Wat je nóóit zou willen weten over je FD helden
by Ann H
Summary: Het lijkt allemaal zo onschuldig, die serie over The Flying Doctors. Maar soms krijg je hints dat er achter de schermen weleens veel meer kan spelen dan datgene wat wij op TV te zien krijgen...
1. Hoe het allemaal begon

Deel 1

_**Hoe het allemaal begon...**_

_(geschreven door Anneke & Margherita)_

En dit was dan de leukste avond in Coopers Crossing in zes maanden tijd... Chris en Jack dansten samen, en schenen zich best te vermaken. Kate en Geoff hadden enkel oog voor elkaar, en Paula weer voor Geoff en Kate natuurlijk. Luke had blijkbaar nog een aardig appeltje te schillen met George Baxter: die zag er zo vergenoegd uit, terwijl Baxter zo duidelijk op zijn neus keek... En zelfs Debbie had een kerel aan de haak geslagen voor deze avond, en dat wil wat zeggen! Iedereen tevreden, iedereen vrolijk, iedereen had het naar de zin... En zij toch ook? De leukste avond in Coopers Crossing in zes maanden tijd immers; dat had ze vanmiddag tenslotte tegen David beweerd.

Emma nam nog een slokje van haar cola. David... Sam... Ze zuchtte. Als Sam hier was geweest, was het misschien echt de leukste avond in zes maanden tijd geweest. Hij zou doodbezorgd zijn vanwege haar arm, vanwege het feit dat ze bijna verdronken was, maar toch... Die overbezorgdheid was zijn manier om zijn liefde te laten blijken. Maar Sam zat in Sydney, en in zijn plaats stond David nu tegenover haar. David Ratcliffe, de nieuwe dokter van de basis, van haar eigen leeftijd ongeveer. Ze had hem vandaag pas voor het eerst ontmoet, toen ze onder die truck lag. Tot dan toe waren ze elkaar blijkbaar misgelopen. Onvoorstelbaar in een gat als dit, maar het was blijkbaar toch niet onmogelijk. Verhalen had ze wel over hem gehoord: een koele kikker, zeer gekwalificeerd, maar met een gebrek aan empathie, aan menselijke warmte. Ze wist niet wat er van waar was - hij had haar niet onsympathiek geleken vanmiddag. Maar Chris had doorgaans toch een vrij goede kijk op mensen.

Vooralsnog had ze zich prima vermaakt op de dansavond van het jaar. Ze had gedanst met David. Hij was het geweest die haar was komen halen vanavond; met zijn openlijke bezorgdheid voor haar nam hij Sams rol eigenlijk een beetje over. Ze had gepraat, gelachen, grapjes gemaakt, gedronken, gedanst... Iemand die niet wist dat ze die dag aan de verdrinkingsdood was ontsnapt, of toch ten minste aan de amputatie van haar onderarm, zou niets bijzonders zien aan haar gedrag. Afleiding genoeg.

Maar ineens was het over... Zoals Geoff en Kate daar dansten, zo ontzettend, openlijk verliefd... Haar hart kromp ineen. Sam... Sam...! Haar hele luchtige, vrolijke pose stortte als een kaartenhuis in elkaar, en van het ene op het andere moment had ze er schoon genoeg van. "Ik heb het wel gezien; ik ga naar huis," had ze tegen David gemompeld. En ze had haar nog halfvolle glas neergezet en was naar buiten gebeend.

Die ochtend was ze op z´n minst enigszins geïrriteerd geweest dat hij er niet was. "Sam heeft lol in Sydney, en ik mag hier voor de garage en het huis en het vee zorgen!" had ze vanochtend tegen Paula verzucht. Maar toen hij even later belde, had ze net gedaan of alles prima ging. Hij was zo enthousiast over zijn avonturen daar; ze had het hart niet gehad om hem op te zadelen met haar alledaagse probleempjes. En was ze Emma Patterson of niet? De zelfstandige, onafhankelijke garagehoudster van de Crossing? Die zou zich toch zeker niet laten kennen als de dingen haar eens een beetje tegenliepen...

Toch... er was een vage ontevredenheid blijven hangen. Ze was het zich nauwelijks bewust, maar ergens nam ze het Sam toch ook een beetje kwalijk dat hij haar hier maar in haar eentje liet aantobben, terwijl hij in Sydney de bloemetjes buiten zette. Waarom was hij niet - nooit! - thuis als ze hem nodig had?

Dat telefoongesprek van vanmiddag had enkel olie op het smeulende vuurtje gegooid. Ze had hem willen vertellen wat er gebeurd was: de truck die op haar arm gevallen was, het stijgende water waardoor ze dreigde te verdrinken, de bijna-amputatie van haar arm... Gewoon, die schokkende gebeurtenis met hem delen. Maar hij had haar de kans niet gegeven; hij was alleen ontstemd geweest over het feit dat ze niet thuis was, en nota bene George Baxter gevraagd had om een oogje op de dieren te houden. Ze had zich plotseling mijlen van hem verwijderd gevoeld; niet alleen qua afstand, maar ook geestelijk. Wat wist hij ervan tenslotte, wat zij hier allemaal doormaakte in haar eentje? En teleurgesteld had ze het gesprek afgebroken, zonder ook maar een syllabe gezegd te hebben over wat haar die middag overkomen was.

David was haar achterna gekomen toen ze naar buiten liep. Zo hoffelijk was hij dus wel. Zwijgend liep hij naast haar en bracht haar naar huis. Chris´ huis wel te verstaan. Ze zuchtte beverig. Thuis... Kon ze maar echt naar huis. Haar eigen huis, haar eigen bed, haar eigen spulletjes... Ze merkte ineens dat ze zich emotioneel niet half zo goed voelde als ze zich voordeed. De sterke, zelfstandige, onafhankelijke Emma Patterson, ja ja... `En waar ben jij als ik je nodig heb?!´ dacht ze verwijtend naar Sam.

Het licht van de lantaarns werd streperig. Haar ogen waren vochtig, en schielijk streek ze een traan weg. O God, wat kon een mens eenzaam zijn...

David zag het gebaar toch. En troostend wreef hij even over haar arm. Hij wist niet goed wat te doen, of wat te zeggen, maar hij zou in ieder geval zorgen dat Emma veilig thuis kwam. Hij kon zich wel voorstellen dat ze van binnen helemaal overhoop lag, na wat ze vandaag had doorgemaakt.

Zijn aanraking leek bij Emma echter de stop uit het vat te trekken. Ze begon ineens te praten. Over Sam, over hun leven samen, over de problemen van de boerderij, over haar wens zelfstandig te blijven en zich niet te laten overheersen door haar echtgenoot... Zelfs van de miskraam vertelde ze. Het deed haar goed, eens alles te kunnen spuien. David luisterde in elk geval aandachtig, zonder haar te onderbreken.

Ze waren eigenlijk nog te vlug bij het huis van Chris, leek het Emma. David aarzelde bij de veranda. En Emma ook. Ze had zich in een moment van zwakte zo bloot gegeven... het was waarschijnlijk beter om zich nu weer terug te trekken in haar pantser, en hem duidelijk te maken dat hij nu beter kon gaan. Zelfbescherming.

"Bedankt voor het thuisbrengen, maar nu klaar ik het verder wel," zei ze dus zo koel mogelijk.

David glimlachte half in het donker. "Ik weet zeker dat jij àlles wel klaart," zei hij in een poging haar op te beuren.

De reactie was niet wat hij verwacht had. "O ja, ik klaar alles wel! Ik ben een huisvrouw van niks, het lukte me niet eens om te leren vliegen, en de mannen van George moeten voor mijn vee zorgen! Ik kan alles wel, hè?!"

Hij deinsde terug, geschrokken van haar bittere uitval. En terwijl Emma, alweer half in tranen, zich naar binnen stortte, realiseerde hij zich dat hij haar zo onmogelijk de nacht in kon laten gaan. Dus met een zucht volgde hij haar naar binnen, en vond haar geleund tegen de deurpost van de woonkamer. En hij begreep ineens meer dan zij hem verteld had...

"Misschien moet je eens ophouden met superwoman te spelen," zei hij voorzichtig.

Emma schokschouderde. "Wat moet dat nou weer betekenen..."

"Het betekent dat je een enorme schok gehad hebt, maar je doet alsof er niets aan de hand is!" zei hij, zijn geduld wat verliezend bij haar onbegrip.

Fel keek ze op. "O ja, dokter?" beet ze hem toe. "Vertel me dan eens waarom ik me zo leeg voel! Ik dacht altijd dat je je als herboren zou voelen als je de dood letterlijk in de ogen gezien had! Omdat je een tweede kans had gekregen!"

David aarzelde. Haar sarcasme kwetste hem, maar hij verwachtte half en half dat ze verder zou praten. Maar dat deed ze niet. "En jij voelt je helemaal niet anders dan eerst," aarzelde hij, voorzichtig zoekend naar verklaringen.

Emma snikte. "Ik ben nog steeds bang... En eenzaam..."

Ze keek op, recht in zijn gezicht. Hij stond nu vlak bij haar, klaar om te troosten, en hun ogen hielden elkaar een moment vast. Emma voelde een siddering van spanning. O, als hij haar toch eens in zijn armen zou nemen...! Het hoefde niet uit liefde, maar gewoon, als troost, haar wiegen in zijn armen...?

David zag haar blik. Hij hield zijn adem in. Zoals ze naar hem opkeek, met die mooie blauwe ogen vol tranen... Hier stond een vrouw, een prachtige vrouw nog wel, die hem nódig had... Het was een heel nieuwe ervaring voor hem, maar op datzelfde ogenblik herinnerde hij zich dat ze getrouwd was. Getrouwd met die onbekende Sam. Nee, dit kon niet... Zijn lichaam schreeuwde erom om haar in zijn armen te nemen en te troosten, maar het kon niet. Hij mòcht niet!

Met moeite scheurde hij zich los uit het plotselinge spanningsveld dat tussen hen ontstaan was. Een vrouw, zelfs een getrouwde vrouw, troostend in je armen nemen, dat was nog te daar aan toe. Maar met de gevoelens die nu in hem kolkten - en zo te zien ook in haar - was dat volledig taboe. Hij kon maar één ding doen: haar haar man te laten bellen. Nu. Meteen. Voordat...

Langzaam liep hij achteruit, naar de telefoon die hij vanuit zijn ooghoeken zag staan. Zijn blik liet haar niet los, maar hij vergrootte welbewust de afstand tussen hen.

Emma zag hem gaan. Ze wilde haar hand naar hem uitstrekken, hem bij zich trekken, bij hem wegkruipen... Gewoon, troost zoeken in de armen van een medemens. Maar Davids wat afwerende ogen weerhielden haar daarvan. Hij wilde niet. Hij kon niet. Chris´ woorden schoten door haar brein: gebrek aan inlevingsvermogen, aan menselijke warmte. Wilde hij echt niet? Of...? Toch meende ze daarnet iets anders in zijn ogen gelezen te hebben...

David wendde zijn blik af en pakte de telefoon. Hij hield haar de hoorn voor, en wachtte. Ze slaakte een zucht. Hij had gelijk. Ze had zich laten gaan. Maar er stond haar maar één ding te doen: Sam bellen en de hele boel uitpraten en vertellen en opbiechten. Dat was het enige juiste antwoord op wat er vandaag - en nu vanavond - gebeurd was. Het was Sam die ze nodig had. Niet een willekeurige jongeman die haar thuisbracht.

Het duurde lang voordat Gladys de verbinding met Sydney tot stand had gebracht. En toen kreeg ze een korzelige Sam aan de telefoon. "Bel je nu alweer? Wat heb je toch? We hebben elkaar daarstraks immers ook al gesproken!"

Emma slikte. Moeilijk. Sam klonk zo geïrriteerd... Alsof ze hem ergens bij stoorde. Om deze tijd??? Haar adem stokte plotseling in haar keel. Hij zou toch niet...??? Daar in dat hotel...? Zonder haar...? Ze barstte bijna in snikken uit bij de gedachte alleen... Niet dat Sam haar ooit aanleiding gegeven had om hem van dergelijke ontrouw te verdenken, maar na alle gebeurtenissen van deze dag kon ze er ineens niet meer tegenop. "Ik baal er gewoon van dat je er niet bent! En ik mis je!" schreeuwde ze door de telefoon. "Jij zit daar maar in Sydney, de bloemetjes buiten te zetten, en ik..." Ze hoorde praten op de achtergrond. "Wie is daar bij je?" vroeg ze plotseling achterdochtig.

"O, gewoon een paar kennissen," antwoordde Sam op afdoende toon; hij wilde duidelijk niet dat ze daar op door ging. En dus deed ze het toch: "Wie dan?"

"Die ken je toch niet, dus maak je daar nou niet druk over. Maar wat is er nou? Waarom bel je me nu weer?"

Emma voelde ineens haar gal overlopen. "Jij met je geheimzinnige gedoe! Maar als ik je eens nodig heb, ben je altijd de hort op! Je zoekt het maar uit met je kennissen!"

Woest gooide ze de hoorn erop en barstte in onbedaarlijk snikken uit.

David, die bescheiden bij de buitendeur had staan wachten tot hij zou horen dat de grote verzoeningsscène tot een goed einde gebracht was, schrok zich te pletter van die plotselinge uitbarsting. Hij haastte zich terug naar de woonkamer om haar zo mogelijk te troosten, en liep Emma reeds prompt in de armen toen die blindelings naar de logeerkamer wilde rennen om zich op het bed te gooien en eens goed uit te huilen. Ze wierp zich tegen zijn verbijsterde borst, sloeg haar arm om zijn nek en huilde met gierende uithalen. Verbluft bleef hij staan. Dit had hij nu ook weer niet verwacht... Wat nu? Kon hij...? Blijkbaar zat het toch niet zo goed tussen die twee... Zou hij...? Kon hij...? Hij aarzelde. Ze was en bleef tenslotte een getrouwde vrouw, en hij... Moest hij zijn hele reputatie riskeren, het risico lopen beschuldigd te worden van een affaire met een getrouwde vrouw - of er nu al of niet iets tussen hen zou gebeuren?

Zijn gedachten tolden door zijn hoofd. Hier was een vrouw - een getrouwde vrouw weliswaar - die een enorme behoefte had aan steun, aan troost - en niet zonder reden. Die behoefte had aan een paar armen om zich heen. Aan menselijke warmte. Mocht hij haar dat alles onthouden, nu haar eigen man zo ver weg zat? En er niemand anders - andere vrienden, vriendinnen van haar - in de buurt was?

Voor hij wist wat hij deed, kwam hij al tot de conclusie dat er in ieder geval weinig kwaad school in haar troosten. Voorzichtig sloeg hij zijn armen om haar heen. Iets te zeggen wist hij niet. Maar ze klemde zich aan hem vast als een drenkeling. ´Alleen om te troosten, verder niet,´ hield hij zichzelf voor. Alle bijkomende gevoelens moesten koste wat het kost onderdrukt worden: hij was immers niet in een positie om meer voor haar te voelen dan voor een gemiddelde patiënt... En bovendien - liet hij dat alsjeblieft niet vergeten! - was ze getrouwd. Het kon dus sowieso niet.

Emma huilde en huilde. Hij wiegde haar zachtjes heen en weer in zijn armen. Zo mooi... zo kwetsbaar als ze was. Wat nou superwoman... Haar gezicht lag tegen zijn schouder, het lichte haar tegen zijn wang. Het kriebelde. Koesterend streek hij over haar haren, zoals je ook bij een klein kind doet. Haar lichaam schokte van het snikken, en hij hield haar stevig vast. Arme meid...

Toen ze weer wat begon te bedaren bracht ze uit: "Ik wil naar huis!"

Hij streelde haar rug nog eens, en duwde haar toen wat van zich af om haar aan te kunnen kijken. Ach, wat zag ze er breekbaar uit... En mooi... En dat ondanks de rode huilogen en de vele sporen van tranen... Hij zou haar wel willen...

Onaangenaam geschokt brak hij abrupt zijn gedachten af. Niet aan denken! Ze is getrouwd, en ze is ongelukkig... op dit moment. Je hebt haar alleen maar getroost, verder niks! Houd afstand!

Hij haalde eens diep adem voor hij voorzichtig antwoordde: "Ik denk niet dat het verstandig zou zijn om daar ver weg alleen thuis te zijn, na alles wat je vandaag hebt doorgemaakt." En knikkend naar haar arm voegde hij eraan toe: "Het kan niet eens; je kunt toch niet rijden zo."

"Jij kunt me toch brengen!?"

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Het is half elf geweest. Voordat we er zouden zijn is het zeker na middernacht. Je kunt beter gewoon hier slapen."

Emma keek hem aan, en langzaam begonnen de tranen opnieuw over haar wangen te biggelen. "Ik wil gewoon naar huis, snap je dat dan niet?" vroeg ze verdrietig. "Gewoon, mijn eigen plekje, mijn eigen spulletjes, mijn eigen..."

David aarzelde. Die tranen, dat verdrietige gezichtje... Hier stond een prachtige maar eenzame vrouw voor hem. Een vrouw die hem nodig had. En hij? Hij wist niet of ze het bewust deed, maar het leek er veel op dat ze er in razende vaart met zijn hart vandoor ging. En dat kon niet, dat mocht niet! Hoe halsoverkop hij ook bezig was verliefd op haar te worden, ze was en bleef een getrouwde vrouw! Waarom...?! Waarom belde die Sam van haar niet terug!? Dat had hij gedaan in zijn situatie! Maar die stomme telefoon gaf geen kik! Wat was dat voor een vent, die Sam!? Wie liet er nu zo´n prachtige vrouw aan haar lot over? Emma had haar Sam nodig, niet hem! Dat zou alleen maar tot problemen leiden! En als hij niet heel gauw maakte dat hij hier weg kwam... Hij haalde eens diep adem, om het vage gevoel van paniek de kop in te drukken. Kalm blijven. Het koel spelen. Het kan gewoon niet, punt uit basta.

"Nee," zei hij dus korzelig. Maar toen ze hem weer aankeek, met in die grote blauwe kijkers een blik van verbazing en verwarring, smolt heel zijn koele houding weer als sneeuw voor de zon. "Sorry... Ik bedoelde niet dat... Het is gewoon dat..." Ineens zag hij de beelden van vanmiddag weer voor zich. Emma lachend. Emma bang. Het snel stijgende water. Emma bijna verdrinkend, met haar gezicht onder het wateroppervlak, ademend door één of andere rubberslang die hij, David, uit de motor van haar auto getrokken had. Hij grijnsde even. Kort en cynisch. Een automonteur, gered door de onderdelen van haar eigen auto...

Ze keek hem vragend aan, maar hij verklaarde maar niet waarom hij moest grijnzen.

"Okay, ik breng je naar huis. Ten minste: heb je nog een slaapplaats over?"

Ze knikte kleintjes. Stil.

Nadat ze een briefje hadden achtergelaten voor Chris - of wie er ook maar het eerst thuis zou komen - sloeg hij beschermend zijn arm om haar heen en leidde haar naar buiten. Ze haalden Davids auto op, en toen verlieten ze in alle stilte Coopers Crossing, in de richting van de Pattersonfarm.

Emma had hem met een paar woorden uitgelegd hoe hij moest rijden; het was vrij simpel gelukkig. Nu zat ze stil naast hem. Soms hoorde hij haar kreunen of snikken, en hij vroeg zich af of ze misschien sliep. Hij keek eens vlug haar kant op, maar hij zag weinig meer dan een schaduw. En het was waarschijnlijk verstandiger om maar even geen gesprek te beginnen: hij had zijn volle aandacht nodig bij de weg. Een onbekende weg in de uitgestrekte Outback, en dat in een bewolkte, maanloze nacht...

Toen ze het huis bereikt hadden, zette David de motor en de lichten van de auto uit. Even bleef hij zitten. De stilte was haast tastbaar.

"Ik zou die lichten maar weer aandoen als ik jou was," klonk Emma´s heldere stem naast hem. En ze voegde er ietwat lacherig aan toe: "Het is hier namelijk een beetje donker." Blijkbaar was ze weer wat tot zichzelf gekomen. Gelukkig maar.

Toen David de lichten weer aan had, stapten ze uit en liepen naar het huis. Emma opende de deur met een blik van: `Kijk eens, ik kan het helemaal zelf´, en drukte op het lichtknopje. Er gebeurde niets. Geen licht. Ze zette het knopje nog eens om. En nog eens. Ze werd steeds kwader en bleef maar bezig met dat knopje alsof het een obsessie was: aan, uit, aan, uit, aan, uit, aan... Steeds sneller, steeds maar weer.

"Hé!" David greep haar hand en trok hem langzaam bij het vermaledijde lichtknopje weg.

Emma keek naar hem op, en in het schijnsel van de autolampen zag hij haar ogen flikkeren. Van kwaadheid?

"Het is die stomme generator weer," mompelde ze, duidelijk meer terneergeslagen dan kwaad. "Dat onding houdt er altijd op de meest onhandige momenten mee op."

David liet haar hand los en keek haar nog eens goed aan. "Heb je geen zaklantaarn in huis? Of een petroleumlamp of zo?"

Ze gaf geen antwoord, maar liep voor hem uit naar binnen. Nou ja, liep... Haar benen voelden ineens aan als loodzware gelatinepudding; ze kon zich ternauwernood staande houden. Ze sleepte zich naar de woonkamer en liet zich op de bank ploffen. Zo vreemd uitgeput als ze ineens was...

"In die kast daar," wees ze David die achter haar aan gelopen was.

In het schemerduister vond David inderdaad een petroleumlamp en een grote doos lucifers. Hij stak de lamp voor haar aan, en gelijk zag de wereld er heel anders uit. De rommelige, wat sjofele kamer, met vrij veel verouderd meubilair en hier en daar nieuwigheidjes deed niet ongezellig aan, maar kwam toch wat kil op hem over. Er miste iets, al wist hij zo niet wat.

"Ik ga even de lampen van de auto uitdoen," zei hij dus maar.

Maar toen die lampen uit waren, kon hij zichzelf wel voor zijn hoofd slaan. De petroleumlamp had hij immers binnen bij Emma gelaten! Nu stond hij hier in het pikkedonker!

Er kwam een vaag lichtschijnsel door één van de ramen van het huis. Voorzichtig, op de tast, begon hij zich een weg terug te zoeken. Schuifelend, met de handen voor zich uitgestrekt. Maar dat voorkwam niet dat hij onzacht tegen één van de pijlers van de veranda opliep. Hij smoorde een verwensing, en op hetzelfde ogenblik verscheen Emma op de drempel. Met de lamp. "Ik dacht zo dat je wel een lichtje kon gebruiken," zei ze half bezorgd, half lachend.

Hij voelde zich betrapt, maar grijnsde desondanks dankbaar...

Weer binnengekomen scharrelde Emma in de keuken nog wat te drinken op, waarmee ze in de woonkamer nog een tijdje over koetjes en kalfjes praatten. Die gesprekstoon gaf David zijn zelfvertrouwen weer wat terug; hij voelde zich weer de dokter, en zij was een patiënt die hij naar huis gebracht had. Ook Emma leek veel rustiger nu: niet meer de prachtige eenzame vrouw die tegen zijn borst uithuilde en woordeloos om zijn bescherming schreeuwde. Hij had al een paar keer een geeuw moeten verbijten, maar uiteindelijk zei hij toch: "Emma, het spijt me, maar het is kwart voor twee. Ik denk dat het zo langzamerhand tijd wordt om te gaan slapen."

Even aarzelde Emma toch. Hij stond op om haar te helpen, en rekte zich even. Maar ze wees hem terug: "Laat maar, ik red me wel." En ze verdween in de slaapkamer, met de enige verlichting die het huis nu rijk was.

In het donker ging hij weer op de bank zitten. Hij luisterde naar de geluiden in de slaapkamer. Ze leek het inderdaad wel te redden. "Superwoman," mompelde hij half bewonderend, half berispend. En na een tijdje werd het stil.

xxx

Hij moest in slaap gevallen zijn, want plotseling werd hij met een ruk wakker. Van een geluid. Uit de slaapkamer klonk een luid snikken! Stijf kwam hij overeind en al struikelend in het donker rende hij er naar toe en gooide de deur open.

Emma had de lamp laten branden, en toen hij de paniekerige uitdrukking op haar gezicht zag, vielen ze elkaar - voor de tweede keer die avond - in de armen. Hij om haar te troosten, zij om door hem getroost te worden.

Hij maakte sussende geluidjes, en streek over haar blonde haren en haar schokkende rug. Ze klemde zich weer aan hem vast, net als eerder die avond. En langzaam voelde hij hoe ze zich in zijn armen ontspande. Het snikken werd minder, en toen hij haar voorzichtig uit zijn armen liet glijden, merkte hij tot zijn verbazing dat ze alweer in slaap was gevallen. Even bleef hij op haar neer staan kijken. Het lieve gezichtje vol sporen van tranen, omkranst door het stralende blonde haar... Eventjes, heel even maar, raakte hij haar wang aan. Wat was ze mooi, wat was ze lief... Kon hij die nachtmerries - want wat zou zich anders in haar dromen afspelen dan de huiveringwekkende gebeurtenissen van die dag - kon hij die maar van haar weghouden...!

Voorzichtig trok hij de deken wat hoger over haar schouders, en toen, omzichtig, om niet te struikelen of ergens tegenop te lopen en zo lawaai te veroorzaken dat haar weer zou wekken, liep hij terug naar de bank in de huiskamer. Hij ging zitten, vermoeid maar wonderlijk helder. Hij was verliefd, en goed ook; hij kon het maar beter onder ogen zien. Hopeloos, halsoverkop verliefd op een getrouwde vrouw. En tot Emma zelf die schijnbare ploert van een Sam serieus de wacht aan zou zeggen, deed hij er maar beter aan zich in een pantser te hullen. Anders stond hij niet voor de gevolgen in...

Hij begroef zijn gezicht in zijn handen. Alles wat hij gedacht had van zijn nieuwe werkomgeving, maar niet dit! Wat moest hij hier nu mee aan? Hij kon toch kwalijk een verzoek om overplaatsing indienen; hij was hier nog maar net een week! Het zou waarschijnlijk wel het beste zijn - zowel voor Emma (en Sam!) als voor hemzelf. Gewoon, radicaal de band verbreken, voor het uit de hand liep. Hij wilde geen wig drijven tussen twee echtelieden, ook al was niet alles koek en ei tussen die twee. Sam en Emma hadden voor elkaar gekozen, en het was niet aan hem om daar tussen te komen. Daar moest hij zich buiten houden, punt uit. Maar vertrekken...? Hoe moest hij dat in vredesnaam verantwoorden? Hij kon toch moeilijk bij Geoff aankomen met de waarheid; dan was Emma´s naam ook naar de haaien...

Hij zuchtte eens diep. En spitste zijn oren. Hoorde hij weer huilen? Voorzichtig liep hij naar de slaapkamer. Ja. Inderdaad. Zijn hand lag al op de deurkruk, maar toch aarzelde hij. Was het verstandig wat hij deed? Waar was dat pantser dat hij zojuist besloten had te dragen? Kon hij niet beter...? Maar hij schudde zich. Hij kon haar toch zeker niet alleen laten worstelen met de herinneringen aan een bijna geamputeerde arm en een dreigende verdrinkingsdood!

Bijna bruusk stapte hij naar binnen. Daar was Emma. Met grote tranen op haar rozige wangen, het lichte haar wat verward. Ze strekte haar arm naar hem uit. "Alsjeblieft, David, blijf bij me...?" smeekte ze. "Ik ben... ik ben nog steeds zo bang..."

Al zijn overdenkingen vervaagden prompt. Hier was een vrouw die hem nodig had. En hij - hij had haar lief. Hij nam haar in zijn armen, en wiegde haar zachtjes heen en weer.

"Blijf bij me, David," vroeg ze nog eens, kleintjes.

Hij beet op zijn lip.

"Niet om... je weet wel. Gewoon, bij me zijn. Ik ben bang om alleen te zijn." Ze hief haar smekende ogen naar hem op. En die ogen kon hij niets weigeren, zelfs al had hij het gewild. Dus aarzelend, wat terughoudend, trok hij zijn schoenen uit en liet zich neer op de andere helft van het grote bed. Maar Emma draaide zich prompt naar hem toe, en kroop bij hem. Wat kon hij anders dan zijn armen om haar heenslaan? Hij realiseerde zich drommels goed dat hij zich nu in een zeer benarde positie gemanoeuvreerd had. Maar hij kon het niet laten stiekem toch ook te genieten van het verboden genoegen de vrouw die hij liefhad in zijn armen te koesteren.

En zo, met een vage glimlach om zijn lippen, viel uiteindelijk ook hij in slaap.

xxx

Het was tegen middernacht geweest dat Chris thuis was gekomen. Het had haar verbaasd dat alles donker was; ze had gezien dat Emma met David al zeker een uur geleden de feestzaal verlaten had. Maar het briefje op de keukentafel loste dat raadsel al op. Maar toch fronste ze even toen ze las dat David Emma thuis zou brengen en daar zou blijven slapen. David?! Als hartsvriendin wist ze van Emma´s huidige onzekerheid over haar relatie met Sam. Ze zou toch niet... met David...?? Zo dom konden die twee toch niet zijn!? In de goeie week dat ze nu met hem samengewerkt had, was David op haar weliswaar overgekomen als een bijna overcorrect persoon, zo eentje die overal boven lijkt te staan en nooit iets zal doen dat hem in de ogen van de wereld te schande zou kunnen maken. Maar hoe goed kende ze hem werkelijk? En nu, David... met Emma?! In wat voor wespennest stak die meid zich nu weer?!

xxx

Toen Emma de volgende ochtend wakker werd, lag ze nog steeds in Davids armen. Ze keek naar hem. Hij ademde rustig, ontspannen. Eigenlijk wel lief dat hij gebleven was gisteravond. Zo zie je maar: als Sam weg was, was er altijd wel iemand anders om je op te vangen als dat nodig was.

Ze voelde zich eigenlijk best goed. Haar arm voelde weer normaal; de verdoving was dus wel uitgewerkt. Ze tilde hem op. Er zat een enorme blauwe plek waar hij klem had gezeten, maar verder was er niets te zien van wat zich gisteren had afgespeeld.

Voorzichtig maakte ze zich los uit Davids armen en ging overeind zitten. Ze keek naar hem, en gaf hem toen zachtjes een kus op zijn wang. En toen hij daarna langzaam zijn ogen opendeed, zei ze eenvoudig: "Dank je wel."

Hij knipperde wat tegen het daglicht dat de kamer instroomde, om zich dan plotseling te realiseren waar hij zich bevond. Hij schoot overeind, en met een wat gejaagde blik in zijn ogen greep hij terug op hun veilige professionele verhouding als dokter en patiënt: "Hoe is het met je?"

Ze hield haar beide handen omhoog en wiebelde met haar vingers. "Helemaal goed," antwoordde ze luchtig. "Zin in een ontbijtje?"

Maar op dat moment kwam er een oproep over de radio. "Chris voor Emma! Emma, ben je daar?"

Emma wipte vlug van het bed af en liep naar de radio in de keuken. "Hoi Chris."

"Alles goed?"

"Ja hoor. Geen probleem."

"Zeg, is David nog bij jou?"

"Ja. Hoezo? Wil je hem even hebben?"

"Wel graag, ja."

Emma legde de microfoon neer en liep terug naar de slaapkamer. David was bezig zijn schoenen te strikken.

"David, Chris voor je."

Hij volgde haar naar de keuken en pakte de microfoon van haar aan. "Hallo Chris."

"Zeg, ben je nog van plan om op het werk te verschijnen vandaag, of hoe zit dat?" klonk Chris´ geïrriteerde stem.

David keek op zijn horloge, en schrok. Was het al zo laat?! "Ja, natuurlijk! Ik vertrek nu meteen!" zei hij gehaast terwijl hij zijn kleding wat probeerde te fatsoeneren. "Sorry, ik geloof dat we ons wat verslapen hebben. Ik kom eraan. Over en uit."

"Sorry, geen tijd voor ontbijt," zei hij tegen Emma terwijl hij de microfoon neerlegde. "Ga jij het redden alleen vandaag?"

Emma knikte. "Ik maak toch vlug even een broodje voor je, dan kun jij je even snel opfrissen."

Zo gezegd, zo gedaan, en slechts een paar minuten later stapte David reeds naar buiten. Emma bleef staan in de deur, en hij draaide zich naar haar om voor een laatste groet. Had hij dat maar niet gedaan... Want Emma´s ogen, zo mooi, zo blauw, zo lief, zo luchthartig en vrolijk, en toch ook zo droef en eenzaam, haakten zich prompt vast in de zijne... Hij probeerde zich nog in te prenten dat ze onmogelijk voor hem kon zijn: ze was immers al getrouwd met die Sam. Maar het hielp niet. Zijn ogen vraten haar haast op, en toen Emma van de veranda afstapte en op hem toeliep, moest hij al zijn zelfbeheersing te hulp roepen om haar niet linea recta in zijn armen te nemen en... Daar was ze. Vlak voor hem. Hun ogen lieten elkaar geen seconde los. Even bleven ze elkaar als gehypnotiseerd aanstaren. Toen legde Emma lichtjes haar handen op zijn schouders - hij kreeg even een elektrisch schokje bij haar aanraking - en kuste hem voorzichtig ten afscheid.

Dat was echter teveel voor zijn opgehitste hormonen. Wild trok hij haar in zijn armen en Emma´s voorzichtige kus mondde uit in een hartstochtelijke zoen. Emma kreunde van genot, en David, hij voelde, hij wilde wel... Hij zou niets...! Ineens kwam hij weer tot bezinning, en met moeite scheurde hij zijn lippen van haar los. Zijn armen vielen machteloos langs hem neer, en ook Emma stapte achteruit. Ze hijgde, maar haar ogen ontweken hem. Vertwijfeld haalde hij zijn hand door zijn haar. Mijn hemel, waar was hij in vredesnaam mee bezig! Een getrouwde vrouw nota bene!

Op dat moment keek Emma op. Recht in zijn ogen. En met een schok realiseerde hij zich dat hij daarin geen verwijt las, of afschuw. Enkel vertwijfeling, verdriet, begrip... En verlangen... En hij vluchtte. Naar de auto, naar de Crossing, naar zijn werk... Weg van die verlangende verboden ogen...

xxx

Diep in gedachten verzonken stoof David in de auto over de stoffige Outbackwegen. Hij probeerde met zichzelf in het reine te komen; op een rijtje te zetten wat er nu eigenlijk gebeurd was, en hoe nu verder te handelen. Het lukte vrij aardig, zolang hij maar niet aan die ogen dacht...

Plotseling hoorde hij een raar geluid, en zijn stuur begon vreemd te trekken. Lekke band... Hè ja, dat kon hij er net bij hebben.

Mopperend reed hij de wagen zo goed en zo kwaad als het ging naar de kant, en haalde de krik en het reservewiel tevoorschijn. En zo, mopperend op zichzelf en de hele wereld, ging hij aan het werk in de brandende zon.

Juist toen hij het reservewiel er bijna op had, kwam Chris weer door over de radio. "David, waar hang je uit! We hebben een spoedgeval!"

Korzelig nam hij de microfoon. "Lekke band, maar de reserve zit er al om. Ik ben er binnen een kwartier, schat ik."

"Nou, rijd dan meteen maar door naar het vliegveld. Ik zie je daar."

Hij slaakte een mismoedige zucht. "Die klonk vriendelijk... maar niet heus." Hij had al eerder gemerkt dat Chris eigenlijk niet zoveel met hem op had. Maar goed, ze zou wellicht nog wel bijdraaien. Hij moest hier tenslotte ook nog wennen. Er zat weinig anders op dan vriendelijk te blijven; met snauwen en grauwen zou je de sfeer niet verbeteren tenslotte.

Net toen hij het terrein van het vliegveld opdraaide, merkte hij weer die trekkende beweging aan het stuur. Hij parkeerde, stapte uit en liep om de auto heen. Nee hè... nog een lekke band. Hij slaakte een zucht die uit zijn tenen leek te komen. Zou dit soms de straf van hogerhand zijn voor zijn verboden escapade met Emma?

Op dat moment kwam Chris met gierende banden aanrijden en trapte keihard op de rem toen ze bij hem gekomen was.

"Goed geslapen vannacht?" vroeg ze met een sarcastische ondertoon.

Hij deinsde even geestelijk terug voor haar bijna vijandelijke houding. Maar hij wist zich meteen te herstellen, en antwoordde neutraal: "Ja, dank je. En jij?"

Ze keek hem vernietigend aan en beende toen weg naar het vliegtuig. Maar met een paar lange passen had hij haar ingehaald. Het was immers heel aannemelijk dat ze zich zorgen maakte over het feit dat hij de nacht bij Emma had doorgebracht. Hij bloosde. En niet eens helemaal ten onrechte tenslotte, al had er veel en veel meer kunnen gebeuren dan er feitelijk wàs gebeurd. Dus hij begon: "Luister, Chris, het was..."

Maar ze onderbrak hem met een scherp: "Ja, ´t is wel goed."

Verbluft bleef David staan. Maar toen schokschouderde hij. "Nou ja, dan niet," mompelde hij verbolgen.

En zo laadden ze zwijgend de koelboxen en koffers in de Nomad, ze stapten nog steeds zwijgend in en stegen nog altijd zwijgend op. Eenmaal in de lucht lichtte Chris hem met een paar korte zinnen in over de aard van het ongeval, maar daarna hing er weer die broeierige stilte, die noch hij, noch Chris in staat was met een kwinkslag te verbreken. Zodat hij tenslotte maar opstond en zijn heil zocht bij Debbie in de cockpit. Ook daar was ieder voornamelijk met zijn of haar eigen gedachten bezig, maar de stilte was er in elk geval niet zo drukkend als in de cabine...

xxx

In de tussentijd was Emma verward achter gebleven op de boerderij. Ze deed wat er gedaan moest worden: de generator repareren, de dieren voeren, wassen, en wat er al niet meer gedaan moest worden. Maar met haar gedachten was ze er niet bij. Ze wist dat ze naar Sam moest verlangen. Dat dééd ze ook. Diep van binnen. Maar op dit moment verlangde ze tot haar verbijstering eigenlijk veel meer naar David... Oppervlakkiger, dat wel. Gewoon, zijn armen om haar heen, zijn stem, zijn nabijheid... zijn lippen op de hare?

Ze schudde zich. Ze moest niet zo gek doen. Liet ze liever maar een eind gaan lopen met de hond. Al was het maar om die onzinnige gedachten uit haar hoofd te laten waaien. Dus ze riep Jeddah bij zich, en wandelde zomaar in het wilde weg over hun uitgestrekte land. Jeddah dartelde om haar benen, en schoot zo af en toe even weg in de jacht op een natuurlijk allang verdwenen konijn. Ze had er ten minste nog nooit één gevangen. Des te beter eigenlijk, want hoe schadelijk ze ook waren, Emma griezelde bij de gedachte dat Jeddah op een dag trots met een doodgebeten konijn aan zou komen draven...

Ze hurkte neer tussen de lange gouden halmen. De zon stond hoog aan de hemel, en Jeddah viel hijgend neer aan haar voeten. Ze keek om zich heen. Waar ze ook keek, overal was er ruimte. Eindeloos. Het vloog haar niet meer naar de keel, zoals gisteren; nee, het gaf rust. Ze voelde zich wonderlijk kalm ineens, alsof ze eindelijk een beslissing genomen had waarvan ze wist dat ze die al veel te lang voor zich uitgeschoven had. Welke beslissing dat was, dat wist ze niet. Maar de rust en de kalmte die haar doorstroomden deden haar goed.

Ze aaide Jeddah over de kop, en keek uit over het weidse land om haar heen. Hùn land. En terwijl Jeddah haar hand likte, verzuchtte ze: "Dit is toch het goede leven, hè jochie?" En het was niet eens gek om zoiets tegen een hond te zeggen.

En terwijl ze weer naar huis liep, waar nog heel wat taken op haar lagen te wachten, besloot ze om maar niet te piekeren over wat er gebeurd was die ochtend. Ze zou wel zien hoe alles verder zou lopen.


	2. Een dilemma van barmhartigheid

Deel 2

_**Een dilemma van barmhartigheid...**_

_._

Voor het raam van zijn goedkope stadse pensionkamer stond Sam Patterson naar buiten te kijken. Niet dat er veel te zien was: het raam keek uit op een smal steegje, waar om deze tijd - midden overdag - weinig tot niets langskwam.

Toch stond hij daar ingespannen naar buiten te turen alsof hij iets of iemand verwachtte. Op het nachtkastje tikte de wekker de seconden weg. Luid en doordringend. En Sam realiseerde zich ineens dat al zijn spieren gespannen waren, alsof hij klaarstond voor een zwaar gevecht. Hij haalde eens een paar keer diep adem, zoals hem dat in dienst geleerd was. Ontspanningsoefeningen. Zijn geest moest paraat blijven, zeer paraat! Maar het had geen zin elke vezel van zijn spieren te spannen. Het ging er nu om wie het slimste was: hij, of...

Met een ruk draaide hij zich om toen er op de deur geklopt werd. "Ja?" Zijn stem schoot uit. Onbeheerst.

De deur kierde open en het hoofd van de pensionhoudster Mrs. Dawson verscheen om de hoek. "Mr. Patterson? Er is bezoek voor u."

Sam knikte bruusk. "Laat maar binnenkomen." Hij nam nog eens een flinke hap lucht, en daarna trok hij zijn gezicht zo goed en zo kwaad als het ging in de gladde, brutale plooi die hij zich recentelijk had aangemeten. En daar kwam zijn bezoeker al binnen: een iel mannetje in een fletse regenjas en met een vilten hoed op het smalle hoofd. "Goeiedag, Mr. Patterson," zei het mannetje neutraal. Maar zodra Mrs. Dawson de deur achter hem gesloten had, boog hij zich naar Sam toe en fluisterde hees: "En? Heb je je bedacht?"

xxx

Een paar dagen verliepen in relatieve stilte op de Pattersonfarm. Emma bleef op het landgoed. Daar was ook meer dan genoeg te doen tenslotte. De generator gaf er weer eens de brui aan, het dak lekte, de afvoer raakte grondig verstopt... en ondertussen waren er de dieren die verzorgd moesten worden en het huishouden dat gebeuren moest. Allemaal kleine en grote ergernisjes die ze in haar eentje het hoofd moest bieden. Want Sam zat nog altijd in Sydney. Sam liet haar achter met alle problemen, en was niet eens beschikbaar om haar zelfs maar een luisterend oor te bieden toen ze op het nippertje aan de verdrinkingsdood ontsnapt was. Terwijl David... Haar gedachten stokten. Elke keer als ze aan hem dacht. Het was ook zo raar... Zo dubbel. Ze miste Sam. Ze miste hem verschrikkelijk. Maar tegelijkertijd verlangde ze naar David. Hoe kon dat nu? Of verlangde ze naar David - gewoon, naar een beetje menselijke warmte, naar de nabijheid van een _man_ - juist omdat ze Sam zo miste? Ze kwam er niet uit. Ze probeerde er maar niet teveel aan te denken. Misschien ging het dan vanzelf wel over.

Maar toen de generator het nogmaals begaf die week had ze het plotseling echt helemaal gehad. Alles ging altijd kapot als Sam er niet was! En toen de reparatie ook al niet wilde vlotten, was ze op een gegeven moment naar binnen gerend en had ze de microfoon van de radio gegrepen. Ze móést met iemand praten, een menselijke stem horen; hier in haar eentje werd ze gek! En wie anders dan David...? Maar voordat ze de zendknop had omgezet, kwam ze alweer tot bezinning. David... Nee. Dat kon niet. Beter van niet. Als zij over de radio haar hart uitstortte bij David, dan zou het halve district dat horen, en dan had je de poppen aan het dansen! Ze zuchtte diep. En aarzelend legde ze de microfoon weer weg. En niet eens voor de eerste keer deze week. Wat was er toch in haar gevaren?

xxx

Het zou natuurlijk veel en veel verstandiger zijn om één dezer dagen naar de stad te rijden en gewoon Sam op te bellen. Ze moest er toch weer naar toe; zo heel lang kon ze het werk in de garage tenslotte ook niet laten liggen. Maar ze durfde niet goed. Dan zou ze David immers weer ontmoeten. En hoe ze ook naar hem verlangde, het idee hem weer onder ogen te moeten komen schrikte haar ook af. Hoe moest ze zich in vredesnaam tegenover hem gedragen?! Zij was het immers geweest die het initiatief had genomen tot die kus? Die kus die zo hartstochtelijk uit de hand gelopen was...

En eigenlijk had ze helemaal geen zin om Sam te bellen. Ze nam het hem nog steeds kwalijk dat hij die avond helemaal niet had willen luisteren, en dat hij zo bot had gedaan toen ze vroeg wie hij op bezoek had. Ze wilde er niet verder over doordenken, maar op de gekste momenten stak dat duiveltje de kop op: wat spookte Sam allemaal uit daar in Sydney? Kon ze hem wel vertrouwen? Wie waren die bezoekers geweest, op dat late uur nota bene? Bezoekers of bezoekSTers? Eén bezoekster was feitelijk al voldoende... Want als zijzelf - weliswaar min of meer gedwongen door de omstandigheden - het bed kon delen met een andere man... Wie zei dan dat Sam zich niet tot iets dergelijks zou kunnen laten verleiden? Okay, nuchter bezien was er tussen David en haar niets gebeurd. Dat was waar. Maar het idee dat Sam zijn hotelbed zou delen met een of andere opgedirkte stadstrut - of er nu iets gebeurde of niet - stond haar allesbehalve aan... En waarschijnlijk kon híj de omstandigheden zelf creëren!

Ze verfoeide zichzelf dat ze zo begon te denken. Maar aan de andere kant vond ze dat Sam er zelf ook wel enige aanleiding toe gegeven had. Vanwaar anders die geheimzinnigheid? Stel je nou voor dat hij... Nee, ze drukte die gedachte gauw weg. In een afgelegen hoekje van haar brein. Zo wilde ze niet denken... Ze moest zien dat ze afleiding kreeg. Niet alleen van werk, maar ook van mensen. Om die gedachten de kop in te drukken. Morgen ging ze weer naar de stad. Naar de garage. Al zou ze Davids aanwezigheid daar ook bij moeten trotseren.

Ze slikte. David... haar hart maakte een sprongetje alleen al door aan hem te denken... Hoe moest dit...? Ze haalde eens diep adem. En nog eens. Gewoon doen. Net of er niets aan de hand was. Iets anders zat er niet op...

xxx

David had de afgelopen dagen veel aan Emma gedacht. Hoe zou ze het redden daar in haar eentje? Zou ze het nog goedgemaakt hebben met die Sam van haar? Aan hun kus probeerde hij maar niet te denken; die riep zulke tegenstrijdige gevoelens in hem op. Een warm verlangen en tegelijk enorme schuldgevoelens... Hoe moest hij straks in vredesnaam zijn houding bepalen als die Sam weer opdook?

Emma had zo af en toe wel even contact gehad met de basis deze dagen. Met DJ, met Chris, met Kate, met Geoff. Nooit vroeg ze naar hem. En hij zou het niet in zijn hoofd halen om zelf contact met haar te zoeken. Deze mensen waren tenslotte haar vrienden. En hij? Hij kwam nog maar net kijken...

Toen hij die dag met Geoff en Debbie wegreed naar het vliegveld, zag hij echter ineens dat de garage weer open was. Ze was er weer! En voordat hij wist wat hij deed, had hij Geoff laten stoppen en was de auto uitgesprongen.

"We zijn al laat; wat ga je...?" Geoff was nog maar halverwege zijn vraag toen David de auto al uit was. Hij keek om naar Debbie. "Wat heeft die ineens?"

Maar Debbie haalde haar schouders op; zij wist het ook niet.

xxx

Emma was net met een paar sleutels onder een truck gekropen. ´Eigenlijk een weerloze houding,´ filosofeerde ze bij zichzelf.

Op dat moment klonken er hollende voetstappen, en twee benen bleven staan naast de truck. Ze kreeg een schokje toen ze zag wie het was: David... Ze weerstond de aanvechting om overeind te springen en hem dolgelukkig om de hals te vliegen. In plaats daarvan haalde ze een paar keer diep adem en werkte gewoon door. Nu het zover was, bleek het inderdaad niet zo gemakkelijk haar houding tegenover hem te bepalen.

De stilte laadde zich op. Zij wist niet wat te zeggen, en David beperkte zich ook tot naar haar kijken. Uiteindelijk raapte ze haar moed bij elkaar, en om toch maar iets te zeggen vroeg ze gemaakt-luchtig: "Ben je iets kwijt of zo?" Lastig dat haar stem wat trilde. Ze wilde niet dat hij zou merken hoe blij ze was hem weer te zien. Een muur optrekken tussen hen, dat moest ze doen.

Het werkte: het was duidelijk dat haar reactie hem verwarde. Ze had er meteen alweer spijt van. Maar het was nodig. Ze moest doorgaan! Afstand creëren!

David wist inderdaad even niet goed hoe hij moest reageren. Was ze vergeten wat er gebeurd was tussen hen?! Zou ze spijt hebben? Ja, natuurlijk had ze spijt! Ze hoorde immers bij Sam, niet bij hem! Natuurlijk zou ze het willen vergeten! Net doen alsof er niks gebeurd is... Hij hurkte neer zodat ze op gelijke hoogte waren. Hij wilde dat ze wist dat hij het begreep! Maar Emma keek direct weer van hem weg. En om dan toch maar iets zinnigs te zeggen, mompelde hij iets over dat hij eigenlijk aan de late kant was.

"Nou, dan kun je maar beter opschieten," vond ze nuchter.

"Ja..." Goeie genade, ze wilde hem weg hebben! Natuurlijk... Ze had gelijk... Ze had groot gelijk zelfs! Maar zo´n pijn als het deed...!

"Nou," verbrak Emma tenslotte de korte stilte, "ik geef het op. Wat zit je nu te staren?" Ze moest zichzelf geweld aandoen om hem zo afstandelijk te behandelen, maar het moest... Het moest!

David haalde eens diep adem. Gewoon doen... En wat beter dan terug te grijpen op zijn veilige rol als arts? "Gewoon... ik beschouw je op het moment als mijn patiënt. En ik wilde gewoon weten... eh... nou ja, hoe het met je is," hakkelde hij verlegen.

"Nou, dat heb je dan bij deze gedaan, nietwaar? Dank je wel, hoor. Zoals je ziet kan ik weer onder dit soort dingen kruipen zonder de bibbers te krijgen."

"Erg handig voor een monteur." Gewoon doen... gewóón doen!

"Ja, er is nog geen enkele truck op mijn arm gevallen deze week!"

Buiten werd getoeterd. Hij moest opschieten, dat wist hij ook wel. Ze waren immers al laat. Maar zoals Emma zich nu gedroeg, dat zat hem toch ook niet lekker... Dus hij vroeg verder: "En je arm? Geen last meer van?"

Ze knikte, overdreven opgewekt, lachend en zwaaiend met haar arm. Alsof ze wilde zeggen: "Zeur niet zo, man, je ziet toch dat alles goed is?"

Hij keek haar nog eens goed aan. Ze speelde theater, zoveel was hem wel duidelijk. Ze wìlde zich niet nog eens laten kennen. Niet door hem in ieder geval. Hij voelde een steek door zijn hart... Of hij het nu wilde of niet, verliefd op haar was hij toch! Een vreemd, samengeknepen gevoel van verliefdheid, maar toch... En daarbij was hij ook nog bezorgd voor haar. Echt bezorgd... Met wie kon ze praten over wat er gebeurd was?

Weer klonk het geluid van de claxon op straat, en David besefte dat dit niet het moment was om verder te praten. Nog afgezien van het feit dat Emma duidelijk niet wìlde praten: hij had immers nog haast ook. Hij zuchtte er maar eens van, en sprak verontschuldigend: "De baas wordt ongeduldig. Twee minuten!" riep hij vervolgens achterom naar Geoff. En zich weer naar Emma kerend, vroeg hij bezorgd: "Weet je zeker dat alles in orde is?"

"Zo blij als een lammetje in de wei," bevestigde ze een beetje pesterig.

En met nog een laatste onderzoekende blik - en een voorzichtig bemoedigend lachje - rende David terug naar de auto.

"En?" informeerde Geoff toen hij de motor weer startte om dan eindelijk koers richting het vliegveld te zetten.

"En wat?"

"Hoe is het met haar?"

"Best," antwoordde David quasi-afwezig. Niet opvallen, schoot het door zijn brein! Niets laten merken!

Geoff keek hem nog eens aan. Was dat alles wat die jongen te melden had? Blijkbaar, want hij zweeg verder in alle talen en keek stoïcijns naar buiten, waar de laatste huizen van de Crossing aan hen voorbij gleden.

Geoff wierp nog maar eens een vragende blik achterom naar Debbie. Maar Debbie trok enkel haar wenkbrauwen op. Zij kon duidelijk ook niet wijs uit Davids gedrag...

Emma kroop intussen weer onder de truck die ze onder handen had. "Waarom kwam hij nu eigenlijk langs, als hij toch zo´n haast had?" verwonderde ze zich. Maar eigenlijk was ze kwaad. Kwaad op hem omdat hij haar gevoelens weer helemaal overhoop haalde, en kwaad op zichzelf dat ze dat toegelaten had... Waarom kon ze zichzelf ook niet in de hand houden? Die jongen was stapelverliefd, dat zag een klein kind nog!

"En jij?" vroeg een klein stemmetje in haar binnenste. En dat deed al haar boosheid prompt weer wegsmelten. In elk geval waar het hem betrof. Hij had tenslotte het recht verliefd te worden op wie hij maar wilde. Al was dat honderd keer een getrouwde vrouw. En hij scheen zich er toch wel van bewust te zijn dat hij niets terug mocht verlangen omdat zij al getrouwd was. Maar zij?! Zij wàs getrouwd! Zij had eeuwige trouw beloofd aan Sam! En nauwelijks had Sam zijn hielen gelicht, en zij...!? In daden was ze misschien niet ontrouw geweest (nòg niet...), maar o, wat had ze graag overeind willen vliegen, hem om de hals willen vallen, meer misschien wel...! Die pijnlijk getroffen blik van hem toen ze moedwillig die barrière tussen hen opwierp...

´Oh, David... het spijt me zo...´ Schielijk veegde ze over haar ogen. Misschien moest ze hier zelf maar weg. De boerderij verkopen, de garage verkopen... Sam zou wellicht ergens anders een aanstelling kunnen krijgen... ´Als het maar niet in Sydney was dan...´ Onwillekeurig huiverde ze, weer vol wantrouwen. Maar dit kon zo ook niet verder... Hoe zou ze ooit nog zuiver tegenover Sam kunnen staan als haar hart uitging naar een ander? Naar David?

Zo piekerde ze de hele dag door. En kwam er niet uit...

xxx

"Hebt u misschien een vuurtje voor me?"

Sam schrok op en draaide zich schielijk om. Een jongeman in keurig pak stond voor hem, en speelde met de sigaret tussen zijn vingers. "N-n-nee... sorry, ik rook niet," stotterde Sam. "Ik... eh... Ik bedoel: vanzelfsprekend. K-kunt eh... kunt u me dan misschien zeggen hoe laat het is?"

De gedistingeerde jongeling wees op de klok van het winkelcentrum. "Kijkt u maar: bijna elf uur precies." Hij glimlachte neerbuigend toen Sam zijn speciaal gekochte aansteker bij de uitgestoken sigaret hield en bijna zijn vingers brandde.

"Dank u. Dat had ik niet gezien," mompelde hij verlegen.

Een sluwe glimlach die niet zo prettig aandeed was zijn deel. "Uiterlijk morgen," lispelde de nette jongeman, en terwijl hij zich door de drukte zijdelings langs Sam drong, voelde Sam hoe een pakketje in de zak van zijn jasje gleed. Toen loste de jongeman op in het niets.

Gejaagd keek Sam om zich heen. "Niet wegrennen," prentte hij zich in. "Rustig even wachten. Krantje kopen of zo. En dan naar de luchthaven. Vijf van zulke tochtjes en we zijn uit de brand!"

xxx

Het was laat toen ze die avond terugkwamen van de clinic. David wilde niets liever dan Emma opzoeken en het nu eens even goed uitpraten. Maar tegen de tijd dat alles opgeruimd was op de basis, en die twee meisjes van Malarvy in het ziekenhuis geïnstalleerd waren, was het zo laat geworden dat de garage al dicht bleek. Emma was ook niet in de pub, en aangezien de witte truck van de garage ook verdwenen was, nam hij maar aan dat ze naar huis gegaan was. Hij zuchtte. Dan morgen maar. Als ze ten minste weer naar het dorp kwam dan...

xxx

Ondanks dat hij die morgen vrij had, was hij de volgende dag al vroeg op. Vol verwachting eigenlijk. Zou Emma weer komen? Hij voelde zich kinderlijk opgewonden bij de gedachte dat hij haar weer zou zien. Het hielp niet veel dat hij zichzelf inprentte dat ze niet voor hem was, en dat hij voor ieders bestwil eigenlijk beter zoveel mogelijk uit haar buurt kon blijven. "Haar zíén kan geen kwaad," maakte hij zichzelf wijs. "En bovendien moeten we het gebeurde toch uitpraten, dus..." Maar dat nam niet weg dat zijn hart door zijn borst danste zodra hij maar aan haar dacht...

Hij was nog maar nauwelijks op straat of hij zag haar al. Ze stond zomaar wat voor zich uit te staren, geleund tegen een paal van de veranda. Haar schouders hingen af, alsof ze een zware last te dragen had. Het kneep even om zijn hart. Zou ze in gedachten misschien aan die Sam vertellen dat...?

Zogenaamd onverschillig slenterde hij naar haar toe. "Iets interessants te zien?" ´Wat zit je nu te staren?´ had hij ook kunnen vragen...

Emma keek geschrokken op en haar hart sloeg een rare roffel. Ze had hem niet eens horen aankomen, zo diep was ze in gedachten verzonken geweest. Maar ze herstelde zich snel en antwoordde: "Alleen maar een luchtspiegeling." Ze keek gauw weer van hem weg.

David glimlachte toegeeflijk. "Misschien doe je wel te hard je best om iets te zien..."

Ze keerde zich prompt weer van hem af. Enkel zijn lieve, begrijpende blik dreigde haar krakkemikkige afweermuurtje al te verpulveren... "Ach, misschien ben ik hier gewoon te lang geweest..."

"Misschien moet je daar eens met iemand over praten," was zijn zachtzinnige advies.

En Emma zuchtte. Diep. ´Ja,´ dacht ze, ´ik wil er dolgraag over praten. En ik zou het liefst met jou praten. Maar jij bent een deel van het probleem geworden...´ Ze waagde het er toch op en wierp een blik in zijn richting. En oh, haar hart sloeg weer over... Waarom was zo´n heerlijk gevoel toch zo verschrikkelijk verboden!?

David voelde zich helemaal verzinken in haar blik nu ze hem eindelijk aankeek. En Emma voelde zich helemaal week worden van binnen. O, wat zou ze er niet voor over hebben om zich weer tegen zijn borst te gooien en het uit te snikken... David... Sam! Nee, David... O, waarom was het toch allemaal zo moeilijk! Ze verplaatste haar gewicht op haar andere been. Zou ze...?

Maar ineens dook DJ op uit het niets en schetterde: "Zeg David, die twee meisjes die jij gisteren meebracht, hoe heetten die ook weer?"

De betovering was verbroken, en geschrokken keerden David en Emma tot de werkelijkheid terug. "Eh... de Malarvy´s. Hoezo?"

"Nou, ik hoorde daarnet op de radio iets over ´de Malarvycycloon´." DJ gnuifde.

Hij was nog niet uitgesproken, of hun aandacht werd getrokken door een rumoerig, zeer aftands vehikel dat volgeladen en wel voorreed en stopte bij het hotel.

Emma proestte. "Wat is dàt?"

David schraapte zijn keel. "Ehm... dat zijn de Malarvy´s."

"Het ziet er niet uit als een cycloon," meende DJ laconiek.

"Nog niet..." was Davids droge antwoord.

xxx

Tijdens de clinic van gisteren had David kennis gemaakt met de jonge garde van de Malarvy´s. Rosie, de oudste van de kinderen, leek zo´n beetje de moederrol te vervullen voor de rest, terwijl ze zelf toch niet veel ouder kon zijn dan achttien. Met haar zusjes leek dat wel goed te gaan, maar haar wildebrassen van broertjes leek ze toch niet goed de baas te kunnen. David vond haar dapper en aardig, maar hij had ook medelijden met haar. Zo´n jong meisje met zoveel verantwoordelijkheid en zoveel werk!

Toen de hele familie nu dus uit de auto gerold was, en de ouders direct de boel aan hun oudste dochter overlieten om zelf de nodige zaken af te kunnen handelen, besloot hij haar maar even een handje te helpen. Dat zou hem meteen - heel verstandig! - van Emma weghalen, want hij realiseerde zich drommels goed dat ze daarnet gevaarlijk dicht bij een herhaling van vorige week waren geweest. En dat hier openlijk op straat, midden in Coopers Crossing...!

Had hij maar niet zo´n medelijden met Rosie gehad... Was hij maar ergens anders heen gegaan toen hij voor de tweede keer wegvluchtte van zijn onmogelijke gevoelens voor Emma... Want zijn ridderlijke gedrag tegenover Rosie werd naderhand zo héél anders uitgelegd... Maar ja... ´had ik maar´ is bitter...

xxx

Die avond was er disco in de sporthal, en Emma had besloten dat ze er wel heen kon gaan. Wat had ze eraan om thuis te gaan zitten kniezen? Dat kleine stemmetje in haar hart kon wel beweren dat ze beter wèl weg kon blijven, om niet in de verleiding te komen nogmaals met David te dansen tot de vlinders uit haar mond zouden vliegen, maar dat was natuurlijk onzin. Ze zou wel zorgen dat ze met iedereen danste behalve met hem; dat had ze tenslotte zelf in de hand. En als ze zichzelf nu helemáál niet vertrouwde, kon ze altijd DJ nog gezelschap houden achter zijn draaitafel. Of hem aanbieden dat werk van hem over te nemen, zodat hij zich in alle rust aan die Rosie Malarvy kon wijden.

Ze moest nog grinniken toen ze aan vanmiddag dacht. In haar bijzijn had DJ naarstig geprobeerd Rosie´s moeder voor zich in te palmen, om zo het voorrecht te verkrijgen de knappe Rosie onder zijn hoede naar het bal te begeleiden. Maar hij had lelijk zijn neus gestoten, en niet eens de belofte kunnen loskrijgen dat Rosie vanavond überhaupt zou komen...

Haar hart had een sprongetje gemaakt toen ze David binnen had zien komen. Hij zag er fantastisch goed uit in dat zwarte overhemd en die witte broek. Nonchalant en toch netjes. Op een avond als deze zag Sam er meestal... Haar gedachten stokten. Niet aan Sam denken nu...

Davids ogen gleden door de zaal. En toen ze de hare kruisten, kleurde hij licht, en hij keek prompt van haar weg. Emma liet haar adem ontsnappen; ze had niet eens gemerkt dat ze die ingehouden had. ´Wegwezen,´ dacht ze bij zichzelf. ´Wegwezen. Uit zijn buurt blijven! Voor ik...´

Ze drong zich haastig tussen de dansenden door naar de draaitafel, en toen ze op die uitkijkpost was aangeland en het slagveld overzag, ontdekte ze dat ook David een ontwijkingstactiek volgde: hij had Paula ten dans gevraagd. Ze glimlachte dankbaar om zijn tactvol optreden, en met haar ogen volgde ze het paartje over de dansvloer. Algauw begon er echter een vaag gevoel van jaloezie in haar hart te kruipen. David... dansen met Paula!? Zíj zou zo in zijn armen over de dansvloer willen zwieren! Maar ze sprak zichzelf streng toe, en wist zo die onzinnige jaloezie de kop in te drukken. Het was immers veel beter, voor allebei, als David nu met anderen zou dansen...

Op dat moment stootte DJ haar aan. "O jee, kijk ´es wie daar binnen komt...!"

Emma keek, en kon een grinnik niet onderdrukken. Daar was Rosie. Inderdaad. Maar ze was niet alleen. "Stel je er niet te veel van voor, DJ. Het ziet ernaar uit dat ze een paar chaperonnes heeft."

Maar DJ kon zijn blik niet van haar afhouden. "Ik kan het gewoon niet helpen; ze is oogstrelend mooi!" mompelde hij onder de indruk.

Doch voordat hij iets kon ondernemen, had haar moeder Rosie al opgejut om gewoon naar iemand toe te stappen. En degene naar wie ze toestapte was... David; de enige die ze kende in de zaal vol jonge mensen.

Vanaf hun hoge post zagen Emma en DJ hoe ze schuchter zijn aandacht trok, en hoe David Paula en haar aan elkaar voorstelde. En vervolgens zagen ze tot hun verbijstering hoe na nog een paar woorden Paula van hen wegliep, en David vriendschappelijk zijn arm om Rosie´s middel sloeg en haar naar de tafel met verversingen leidde. Emma voelde zich groen uitslaan van jaloezie, en blijkbaar was ze niet de enige.

"David!?" mopperde DJ naast haar. "Wat heeft die knul dat ik niet heb?"

Het was Paula die - gedumpt en wel zich bij hen voegend - de gedesillusioneerde DJ een uiterst droog antwoord gaf: "Een medische graad."

En jaloers of niet, Emma kon het niet helpen: ze proestte het uit. Maar DJ´s gezicht was een donderwolk gelijk...

xxx

David danste plichtmatig met Rosie. Zijn gedachten waren echter bij Emma. Hij voelde haar ogen in zijn rug. Och, als hij toch eens met haar kon dansen... Zo´n dromerige ballad als dit...

Het was best een aardig kind overigens, die Rosie. Ze zag er ook leuk uit. En tja, hij had nu eenmaal met haar te doen. Met zo´n leven als zij had, kon hij zich zo indenken dat dit avondje uit voor haar iets geweldigs was. En ze kende tenslotte verder niemand hier.

Praten deden ze niet veel; Rosie genoot duidelijk gewoon van het dansen. Ze danste trouwens helemaal niet slecht. "Waar heb je eigenlijk leren dansen?" vroeg hij op een gegeven moment, na weer een lange stilte.

Ze keek hem aan. "Van mijn moeder. Ik heb veel geleerd van mijn moeder. ´Alles wat een vrouw nodig heeft om haar man gelukkig te maken´, zoals ze dat noemt." Het meisje lachte er zelf een beetje om.

Hij grinnikte ook. "Dat klinkt alsof jij de perfecte echtgenote bent." ´En ik?´ dacht hij ondertussen ongerust. ´Ben ik niet bezig twee echtgenoten heel erg òngelukkig te maken? Waar ben ik in vredesnaam mee bezig met Emma?´

Maar het was niet de tijd voor kritisch zelfonderzoek. Want Rosie bleef ineens staan en keek verrukt naar hem op. "Denk je echt dat ik de perfecte echtgenote voor je zou zijn?"

Totaal verbluft staarde hij haar aan. "Nou, wij kennen elkaar amper..." begon hij aarzelend. Hoe kwam het gesprek ineens dáárop?! Had hij wat gemist?

Maar Rosie liet er geen gras over groeien. Haar ogen schitterden van verwachting: "Maar je vindt me toch aardig?! Dat heb je zelf gezegd! En ik vind jou aardig!"

O help, hoe redde hij zich hier uit?! "Dat wel, maar je kunt toch niet zomaar..."

Ze liet hem niet uitpraten: "Als twee mensen elkaar aardig vinden, is het toch heel natuurlijk dat ze trouwen?"

"Jawel, maar..." David voelde paniek opkomen. Hij wilde haar niet kwetsen, dit blijkbaar wat wereldvreemde kind, maar...

"En ik zou een heel goede vrouw voor je zijn, David!"

"Rosie, daar twijfel ik niet aan! Maar..."

"Kom op!" Rosie straalde gewoon, en sleepte hem tegen wil en dank mee naar de hoek van de zaal waar vader en moeder Malarvy zich ophielden. En met een mengeling van tevredenheid, geluk en triomf verkondigde ze: "Mam, pap, David heeft me ten huwelijk gevraagd!"

"Wàt!?" stamelde David verbijsterd, zich nu pas echt bewust van de impact die Rosie aan hun toch vrij onschuldige gesprek daarnet bleek te hechten. Maar zijn kreet ging verloren in de vreugdeuitingen en omhelzingen van zijn aanstaande "schoonouders"...

xxx

David sliep slecht die nacht. En de volgende ochtend voelde hij zich ellendig. Hoe had hij dit kunnen laten gebeuren?! Hij, dr. David Ratcliffe, had toch altijd alles onder contrôle? Nee, niet meer... Niet sinds die adembenemende Emma Patterson in zijn leven gekomen was. Niet sinds die haar handen op zijn schouders gelegd had en hem lichtjes gekust had. Sinds dat moment was hij het spoor volkomen bijster... Hij begreep nog steeds niet wat er gisteravond nu eigenlijk gebeurd was; het was allemaal zo snel gegaan. Maar het was wel duidelijk dat hij er met zijn gedachten niet bij geweest was. Nee, zijn gedachten waren bij Emma geweest natuurlijk... Waar anders? Emma...

Nee, niks Emma... Hij moest aan het werk. En hij moest zien Rosie vandaag ergens te spreken te krijgen om de boel recht te zetten. Hoe hij het haar vertellen moest, wist hij nog van geen kant. Hij wilde haar beslist niet kwetsen; ze had al zoveel te verduren in haar leven... Maar ze was zo zielsgelukkig geweest gisteravond, dat hij bij voorbaat al wist dat hij haar pijn zou doen, hoe voorzichtig hij zijn woorden ook zou inkleden...

Werk bleek echter niet de juiste remedie deze morgen. Iedereen had blijkbaar al van de geschiedenis gehoord. DJ, Geoff, Kate, Chris... ze zaten hem allemaal ongenadig te pesten en lachten zich het heen en weer. Hij deed zijn best zich er met een mengeling van integriteit en gemaakte onverschilligheid doorheen te slaan, en probeerde hen zelfs duidelijk te maken dat het helemaal niet om te lachen was. Maar ze wisten van geen ophouden, en hun mateloze plezier kwetste hem diep. Had er dan níémand enig begrip voor de situatie? Voor Rosie? Voor hem?

´O, Emma... Emma...!´ schreeuwde het in hem. Emma zou hem toch zeker niet uitlachen?! Emma zou toch wel begrijpen hoe rot hij zich over dit alles voelde?!

Toen de geintjes van zijn collega´s te zijner koste hem echter te gortig werden, stond hij bruusk op en liep naar buiten. Kate riep hem nog na dat ze wel een bruidstaart wilde bakken. Maar toen viel de deur gelukkig achter hem dicht, en de rest werd hem bespaard. Gelukkig maar. Want het huilen stond hem nader dan het lachen...

Toch maar even naar Emma dan? Zijn voeten gingen al in de richting van de garage, maar hij bedacht zich en keerde zich om. ´Dit is jouw zaak, David Ratcliffe,´ vermaande hij zichzelf. ´Laat Emma er buiten, die heeft wel wat anders te doen. En bovendien weet je niet waar nòg een ontmoeting weer toe kan leiden...´

En dus beende hij met grote passen het dorp uit. Even alleen zijn. Even alles op een rijtje zetten en zijn verdere tactiek bepalen. Een tactiek zonder Emma in elk geval...

xxx

Nu David weg was, vond DJ de basis plotseling veel te stil. Geoff en Chris en Kate waren plichtsgetrouw aan het werk gegaan, maar hij wilde eigenlijk nog wel even lachen. Dus hij pakte zijn walkie-talkie en besloot even bij Emma langs te gaan. De dienstauto´s moesten toch volgetankt worden, dus dat kwam mooi uit. Hij kwam Paula tegen en die nam ook een auto voor haar rekening.

Toen ze bij de garage aankwamen, ging Emma gelijk aan de gang met de benzinepomp. Met druipend leedvermaak vertelde DJ hoe ze zich vanmorgen op de basis bescheurd hadden om Davids opgedrongen huwelijk. "Volgens David dènkt Rosie alleen maar dat hij haar ten huwelijk gevraagd heeft!" eindigde hij gnuivend.

"Nou, dat was vast niet met opzet," bracht Emma geïrriteerd er tegenin. Ze kon er nog steeds niet over uit dat David zich zo had laten compromitteren. Of... had dit ook met haar te maken? Was het een manier om haar uit zijn gedachten te bannen? ´Ja, schiet effe op... Geef jezelf niet teveel eer, trut,´ schold ze in gedachten...

Maar DJ grijnsde. "Waarom zei hij haar dan niet gewoon waar het op staat?"

"Ja, wat denk je? Omdat hij haar gevoelens niet wilde kwetsen natuurlijk!"

"Nou, dat is slim... En nu gaat hij dus maar met haar trouwen?"

Emma begon haar geduld te verliezen. "Ja! En misschien moet iemand hem eens helpen!" ´Maar ik niet!´ dacht ze er onmiddellijk achteraan. ´Ik niet! Niet nu!´

"Maak je niet druk, Em," suste Paula vergoelijkend. "Iedereen ziet het gewoon als een grote grap. Hij heeft zichzelf in de nesten gewerkt, dus..."

DJ glom van genoegen. "Ja... laat hem maar lekker zweten!"

"En Rosie dan?" informeerde Emma puntig nu haar argumenten ten aanzien van David vakkundig de grond ingeboord waren. "Denkt er ook nog iemand aan háár gevoelens?"

Daarover bleken de meningen verdeeld. Maar Emma bleef het schandalig vinden zoals haar vrienden iemand lieten vallen zodra hij in de puree zat. Of het nu om David ging of om iemand anders: zo ging je toch zeker niet met elkaar om!? "Kan Geoff niet met Rosie´s ouders gaan praten dan?" vroeg ze dus. Ze begon zich zo langzamerhand echt op te winden over hun gebrek aan inlevingsvermogen.

Paula grinnikte. "Geoff kan zijn gezicht niet eens in de plooi houden. En Chris evenmin."

"Nou, dat zijn nog eens vrienden waar je wat aan hebt..." liet Emma zich nijdig ontvallen terwijl ze de slang terughing op de pomp.

DJ grijnsde hardvochtig. "Zie het maar onder ogen, Em: David heeft hier gewoon geen vrienden!"

Dat was teveel... En woedend beet ze hem toe: "Nou, gelukkig maar dat ´ie mij dan nog heeft!" En voor hun verbouwereerde ogen verdween ze op hoge benen in de richting van het ziekenhuis.

Ze stormde er naar binnen, en belandde middenin een soort luidruchtige revolutie: de Malarvykinderen renden in het rond, gilden en krijsten, reden iedereen van de sokken met een gekaapte rolstoel, schoten pijlen met rubberdopjes af...

Ze trof Geoff, Chris en Kate aan in de kamer van de Malarvymeisjes, waar ze zonder veel succes orde op zaken trachtten te stellen. Maar het geval met David zat haar veel te hoog om erg veel aandacht te schenken aan de interne problemen van het verplegend personeel. "Waar denken jullie eigenlijk dat je mee bezig bent!?" viel ze met de deur in huis.

"Wat...?" Geoffs blik verried duidelijk dat hij dacht: ´Waar hèb je het over!?´ Ze zou toch niet vinden dat je die kinderen hier maar de boel moest laten afbreken?!

"Ik dacht dat in kleine dorpen iedereen het altijd voor elkaar opnam?" raasde Emma.

Kate en Chris staarden haar stomverbaasd aan. Geoff was de enige die zich aan een antwoord waagde: "Dat doen we toch ook? Of niet soms?"

"Niet meer blijkbaar! David heeft hulp nodig! Maar omdat hij nieuw is, weten jullie blijkbaar niets beters te doen dan hem uit te lachen!"

Geoff lachte maar wat. Hij voelde zich ineens toch een beetje schuldig, maar hij kon het niet helpen dat hij alweer in een geamuseerde lach dreigde te schieten. "Nou ja, het is ook zo´n grappige situatie," verdedigde hij zich halfslachtig.

"Maar niet voor David! En al helemaal niet voor het meisje in kwestie!" Ze zond hem een vlammende blik. "Dus wat zouden jullie eens denken van een beetje hulp, hè?"

Woest op de hele wereld, en teleurgesteld in de houding van haar vrienden beende Emma weer naar buiten. Terug naar de garage. Het werd tijd dat ze daar eens wat ging doen voor de kost. Dat ging niet goed zo: gisteren was er al bijna niets uit haar handen gekomen, en vandaag alweer niet... Die arme David haalde haar hele leven overhoop...

Terwijl de herrie hen nog onophoudelijk omspoelde keken Chris, Geoff en Kate elkaar verbijsterd aan.

"Wat had die ineens? Ze leek me nogal van de kook!" merkte Geoff op.

Kate haalde haar schouders op, maar Chris zei nadenkend: "Misschien had ze wel een beetje gelijk..."

"Geen zorgen, David komt er zelf wel uit," voorspelde Geoff. "Emma trekt het zich gewoon teveel aan, dat is alles."

Kate en Chris knikten. Maar het reeds sluimerende zaadje van onrust roerde zich prompt weer bij Chris, en ze nam zich stellig voor straks even rustig met Emma te gaan praten. Er moest toch een reden zijn dat ze zich dit zo aantrok? Zoals ze het voor die knul opnam...! Was er dan toch iets tussen die twee?

xxx

Geoff had gelijk gehad: David kwam er inderdaad zelf wel uit. Toen hij terug was gekomen in het dorp, had hij Rosie zien zitten dromen in het theekoepeltje. Even had hij geaarzeld, maar toen besloot hij dat het beter was de koe maar direct bij de horens te vatten en haar uit de droom te helpen.

Het was geen gemakkelijk gesprek geweest. Rosie waande zich echt verliefd, en het bleek dat haar trouwen met hem haar manier was om aan haar familie te ontsnappen en een eigen leven te gaan leiden. Het kostte moeite, maar uiteindelijk wist hij haar ervan te overtuigen dat - ook al vond hij haar erg aardig - ze elkaar nog veel te kort kenden om al aan trouwen te denken. En dat een vriendelijke jongeman die een paar keer met je danst niet automatisch van je houdt. Rosie zelf trok daaruit tenslotte de - juiste - conclusie dat hij helemaal niet van haar hield. Dat was pijnlijk voor haarzelf, maar hij durfde die pijn - bang voor de gevolgen - niet te verzachten. Zodat ze uiteindelijk, snikkend en kwaad, de straat over rende en in het hotel verdween. En hij bleef achter. Opgelucht en bezwaard... Maar zijn huwelijk was in elk geval van de baan. Gelukkig...

xxx

Later op de dag ging Chris met een smoesje bij Emma langs in de garage. Ze wilde nu weleens weten hoe en wat. Wat was er aan de hand? En waarom verdedigde Emma die arrogante knaap te vuur en te zwaard? Het was net goed voor hem dat hij in de problemen zat. Eigen schuld. Dat zou hem wel leren...

Toen het smoesje uitgewerkt was, begon Chris daarom diplomatiek: "Emma, je weet: ik ben niet alleen je arts, maar ook je vriendin. Om je dokter te spreken heb je een afspraak nodig. Maar je vriendin kun je altijd spreken. En het kost niks."

Emma trok vragend haar wenkbrauwen op. En Chris vervolgde: "Ik weet dat je kwaad op ons was vanwege David vandaag, maar er is meer aan de hand, hè?"

Emma slikte. Er was inderdaad meer. Veel meer... Dat Chris dat nu meteen weer doorhad! Zouden er meer mensen zijn die...?!

Chris pakte haar bij de schouders en zei dringend: "Je moet er met iemand over praten, Em!"

Emma probeerde het nog weg te slikken, maar het lukte niet. En voor ze ze tegen kon houden stroomden de woorden al uit haar mond: "Sam en ik hadden nooit met elkaar moeten trouwen..."

Ze zag Chris´ verblufte gezicht. Nee, die begreep er niets van. Natuurlijk niet... Ze wist immers niet...

"Maar... jullie waren toch zo gelukkig!" trachtte Chris haar weer op het rechte spoor te brengen. Maar de gedachten tolden ook door haar hoofd. Was haar vermoeden dan toch juist? Was Emma bezig een relatie aan te gaan met een ander?! Met David, of all people!? De ploert, de klootzak, de...! Haar vocabulaire schoot tekort om haar verontwaardiging over de knul afdoende onder woorden te brengen. Hoe durfde hij, de schoft! Ze had toch al niet zo´n hoge pet van hem op gehad, maar nu...!

Emma begon half te huilen. "Zijn we echt zo gelukkig?" Ze dacht aan de avond na het ongeluk, toen ze op het nippertje aan de verdrinkingsdood ontsnapt was. En Sam die... "Soms misschien, als hij eens thuis is..." mompelde ze. Ze draaide zich om en slofte terug naar de garage. Wat had het voor zin...?

Maar Chris riep haar terug: "Hé, je voelt je gewoon rot omdat hij weg is, en jij overal alleen voor staat!"

Fel draaide Emma zich naar haar om. "Sam is altíjd weg!"

"En hij was er niet toen je hem nodig had!" voltooide Chris onverstoorbaar haar zin.

Emma barstte weer in snikken uit. "Sam is er nóóit als ik hem nodig heb... Hij is nooit op de boerderij; hij is er nooit als het dak lekt, en de afvoer verstopt is en... Sam is er gewoon nóóit! Punt uit!"

Chris sloeg troostend haar armen om Emma heen. "Houd je nog wel van hem?" vroeg ze voorzichtig.

Sam, vechtend voor zijn leven, voor lucht... Sam, met vreselijk veel pijn... Sam die haar desondanks op dat moment vertelde hoe verschrikkelijk veel hij van haar hield... Sam in de kerk, die een ring aan haar vinger schoof en haar eeuwig trouw beloofde... Sam, blij als een kind met het babytje dat ging komen... Sam in paniek toen ze die baby verloor, en zo zorgzaam daarna... Ja, ze wist in elk geval zeker dat hij van háár hield. Afgezien van zijn huidige mysterieuze uitspattingen in Sydney dan. Maar of zij ook nog van hem hield? Ze wist het niet. Ze wist het echt niet... Ze had er nooit aan getwijfeld, maar nu... Maar dat kon ze toch niet zeggen...! Niet tegen Chris, niet tegen niemand! "Hoe zou ik niet van hem kunnen houden?" antwoordde ze dus maar enigszins retorisch.

En dat was ook weer waar... Ergens hield ze nog van hem. Maar of ze nog genóég van hem hield...? En David dan? Hoe kun je nu van twee mannen tegelijk houden? Of was dit met David maar een bevlieging? Gewoon, een verlangen naar gezelschap, naar geborgenheid nu Sam in Sydney zat en zij zich zo eenzaam en verlaten voelde?

Maar Chris dacht duidelijk een andere richting uit: "Vertel hem dan als hij terugkomt dat je het zat bent om alles alleen op te knappen!"

Emma kreunde... Het vertellen aan Sam, die lieve goeierd met zijn opvliegende karakter...? Vertellen dat ze serieus verliefd meende te zijn op een ander?? Lieve hemel, dat nooit! Hij zou gehakt van David maken...! Ze snikte het opeens uit; ze wist het echt niet meer... "En wat moet ik nu dan...?!" kreet ze wanhopig.

Chris moest even nadenken. Ze had de wisselende uitdrukkingen op Emma´s gezicht natuurlijk gezien, maar Emma wilde duidelijk niet praten. En dat had ze gewoon te respecteren; ze kon haar tenslotte niet dwingen. Maar ze wilde zo graag helpen als ze kon... Troosten. Ze klopte opbeurend op Emma´s arm. "Lekkende daken zijn mijn specialiteit. En ik weet zeker dat Geoff kan toveren met verstopte afvoeren!"

Tegen wil en dank schoot Emma in een waterige lach. Ze zag Geoff al: de onhandigste der onhandigen op elk technisch vlak...

Het was natuurlijk geen antwoord waar ze echt wat aan had. Het was niet eens echt een antwoord op haar vraag geweest; meer een uitgestoken vriendinnenhand. Maar ze was toch blij dat ze - al was het maar een klein beetje - haar hart had kunnen luchten. En het was tenslotte toch aan haar om dit dilemma op te lossen; dat kon niemand anders voor haar doen. Niettemin was ze Chris zielsdankbaar dat die haar weer even aan het lachen had gemaakt.

Chris was zich er ook drommels goed van bewust dat haar antwoord bepaald geen oplossing voor Emma´s problemen was. Bovendien was het een loze belofte, want Geoff en Kate zouden één dezer dagen vertrekken om stiekem te gaan trouwen. En wat wist zijzelf van lekkende daken en verstopte afvoeren? Helemaal niets! Daar pleegde ze Emma immers bij te halen...? De ironie... Maar ze was blij dat ze Emma in elk geval wat had kunnen opmonteren, en haar er tevens kies aan had herinnerd dat ze altijd bereid was om te luisteren. Want ze mocht dan niet veel zijn op technisch gebied; luisteren kon ze wel. En het leek haar dat Emma op het moment harder een luisterend oor nodig had dan technische assistentie...

En met een lachje en een warme omhelzing ging elk zijns weegs.

xxx

Toen ze de dag daarna met zijn allen de familie Malarvy uitgezwaaid hadden, liepen David en Emma ´toevallig´ samen op in de richting van respectievelijk de basis en de garage.

"Ik wil graag met je praten," zei Emma pardoes toen ze buiten gehoorsafstand van de rest waren.

Hij keek haar verbaasd aan, en ze lachte hem vrolijk toe. "Nee, niet éven, niet nu. En al helemaal niet hier. Maar jij bent vrij morgen, hè? Heb je zin om bij mij thuis te komen? Ik heb een hele berg klusjes te doen, en misschien ben jij wel handig."

Davids hart maakte een jubelende rondedans door zijn borst, maar hij vroeg voorzichtig: "Is dat nu wel verstandig?"

Ze wist natuurlijk meteen waar hij op doelde. "Zeg, maak het nou! We zijn toch zeker allebei volwassen!? En ik gebruik je gewoon als klusjesman, verder niks. Erewoord!" Ze gaf hem een por tussen zijn ribben en rende een paar passen van hem weg. Toen draaide ze zich om en vroeg achteruitlopend: "Nou? Kom je of niet?"

Zo´n wervelwind... Ze was onweerstaanbaar, en zo guitig als ze keek...! Hij kon niet anders: hij knikte met een brede lach op zijn gezicht. "Okay. Ik kom morgen bij jou."

En Emma? Ze vergat hem te bedanken. Ze draaide zich om op haar teenspitsen en danste voor hem uit de straat over naar de garage. Morgen werd een móórddag!


	3. De klusjesdag

Deel 3

_**De klusjesdag**_

_(basisverhaal: Anneke; bewerking: Margherita)_

_._

De volgende ochtend vroeg werd David met een gelukzalig gevoel wakker. Hij zou de hele dag in Emma´s gezelschap mogen verkeren, wat een feest! Ergens in zijn achterhoofd fluisterde weliswaar een klein stemmetje dat hij wel zou moeten uitkijken vandaag; dat ze niet over de schreef zouden gaan. Maar hij achtte zich sterk genoeg om die verleiding te weerstaan, en bovendien: Emma had hem haar erewoord gegeven dat ze hem enkel en alleen als klusjesman zou gebruiken. Dat zat dus wel goed.

Na een lange rit onder het genot van een popzender draaide hij tegen negenen in uitgelaten stemming het erf van de Pattersonfarm op. Hij claxonneerde kort en sprong uit de auto. Meteen kwam Emma van de veranda springen, en hij verlustigde zich in de aanblik van haar stralende ogen en gezicht en haar en lach en houding en...

"Hier is de bestelde klusjesman; tot uw dienst!" salueerde hij toen Emma hem tot op een paar pas genaderd was.

Emma grijnsde terug. "Mooi op tijd. We hebben een massa te doen vandaag, dus... Wat wil je: eerst koffie of gelijk beginnen?"

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Maakt me niet uit. Zeg jij het maar; jij bent de baas."

"Dan eerst koffie," besloot Emma, en ze trok hem mee naar binnen. Haar hart huppelde door haar borst. Heerlijk, die jongen de hele dag over de vloer. En geen haan die er naar kraaide, want hij kwam haar gewoon helpen klussen. Volkomen legitiem toch? Ze had ook Luke kunnen vragen. Of George, of Geoff, of DJ, of Vic, of Jack, of... Maar zij had nu toevallig David gevraagd. Nou en? Dat hij nieuw was maakte niets uit. Het was eerder juist een reden om hem te vragen: hij leek nog niet echt ingeburgerd, en had nog geen tijd gehad om echt vrienden te maken. Dat was van de week wel gebleken toen iedereen hem alleen maar uitlachte vanwege die kwestie met Rosie Malarvy. Het zou alleen maar prettig voor hem zijn om zijn vrije dag te kunnen doorbrengen in gezelschap van iemand die hij blijkbaar graag mocht. En zij mocht hem ook graag. Dus waarom niet? Niets mis mee toch?

Tijdens de koffie vertelde Emma hem wat er zoal gebeuren moest. Ze bespraken hoe ze de problemen het best konden aanpakken, en binnen drie kwartier waren ze aan het werk. Er was meer dan genoeg te doen, en het gaf hen voldoende afleiding om zonder noemenswaardige verleidingen hun verhouding kameraadschappelijk te houden. Ze knutselden, kletsten, lachten, plaagden, kibbelden, en onder hun handen werd alles wat kapot was keurig opgekalefaterd.

Emma had echter heel wat binnenpretjes over David. Hij was zo heerlijk onhandig... Al die kleine ongelukjes die kunnen gebeuren als je aan het klussen bent gebeurden negen van de tien keer bij hèm. Aan de andere kant was hij wel degene die de beste en meest efficiënte ideeën had om de problemen in en om het huis op te lossen. Technisch inzicht had hij dus wel degelijk; hij miste echter zelfs de meest basale praktische ervaring om zijn plannen met succes ten uitvoer te brengen. Maar goed, dat hiaat kon zij mooi aanvullen, en zo vormden ze een prima team. En eigenlijk... eigenlijk voelde ze zich voor het eerst sinds tijden weer eens echt gelukkig...

Voor de lunch picknickten ze op een deken in de ietwat verwilderde tuin, en daarna namen ze maar een siësta.

"Dat hebben we wel verdiend," vond David terwijl hij zich uitstrekte in het gras. "We hebben al zoveel gedaan; nu mogen we het er wel even van nemen. De dag is nog lang niet om."

Emma grinnikte. "Ja joh, wat je nu doet is èchte arbeid. Dat doktertje spelen van jullie stelt lichamelijk niks voor. Een luilekkerland!"

David grijnsde genoeglijk. "Ja hoor... Volgende keer laten we je gewoon in de rivier liggen, okay?"

Als antwoord kreeg hij een graspol naar zijn hoofd, maar daarna daalde de rust toch neer over de Pattersonfarm en in de schaduw van de bomen dommelden de twee harde werkers weg. De zon brandde op de dunne bladeren, een licht, verkoelend windje deed de struiken ritselen en Jeddah nam de kans waar een paar overgebleven lekkernijen van het picknickkleed te bietsen. Alles ademde rust en vrede.

xxx

Toen de ergste middaghitte voorbij was, besloot Emma dat het tijd werd om het lekkende dak te repareren. Dus ze haalden de ladder uit de schuur en klommen het dak op met het benodigde materiaal en gereedschap. Algauw klonken de hamerslagen door de wijde omtrek. De zon brandde op hun hoofden, en David kreeg het uiteindelijk zo warm dat hij zijn shirt uittrok.

"Zeg doc, ben je wel helemaal lekker?" informeerde Emma. "Zo met die bleke rug in de volle zon? Als je dat shirt zo nodig uit wilt, smeer je dan in ieder geval behoorlijk in. Straks heb je de blaren op je rug staan!"

Daar had ze natuurlijk gelijk in, en gedwee volgde David haar de ladder af en naar binnen. Emma pakte de zonnebrandolie uit de kast, en David begon zijn armen, zijn schouders, zijn nek en zijn borst overvloedig in te smeren. En Emma kon het niet laten: ze keek verlekkerd toe. Ze had nooit gedacht dat zo´n tengere jongen ook van die golvende spieren zou hebben. Hij had niet bepaald zo´n brede borstkas als Sam, maar ook die tanige, bijna magere borstkas had zijn charme. Ze zou die best eens willen...

Maar Davids stem onderbrak haar voor ze die gedachte tot het eind toe gedacht had: "Kun jij dan mijn rug even doen, alsjeblieft?"

"Natuurlijk," antwoordde ze op de automatische piloot, en ze nam de fles al van hem over. Maar haar vingers tintelden terwijl David haar zijn rug toekeerde, en ze glimlachte breed. Hoezo een verboden genoegen...? Maar een verboden genoegen dat je met de beste wil van de wereld niet verboden kon noemen: hij kon immers kwalijk zijn eigen rug insmeren?! En zij kon hem toch niet moedwillig zijn rug laten verbranden?

Hij schokte even in een reflex toen de koele olie zijn warme rug raakte. Of was het omdat haar hand hem aanraakte? Breed glimlachend begon ze het witte goedje over zijn rug uit te smeren. Tergend langzaam. Genietend. Dit genoegen kon niemand haar immers verbieden? Ze voelde zijn warme huid verstrakken onder haar handen. Zijn spieren. Zijn ribben. Het was een zondig genot, maar daarom niet minder lekker. Ze zag hoe David kippenvel kreeg, en grijnsde verstolen. Het was misschien gemeen, maar het was zo´n heerlijke sensatie om die jongen op te naaien...

David beet intussen wanhopig zijn onderlip aan flarden. Nu was het de hele dag zó goed gegaan, en nu...?! Waar was Emma in vredesnaam mee bezig!? Hij bedwong een rilling. Wilde ze zo graag dat ze weer zo gegeneerd verlegen tegenover elkaar stonden?! Hij had gedacht dat ze zo, even vlug, zijn rug zou doen. Maar in plaats daarvan leek het wel of ze...

"Waarom doe je het zo langzaam?" bracht hij tenslotte uit. Jemig, wat klonk dat schor...

"Dan trekt het er beter in..." loog Emma sottovoce.

"Oh..." Hij zweeg verder maar. Kiezen op elkaar en je niet laten kennen; dat was het enige wat erop zat. Die rug was tenslotte niet eindeloos. Maar lang duurde het wel voor ze zich van haar taak gekweten had... Eindeloos lang...

Zwijgend klommen ze daarna weer op het dak. En zwijgend gingen ze verder met hun werk. En pas toen David zich weer eens - voor de vierde keer die dag - grondig op zijn duim sloeg, vonden ze hun gewone, kameraadschappelijke gesprekstoon terug.

Nadat ze weer een hele tijd geklust en ook weer gekletst hadden, vroeg Emma: "Biertje?"

"Ja, lekker," antwoordde David. "Ik kom zo; ik maak dit nog even af."

Emma klauterde naar beneden. Maar toen ze weer buiten kwam met twee flesjes bier zag ze iets dat sterk deed denken aan een scène uit zo´n ouderwetse slapstick: David was blijkbaar van het dak gegleden, en met zijn bermudashorts blijven haken aan de dakgoot. Nu hing hij hulpeloos te spartelen om los te komen. Ze proestte het uit van het lachen. Het was ook geen gezicht...!

"Ja, sta daar een beetje te lachen!" verweet David haar verbolgen. "Als je me nou eens helpt?"

Maar op dat moment scheurde de broek een stukje uit, en David zakte een stukje mee. Hij probeerde wanhopig de veilige dakgoot te grijpen, maar die was onbereikbaar voor zijn graaiende handen. Emma beet op haar lip, maar ze kon haar lachen niet inhouden; het was ook zo´n zot gezicht!

"Als je die broek nu helemaal uit laat scheuren, kom je vanzelf los!" giechelde ze behulpzaam. Het kwam haar op een verontwaardigde blik van het worstelende slachtoffer te staan.

"Okay, okay..." Ze zette de flesjes tegen de muur, maar toen ze zich omdraaide bevroor de lach op haar gezicht. De dakgoot was leeg...! "David...?!" riep ze verschrikt.

Blijkbaar was zijn broek nu inderdaad helemaal uitgescheurd, zodat hij naar beneden gedonderd was. Ze rende naar de plek waar hij daarnet nog aan de goot had gebungeld. Daar lag hij. Met zijn ogen dicht. Bewegingloos...

Op haar knieën viel ze naast hem neer. "David! David, leef je nog?"

Hij kreunde zachtjes. En bezorgd legde ze haar vingers in zijn hals, zoekend naar de halsslagader. "David?!" Oh my, hij zou toch niet...? Bezorgd boog ze zich over hem heen. Wat moest ze in vredesnaam doen?! Naar de ademhaling luisteren, dat deden ze toch altijd?

Maar terwijl ze haar oor vlakbij zijn mond hield, zag ze vanuit haar ooghoeken dat David een gezicht trok. "Dat kriebelt!" mopperde hij verwijtend.

"O nee! Jij rotvent!" Ze sprong overeind. "Mij de doodsschrik op het lijf jagen, kun je wel?!" Met grote passen beende ze weg. Maar ze moest eigenlijk ook wel een beetje lachen: hij had haar mooi beet gehad...

David krabbelde stijf overeind en rende haar achterna. "Hé! Kun je niet meer tegen een grapje?" wilde hij weten toen hij haar had ingehaald.

Ze keek hem aan, en tussen een lach en een woedeuitbarsting zei ze nadrukkelijk: "Wil je dat nooit, maar dan ook nóóit meer doen!"

"Wil jij me dan ook nooit, maar dan ook nóóit meer zo uitlachen?!"

Ze keek hem nog eens aan. Eén en al gekwetste mannelijke trots, ja ja... Maar haar restje boosheid verdween op slag toen ze zag hoe hij eruit zag. Ze kon het niet helpen: ze schoot weer in de lach.

Fronsend keek hij haar aan. "Wat nou weer?"

Emma probeerde haar lach te smoren, maar het lukte niet echt. "Moet je kijken hoe je erbij loopt..."

David keek naar beneden. Zijn broek was helemaal uitgescheurd, hij zat onder de witte schaafplekken en overal zaten geelrode en groene vegen.

"Hier, da´s nog niet alles," giechelde Emma, en ze plukte een bos versgemaaid gras uit zijn haar.

David slaakte een komische zucht. "Tja, dat heb je ervan als je moet werken voor zo´n slavendrijver als jij..."

"Wat! Noem je míj een slavendrijver? En ik geef je nog wel bier!" riep Emma verontwaardigd. Ze waren inmiddels weer bij het huis teruggekomen. Eén van de bierflesjes was omgevallen, en Emma raapte het nu op en goot het laatste restje over hem uit.

Hij schudde zich als een poedel. "O, maar dat kan ik ook!" Hij pakte snel het andere flesje, schudde er even flink aan en spoot het schuimende vocht wraakgierig in Emma´s richting. Emma slaakte een gil en maakte dat ze wegkwam. Maar de laatste slok bier nam hij zelf. Voordat hij haar achterna ging.

Met die beweging trok er echter ineens een vlijmende pijn door zijn schouder. Hij trok een grimas terwijl hij het bier doorslikte. Blijkbaar was die duikeling daarnet toch niet helemaal zonder nadelige gevolgen gebleven. Voorzichtig draaide hij zijn schouder om te zien hoe die functioneerde.

"Wat doe je?" vroeg Emma van een afstandje.

Hij grimaste nog eens. "Het was niet allemaal acteerwerk. Ik geloof dat ik me toch behoorlijk bezeerd heb toen ik van het dak viel." Hij wees naar zijn schouder.

"O, David!" klonk Emma bezorgd. Ze holde naar hem terug. "Ben je erg gewond?"

Hij keek op haar neer. Ze was aanbiddelijk zoals ze daar voor hem stond: druipend van het bier, met een nogal beteuterde uitdrukking op haar gezicht... Hij grinnikte. "Moet je zien hoe je erbij loopt!" plaagde hij. Hij veegde een druppel van haar wang en likte hem van zijn vinger. "Blèh, zout bier..."

Emma grinnikte. De schade scheen toch wel mee te vallen, en ineens voelde ze zich heel ondeugend. "Zal ik een kusje op de zere plek geven dan? Een oude remedie, maar naar verluidt werkt ´ie uitstekend!"

Haar ondeugende blik werkte aanstekelijk: Davids ogen flikkerden, en hij wees haar waar het pijn deed. "De medische wetenschap weet nog niet half wat de helende kracht is van kusjes," beaamde hij schijnheilig.

"Precies." Met glinsterende ogen kweet Emma zich van haar taak. "Doet het èrg zeer?" informeerde ze. "In dat geval moet je waarschijnlijk meer medicijn hebben."

"Nogal, ja." Hij keek zielig. "Ik geloof nooit dat één enkel kusje voldoende is om..."

Emma had er geen enkel bezwaar tegen om de behandeling nog even voort te zetten. En David? Die voelde zich helemaal licht worden in zijn hoofd. Oh, wat een heerlijk gevoel, deze vrouw tegen zijn blote bast! Haar blonde haren, plakkerig van het bier, die tegen zijn wang kriebelden, haar zachte lippen die keer op keer zijn schouder streelden... Hij drukte een impulsieve kus in haar haren en sloeg genietend zijn armen om haar heen. Dacht hij. Maar die beweging veroorzaakte weer zo´n pijnscheut door zijn schouder dat hij zijn adem inzoog, en Emma keek geschrokken op. "Wat...?"

"Nee, niks..." mompelde hij. Die rotpijn ook... Net nu hij heerlijk... Nee. Nee. En nog eens: nee. Hij haalde eens diep adem en liet haar los. Die pijn was een waarschuwing, en niets anders. Een waarschuwing dat hij op de verkeerde weg was. Want waar zou dit zómaar toe leiden? Juist. Voor je het weet waren ze te ver gegaan. En dat was niet de bedoeling. Emma was getrouwd met Sam, en verder niks.

Emma las de gedachten van zijn gezicht, en ook zij realiseerde zich dat ze met vuur speelde. "Het doet echt pijn, hè? Wacht maar even: ik haal wat ijs om erop te doen. En," vervolgde ze op veelzeggende toon: "Bier. Om te drínken dit keer."

Kordaat liep ze het huis in, en David liet zich stijf zakken op de deken die er nog lag van de lunch. Toen ze weer naast hem zat, en ze in eendrachtig stilzwijgen een paar slokjes van hun bier gedronken hadden, pakte ze een ijsblokje uit het emmertje dat tussen hen in stond. "Waar doet het precies pijn?"

Hij wees het haar. "Vooral aan de voorkant."

"Ga maar liggen," gebood ze. En toen begon ze met het ijsblokje over zijn bovenarm en zijn schouder te bewegen.

En daar lag hij dan. Weerloos onder het ijsblokje in Emma´s hand. Hij keek naar haar door zijn oogharen. De stralende krans van haar blonde haren werd nog geaccentueerd door de halo van zonlicht die er omheen lag. Als hij zijn ogen nèt even dichtkneep, had ze een heuse stralenkrans. Hij glimlachte bij zichzelf. Sinte Emma, ja ja... Die zijn instructies over waar het pijn deed wel erg ruim interpreteerde... Hij had toch zeker niets over zijn borst gezegd?! Hij kreeg plotseling kippenvel, en hij rilde onwillekeurig.

Emma zag het. En ze kon het niet laten: ze móést er gewoon misbruik van maken. Ze boog zich dieper over hem heen, zodat haar haren over zijn tepels gleden. En intussen begon ze met het snelsmeltende ijsklontje cirkels te trekken over zijn borst. Ze voelde hoe hij huiverde, maar hij zei of deed niks...

Nee, David had wel andere dingen aan zijn hoofd. Allereerst moest hij al zijn wilskracht mobiliseren om niet op deze subtiele uitdaging in te gaan. Ze zou hèm niet nog eens zo ver krijgen om...! Maar goeie genade, wat kostte dat een moeite... Hij sloot zijn ogen en beet alweer op zijn lip. Zou hij nog iets aan lip over hebben vanavond? Maar hij moest standvastig blijven... Emma wist net zo goed als hij dat dit niet kon. Niet verstandig was. Soms vergat hij het even, soms zij. Maar nu wilde hij haar een koekje van eigen deeg geven, want op dit moment speelde ze gewoon een spelletje met hem. En hij hield van spelletjes. Vooral als je echt vuil kunt spelen...!

Voorzichtig bewoog hij zijn andere hand in de richting van het ijsemmertje, en zonder dat ze het merkte haalde ook hij een handje ijsklontjes uit de emmer. En voordat Emma ook maar in de gaten had wat er gebeurde liet hij ze in haar openvallende bloesje glijden.

Met een gil van hier tot Tokyo vloog Emma overeind, en onder het uitstoten van ongearticuleerde kreten probeerde ze in een woeste rondedans haar bloesje zo vlug mogelijk uit haar korte broek te trekken om die glibberige, ijzigkoude blokjes kwijt te raken. Ook Jeddah was gealarmeerd door haar kreten, en kwam zijn vrouwtje ogenblikkelijk te hulp gesneld. Wild blaffend sprong hij tegen haar op, en daar Emma daar niet bepaald op verdacht was, rolden ze het volgende moment met z´n tweeën over de grond. David zat uitgebreid te lachen op het kleed, en toen Emma zich eindelijk van hond en klontjes bevrijd had, hijgde ze verbolgen: "Is dat mijn dank?!" Ze raapte een zanderig klontje op en gooide het naar zijn hoofd. Maar het belandde in de struiken.

Nog nalachend kwam hij overeind en liep op haar toe. "Nee. Dat is je verdiende loon," was zijn droge commentaar. Hij stak haar de hand toe en trok haar overeind.

Verlegen keek ze naar de grond en fatsoeneerde zo goed en zo kwaad als het ging haar verfomfaaide uiterlijk. Hij had gelijk. Natuurlijk had hij gelijk. O, waarom liet ze zich toch iedere keer weer meeslepen?! Het was niet eerlijk! Niet tegenover hem, en niet tegenover... Ze bloosde. Ze realiseerde zich ineens dat ze de hele dag nog geen seconde aan Sam gedacht had. Wat was er toch in haar gevaren!? "Het spijt me, David..." mompelde ze beschaamd. Ze durfde hem niet eens meer in de ogen te kijken en liet zich moedeloos op de deken vallen. Hij zette zich naast haar, en een hele tijd was het gewoon stil.

Tenslotte sprak Emma beverig: "Ik begrijp eigenlijk niks van mezelf. Het is allemaal zo... zo natuurlijk vandaag... Zo normaal. Alsof we elkaar al jaren kennen. En..." Ze probeerde haar tranen weg te slikken, maar er ontsnapten er toch een paar. "Het is zo gek, maar ik voel me zo gelukkig als jij bij me bent... Net of..."

David knikte, en zuchtte eens diep. "Ik weet het. Zo voelt het voor mij ook." Voorzichtig veegde hij een grote traan van haar wang. "Maar het kan niet, Em. En dat weet jij net zo goed als ik. We mogen vrienden zijn, maar ook niet meer dan dat. Ik vergeet het zo af en toe ook, dat heb je gemerkt. Maar jij hoort bij Sam. En daar wil ik onder geen beding tussenkomen... hoe ik me ook tot je aangetrokken voel," voegde hij er na een korte aarzeling aan toe.

Betraand keek ze naar hem op. "Als Sam er niet was geweest..."

"Maar Sam is er wèl," brak hij haar af.

Ze slaakte een zucht en wendde haar ogen weer af. "Ja..." Maar wat als Sam vandaag of morgen eens verongelukte...? Dan zou ze...! Ze huiverde geschrokken van haar eigen gedachten. Nee. Zo mocht ze niet denken... O, Sam...! Ze barstte ineens in snikken uit. "Ik weet het niet meer...!" O, Sam...! Nee, hij mocht niet verongelukken! Dat nooit! Maar David, hij... o hemel, hoe kwam ze ooit uit deze gordiaanse knoop?!

David aarzelde. Wat nú weer? Vaag voelde hij zich schuldig, maar hij begreep niet goed waarvoor. Even probeerde hij stoïcijns naast haar te blijven zitten, en zich te beperken tot haar met medelijdende blik te bezien. Veel verstandiger immers. Maar ik moet de man nog zien die onbewogen blijft bij de hartverscheurende aanblik van de tranen van de vrouw van zijn dromen... Het duurde dan ook niet lang of hij begon haar bemoedigend op de rug te kloppen. Wat als vanzelf leidde tot een troostende arm om haar schouders. Wat tot gevolg had dat Emma zich huilend tegen zijn borst wierp. Met als consequentie dat hij de pijn in zijn schouder verbeet en ook zijn andere arm beschermend om haar heen sloeg. En zo bleven ze zitten, twee hopeloos verliefde mensen op een kleed in de zonovergoten tuin.

"O David," huiverde Emma, "ik ben zo verschrikkelijk verliefd... op jou! Maar Sam... Ik... Wat moet ik in hemelsnaam dóén!?" Het klonk als een noodkreet. Ze voelde hoe hij diep ademhaalde voor een antwoord, en ze kapte hem al af voor hij zijn mond open had kunnen doen: "Nee, zeg maar niks... Ik wéét wel dat..."

En dat kon hij alleen maar beamen. Met pijn in het hart. Was hij immers niet ook zo verschrikkelijk en hopeloos verliefd op háár...? Hij kon niets anders doen dan haar zwijgend te koesteren in zijn armen... en zelfs dat ging - onder de omstandigheden - misschien eigenlijk al te ver...

xxx

Ook toen Emma weer wat bedaard was, bleven ze nog zo zitten. Bij elkaar weggekropen, de armen koesterend om elkaar heengeslagen. Het voelde zo heerlijk vertrouwd. Warm. Thuis. Maar het was Jeddah die er een eind aan kwam maken: ze kwam aangesprongen vanuit een andere hoek van de tuin, en legde pardoes haar voorpoten op Emma´s schouders.

"Hé!" riep die verontwaardigd. Maar het volgende moment werd er een natte snuit in haar nek geduwd.

Emma wikkelde zich los uit Davids omhelzing. "Is het al zo laat?" riep ze uit terwijl ze vlug overeind kwam. Ze gaf de hond een stevige aai over zijn kop en keek om naar David die met een vragende blik naar haar opkeek. Ze trok hem overeind en lachte verlegen haar gène weg: "Om vijf uur wil ze wat eten; daar kun je de klok op gelijk zetten!"

"Nu je het zegt... Ik zou ook wel wat lusten."

Ze gingen gedrieën naar binnen, waarbij Jeddah hen uitgelaten kwispelend voor de voeten liep. Emma schudde wat brokken in Jeddah´s bak, en daarna zei ze: "Ik ga eerst even douchen voordat ik met het eten begin. Okay?"

Hij trok een wenkbrauw op. "Jij kon toch niet koken?"

Ze keek hem verbaasd aan.

"Dat vertelde je me ten minste toen je daar in die vermaledijde rivier lag," verklaarde hij.

Haar gezicht betrok. "Daar wil ik niet meer aan denken. Maar ik heb inmiddels wel íets bijgeleerd, hoor!"

xxx

Toen ze fris en wel uit de douche kwam, zag ze van alles op het aanrecht staan. Vragend keek ze David aan. "Wat moet dat voorstellen?"

"Ik heb je voorraadkast even geplunderd," legde hij uit.

"En wat moet dit worden, als ik vragen mag?"

Hij glimlachte breed. "Hak de uien, open de blikken, gooi alles bij elkaar, en je hebt een heerlijke Mexicaanse chili con carne. Kan ik ook nog even douchen?"

"Tuurlijk. Tenzij je zin hebt in uien snijden?" Ze lachte.

David grinnikte haar toe. "Ik ben al weg!"

xxx

Toen hij uit de douche kwam, stond de pan met eten al op. Hij keek erin. "Perfecte samenwerking."

Emma knikte droog. "Mijnheer stelt het menu samen, en ik mag de uien snijden!" Ze lachte ineens toen ze dacht aan die keer dat ze een stel schaapscheerders over de vloer had gehad die in haar - een vrouw - geen gezag wensten te erkennen. Even betrok haar gezicht: Sam was natuurlijk weer eens weggeweest. Maar ze herstelde zich meteen, en vertelde David met verve van die grappige episode: hoe ze uiteindelijk de raad van een oudere vriendin had opgevolgd en haar stoere monteurskloffie verruild had voor een lief gebloemd jurkje en zorgvuldige make-up. En hoe ze toen met een gesneden ui in een zakdoek de kaartspelende heren hun thee had gebracht, heel onderdanig, en steeds maar haar ogen bettend met die zakdoek vol ui. Haar lieflijke verschijning en haar krokodillentranen hadden de heren scheerders diep geroerd, en voor ze pap had kunnen zeggen waren ze al aan het werk geweest...

David grijnsde breed. Hij zag het voor zich!

xxx

Terwijl ze zaten te eten zei David: "Vertel eens wat meer over Sam? Ik moet straks met hem samenwerken, zie je. En daar zie ik toch wel een beetje tegenop eigenlijk."

Emma zuchtte en keek even van hem weg. Ach, Sam... Hij moest eens weten... Maar ze begreep Davids onzekerheid ook zo goed, dus ze vertelde toch maar. Hoe ze Sam ontmoet had; hoe hij vanaf het allereerste moment weg van haar was geweest. Hoe zij hem plagend wat op een vriendschappelijk afstand gehouden had, tot ze zich plotseling - op het moment dat zijn leven aan een zijden draadje hing - realiseerde dat haar leven zonder hem zo oneindig leeg en zinloos zou zijn. Hoe gek ze langzamerhand op die cowboy geworden was. Ze waren stapelverliefd geweest allebei, en zijn huwelijksaanzoek had niet lang op zich laten wachten. En o, wat een kibbelpartijen waren daarop gevolgd! Want hij was zo conservatief als wat, en wilde graag een huiselijke vrouw hebben, en liefst een hele stoet kinderen. Terwijl zij juist zelfstandig wilde blijven, een broertje dood had aan alles wat maar naar huishouden zweemde, en nog helemaal niet wist of ze überhaupt wel kinderen wilde hebben! Ook na de grote dag was hun huwelijksleven geen gladde zee geworden: ze kibbelden nog steeds om de haverklap. Over de taakverdeling in en om het huis, over de financiën, over... nou ja, over van alles. Maar ze waren stapel op elkaar, en dat vergoedde veel, zo niet alles. Als hij maar niet zo vaak weg was voor zijn werk...

David knikte langzaam. Hij begon zich een beetje een beeld te vormen van die Sam. En niet eens een uitermate onsympathiek beeld. Maar... "Maar als hij thuis is, is hij dan wel goed voor je? Want anders..."

Even zag ze een ongeruste flikkering in zijn ogen. Maar eerlijk: ze kon maar één antwoord geven: "Sam zou voor me door het vuur gaan."

Hij haalde verlicht adem. "Gelukkig... Misschien kunnen hij en ik het dan wel uitstekend samen vinden."

Emma keek hem verbaasd aan. "Ik hoop het, ja." Maar toen begreep ze ineens wat hij impliceerde, en ze kleurde als een roosje...

Zwijgend aten ze verder, maar toen het op was verzuchtte David met tegenzin: "´t Is jammer, maar het wordt eens tijd om naar huis te gaan. Ik heb nog een flinke rit voor de boeg, en het zou wel zo prettig zijn om die bij daglicht te maken."

Emma knikte. Haar gezicht werd wat langer; ze vond het duidelijk jammer dat deze dag voorbij was. In haar brein ontspon zich alweer een plannetje: "Kun je wel rijden met die arm?" vroeg ze dus bezorgd. Ze had daarstraks immers gezien dat hij zijn pijnijke rechterarm nauwelijks gebruikte, en dat de minste of geringste beweging een trek van pijn over zijn gezicht deed glijden. Hoewel: nu binnen leek het veel beter te gaan.

Vragend trok hij zijn wenkbrauw op. "Hoezo?" Maar toen viel het kwartje, en hij grinnikte. Met een speelse glinstering in zijn ogen greep hij naar zijn schouder en kreunde zwaar overdreven: "Nou... éígenlijk moet ik rust houden natuurlijk. En ik heb beslist liefdevolle verzorging nodig!"

Emma keek hem peilend aan. "Je zit me weer voor de gek te houden, hè? Maar ik bedoel het serieus, hoor: heb je er echt niet teveel last van? Twee uur rijden over die hobbelige wegen hier?"

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Het mag dan een verleidelijk idee zijn om misbruik van de situatie te maken, maar ik denk echt dat het verstandiger is om..." Hij kleurde. "Nou ja, je weet wel wat ik bedoel. Elkaar niet uit te dagen, in de verleiding te brengen om dingen te doen die we later... Helemaal nu je man volgende week thuiskomt..."

Hij zweeg verlegen. Verward. En Emma strekte haar hand naar hem uit. "Je hebt gelijk. Het is nòg goed gegaan vandaag, maar nu ook nog een nacht samen doorbrengen zou... spelen met vuur zijn." Ze zweeg even bij de kietelende gedachte aan wat er zou kùnnen gebeuren als... Maar ze schudde zich. Niet aan denken! "Maar gaat het echt wel dan? Of moet ik je even wegbrengen?"

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Het gaat wel. Voordat ik je voorraadkast onder handen nam, heb ik namelijk eerst je medicijnkist geplunderd. Ik zorg wel dat hij weer aangevuld wordt," beloofde hij.

xxx

Zo stonden ze even later met z´n drieën op de veranda: David, Emma en Jeddah. David weifelde. Kon hij nu zomaar weggaan? Of... Maar nee, hij kon geen weerstand bieden aan de verleiding om haar nog één keer in zijn armen te nemen. Heel eventjes maar. Gewoon, ten afscheid. Die wilde, zoete lucht van vrouw en bloemenzeep was gewoon té verleidelijk... "Bedankt voor de fijne dag," murmelde hij in haar haren.

En Emma koesterde zich tegen zijn borst. "Jij ook..."

"Wraf!" klonk het op dat moment van Jeddah, en David grinnikte. "Ja jochie, jij ook bedankt, hoor!" Toen kuste hij Emma vlug en licht op haar voorhoofd, en voor ze kon reageren scheurde hij zich plichtsgetrouw van haar los en sprong van de veranda. In zijn gehavende kleren liep naar de auto. Jeddah dartelde achter hem aan, en ook Emma volgde hem. Maar toen David met nog een laatste groet was ingestapt, riep ze Jeddah bij zich en hield hem aan zijn halsband vast toen de auto tuterde en het hek uit draaide.

Dromerig keek ze de stoffige blauwe wagen na tot hij uit het gezicht verdwenen was. Toen keerde ze zich naar Jeddah en rauschte liefkozend door haar zachte vacht. "Wat moet ik nou, hè jochie?" vroeg ze zachtjes. "Ik kan niet alles hebben... Maar ik kan niet kiezen!" Ze begroef haar gezicht in Jeddah´s nek. Sam... David... Sam... Mijn hemel, wat werd de wereld ingewikkeld als je van twee mannen tegelijk hield...


	4. De concurrent

Deel 4

_**De concurrent**_

_._

David werd die volgende ochtend wakker met een stijve schouder. Voorzichtig probeerde hij hem uit. Maar het viel inderdaad mee. Dat had hij gisteren ook wel gedacht: een bijna uit de kom geschoten schouder deed op dat moment even goed zeer, maar een paar dagen ontzien en er kraaide geen haan meer naar.

Hij rolde op zijn rug. Gisteren... Emma...! Een golf van verlangen spoelde over hem heen, en hij kwam maar gauw overeind. Eerst ontbijten; hij had trek als een paard! Daarna...

xxx

Thuis op de boerderij werd Emma langzaam gewekt door een plagerige zonnestraal die door de gordijnen kierde. Ze kreunde; ze had net zo´n fijne droom... Ongeduldig gooide ze zich op haar andere zij, in de hoop nog even verder te kunnen dromen en die zonnestraal buitenspel te zetten. ´t Was toch zondag, ze mocht het best even rustig aan doen.

Een glimlach straalde op haar gezicht toen ze weer naar haar dromen terugkeerde. David... David die haar in zijn armen nam, en haar meevoerde op de wind... En terwijl ze daar zo hoog in de lucht rondwervelden, trok hij haar in zijn armen en... Ze was wakker genoeg om haar hand uit te strekken en in elk geval dat gedeelte van haar droom tot werkelijkheid te maken. David...

Maar haar hand voelde niets anders dan laken. Een kussen. Waar...?

Ze sloeg haar ogen op en draaide zich terug op haar andere zij. Waar was...? Maar langzaam begon de realiteit weer tot haar hersenen door te dringen. Dat was waar ook: ze was alleen thuis. Sam was in Sydney, en David was terug naar de Crossing.

Ze zuchtte eens diep... "Heb je een liefhebbende echtgenoot en nog een smoorverliefde minnaar ook, lig je nòg alleen in je bed..." Hoe oneerlijk was toch het leven...

xxx

De nieuwe week begon rustig. David was weg op een meerdaagse clinic, zodat Emma zich zonder al te veel verleidingen aan haar werk kon wijden. Kate en Geoff waren er samen een paar dagen op uit, met als gevolg dat Chris de basis in haar eentje runde. Maar dat leek allemaal wel goed te gaan. Er kwamen nog wel een paar meiden van één of ander modeblad die een reportage gingen maken in the middle of nowhere, waarvoor ze een uitermate nieuw en vernuftig voertuig met chauffeur hadden gehuurd, en die en passant Paula charterden als toegevoegd model en Luke als gids. Maar och, toen die weer vertrokken waren, was ook dat weer oud nieuws. Behalve dan dat Luke er een gebroken been aan overhield, maar dat zou ook wel weer in orde komen; hij hinkte alweer aardig rond.

Intussen begon het dorp zich op te maken voor de thuiskomst van Sam Patterson. Nancy stond erop dat er een klein welkomstfeestje gehouden zou worden, en ze ging druk in de weer met allerlei lekkere hapjes voor een buffet. "Hij is zo lang weggeweest; dan kunnen we er wel een feestje van maken dat hij terugkomt," vertrouwde ze Emma toe terwijl ze de schaal met bietjessalade decoreerde. "Je bent wel blij zeker dat hij weer terugkomt uit Sydney? Ik moet er niet aan dènken dat Vic zo lang weg zou zijn... Als die maar één dagje naar Broken Hill is bijvoorbeeld, dan mis ik hem al... Hoe houd je het uit zonder hem?"

Emma grijnsde een beetje onwillig, en ging gauw over op een ander onderwerp: "Heb je ook iets met ham? Sam is dol op ham, dus..."

Nancy lachte haar toe. "Komt voor elkaar, hoor meisje! Laat het allemaal maar aan Nancy Buckley over!"

Op dat moment kwam Chris de grote keuken binnen. "Oh, Nancy, dat ziet er heerlijk uit! Is dat allemaal ter ere van Sam?"

Nancy knikte stralend.

Chris bietste een stukje paprika van de snijplank. Het was nu of nooit... Ze nam een flinke hap lucht, en zei zo nonchalant mogelijk: "Het komt eigenlijk wel goed uit dat Sam morgen terugkomt. Dan kunnen we meteen ook het huwelijk van Geoff en Kate vieren."

Emma keek met een ruk op. "Wàt?!"

Nancy liet het mes uit haar handen vallen. "Huwelijk? Geoff en Kate??" bracht ze uit alsof ze haar oren nauwelijks kon geloven. "O, wat heerlijk! Heb je bericht van ze gehad dat ze gaan trouwen? Ze zijn toch samen op vakantie?! En heeft hij haar nu...? O, wat heerlijk... Wat romantisch! Ik heb altijd wel gezegd dat die twee voor elkaar geschapen zijn! O, wat zal dat mooi zijn, die knappe Geoff in het zwart... En Kate in verblindend wit naast hem... Ooooh...!" Ze veegde vlug een vreugdetraantje weg en wilde al weglopen om het Vic te gaan vertellen.

"Eh... Nancy!" Chris riep haar bezwaard terug, en gaf Emma een wanhopig hulpzoekende blik die deze niet begreep.

"Ja?" Nancy keek om.

Chris probeerde haar stem vast te laten klinken terwijl ze de situatie verduidelijkte: "Nancy, het spijt dat er direct een misverstand over ontstaat, maar op dit moment _zijn_ Geoff en Kate al getrouwd. Ze wilden het stil houden; ze zijn tijdens hun vakantie in stilte getrouwd."

Alle kleur trok uit Nancy´s gezicht, om er meteen in verdubbelde hevigheid terug te keren. "Wàt zeg je? Ze _zijn_ al getrouwd? Stiekem? Nee maar...! Ongehoord! Wie doet er nu zoiets?! Hoe durven ze...!"

Emma had zich inmiddels van haar verrassing hersteld, en probeerde ook Nancy nu te kalmeren: "Zo gek is dat niet, hoor, Nancy. Veel bruidsparen doen dat tegenwoordig. Dan gaan ze een paar dagen weg, en als ze terugkomen, zijn ze getrouwd. En dan geven ze alsnog een feestje voor familie en vrienden."

"Nou, míjn zegen hebben ze níét!" beweerde Nancy uit de grond van haar hart. "Nieuwerwetse fratsen... Dat kan nóóit goed gaan! Wie is er bij geweest? Wie heeft alles in goede banen geleid? Kates familie heeft er toch zeker wel recht op om hun eigen dochter en zus te zien trouwen? Die vinden het vast ook vreselijk! En Geoffs broers... Een schande is het, dáár! Zoiets doe je toch niet! Misschien als het een moetje is, maar anders..." Ze stokte ineens en keek Chris aan met een mengeling van afschuw, nieuwsgierigheid en onweerlegbaar ook onverwachte vreugde. "_Is_ het een moetje? Is Kate...?"

Chris schudde haar hoofd. "Het is géén moetje. Ze wilden gewoon geen drukte, dat is alles."

Nancy´s gezicht versomberde weer zienderogen. "Hmpf." En ze liep weg om iets onnodigs te halen voor de voorbereidingen van Sams thuiskomst.

Chris slaakte een zucht. "Dat was te verwachten..."

Emma keek haar nieuwsgierig aan. "Is het echt?"

Chris knikte. "Zeker weten. Ze waren doodsbenauwd dat iemand erachter zou komen. Maar aangezien ze nu morgen getrouwd en wel in de Crossing terugkomen, was ik gerechtigd om het nu rond te gaan bazuinen."

Emma grinnikte. "Daar zullen ze nog wel wat over te horen krijgen..."

Ze liep naar buiten om even alleen te zijn. Sam... Hun bruiloft... Maar Chris kwam direct achter haar aan en liep met haar mee in de richting van de garage.

"Ga je Sam nog vertellen dat je het zat bent?"

Emma knikte aarzelend. "Ik zal wel moeten, hè? Als ik er verandering in wil brengen..." Ze zuchtte. Er verandering in brengen betekende natuurlijk wel dat ze Sam veel meer over de vloer zou hebben, met als logisch gevolg dat... Sam... De man die ze getrouwd had. De man die ze trouw tot in de dood beloofd had. Maar toen had ze nog niet geweten dat er een David Ratcliffe bestond... Hoe zou het gegaan zijn als ze David had leren kennen vóór haar trouwen? Was het dan op een soort duel tussen Sam en hem uitgelopen? Een duel om haar hand? Ze zag zeker Sam er wel voor aan om het daarop aan te laten komen. Maar de uiteindelijke verantwoording zou bij haar hebben gelegen. Kiezen tussen Sam en David. David en Sam. Wie zou ze gekozen hebben? Wat moest ze kiezen? Wat was dit voor rare speling van het lot die haar dwong haar liefde voor Sam in twijfel te trekken...?

Chris keek onderzoekend naar haar. Dergelijke zwijgzaamheid was ze van Emma niet gewend. "Je bent toch wel blij dat hij thuiskomt?" polste ze.

Emma knikte. "Natuurlijk wel. Het is alleen..." Ze aarzelde. Ze zou zo graag eens met iemand over die verwarrende gevoelens praten. Niet met David, maar met een vrouw. Iemand die er van buitenaf, rationeel en afstandelijk tegenaan kon kijken. Het was zo´n warboel in haar hart dat ze waarschijnlijk wel een hele dag nodig had om het van zich af te praten en klaarheid te krijgen voor zichzelf wat ze nu eigenlijk wilde. En Jeddah voldeed toch niet helemaal in die rol. Maar kon ze Chris in vertrouwen nemen? Haar beste vriendin hier weliswaar, maar tegelijkertijd ook Davids collega...? Ze schudde zich ongeduldig. "Ach, laat ook maar." Ze liet Chris staan en beende de garage in. En Chris keek haar peinzend na. Er was iets met Emma. Beslist. Als ze nu maar wist wàt! Als ze zich maar niet zo opsloot!

xxx

Die avond laat kwam David terug van zijn clinic. Hij voelde zich opgelucht: zijn eerste clinic alleen, en het was boven verwachting goed gegaan! Nou ja, niet iedereen had overgelopen van vriendelijkheid, maar daar begon hij inmiddels aan te wennen. En volgens Geoff was dat gewoon een kwestie van tijd.

Hij reed langzaam door de Main Street op weg naar de basis. Hij had Emma niet meer gezien sinds zaterdag, en hij was benieuwd of ze nog in de stad was. Het was natuurlijk laat, maar je wist maar nooit. Maar nee, de garage was gesloten, en ze was ook nergens op straat te bekennen.

Hij zuchtte. Jammer. Nou ja, morgen zou hij haar in ieder geval even zien. Als hij de aanvulling op haar medicijnkist zou brengen. En morgen zou ze beslist in de stad zijn, want ´s middags zou Sam terugkomen.

Sam... Zijn gezicht verstrakte. Hij kon niet ontkennen dat hij nieuwsgierig was naar die Sam, maar tegelijkertijd verfoeide hij hem al bij voorbaat. Het zou nog heel wat zelfoverwinning kosten om hem morgen neutraal, gewoon als een nieuwe collega, te begroeten...

xxx

De volgende morgen kwam hij opgewekt de basis binnen. "Hoi DJ!" groette hij vrolijk.

Maar DJ nam niet eens de moeite om terug te groeten; hij zat met een lang gezicht bij de radio en luisterde ingespannen naar de opgewonden vrouwenstemmen die daar de één na de ander hun gal spuwden over iets. David trok verbaasd zijn wenkbrauwen op. Meestal was DJ toch de vrolijkste hier? Nou, dan niet. Hij haalde zijn schouders op en verdween in de voorraadkamer. Zo eerst even naar Emma; hij was al blij wakker geworden bij de gedachte alleen.

Toen hij gevonden had wat hij zocht, stak hij nog even zijn hoofd bij DJ naar binnen. "Ben met een kwartiertje, twintig minuten terug!"

DJ knikte nauwelijks waarneembaar, en terwijl hij wegliep hoorde David nog net over de radio hoe een vrouw zich beklaagde over die moderne stadse fratsen van tegenwoordig, en dat die arme Kate daar nu het slachtoffer van was geworden.

´Kate? Onze Kate?´ vroeg hij zich onwillekeurig af terwijl hij snel het gazon overliep naar de garage. Kate was toch een paar dagen met Geoff op stap? Oude vrienden, die twee, dat zag je zo. Het zou dus wel over een andere Kate gaan.

Maar nu stapte hij de garage binnen, en elke gedachte aan welke Kate ook vervaagde ogenblikkelijk. "Emma?"

Als een duveltje uit een doosje dook Emma op van onder een motorkap. "Hoi!" zei ze zo neutraal mogelijk, maar haar ogen zeiden veel meer.

David liep naar haar toe. Zo stralend als ze eruit zag, zelfs - of juist dankzij - die zwarte olieveeg over haar wang! "Hier is de beloofde aanvulling op je medicijnkist," glimlachte hij. "Waar zal ik het zetten? Jouw handen zijn zo zwart..."

"In het kantoortje maar," wees Emma, en ze liep al voor hem uit naar het kleine houten hokje.

Hij volgde haar op de voet. O, het kon niet, het kon helemaal niet, en zeker niet nu Sam met een paar uur terug zou komen, maar o, wat zou hij haar graag in zijn armen nemen...!

In het kantoortje gekomen veegde Emma haar vingers af aan een redelijk schone lap.

"Gaat het een beetje? Nu Sam straks... ik bedoel..." stamelde hij onhandig.

Emma toonde een bitterzoete glimlach. "Ik heb me voorgenomen om het maar te nemen zoals het komt. Ik houd van Sam, maar ik geloof dat ik ook van jou houd. Ik weet niet goed wat ik daarmee aan moet. Misschien wordt het me allemaal wat duidelijker als Sam voor mijn neus staat; ik weet het niet. Ik weet het werkelijk niet..."

Hij knikte. "Maar wat er ook gebeurt, ik geloof dat ik altijd van jou zal blijven houden."

Ze keek hem aan. Peinzend. "David... dat dacht ik ook toen ik met Sam trouwde: ´Ik zal altijd van jou blijven houden.´ Ik had nooit gedacht dat ik zomaar ineens pats boem verliefd zou kunnen worden op een ander. Maar het gebeurde toch..."

Hij slikte moeizaam. "Ik wil niet dat jij ongelukkig bent, Emma..." klonk het schor. "Maar beloof me één ding, wil je?"

Ze knikte ernstig.

"Als je bij Sam blijft, doe het dan goed en wees gelukkig met hem. Dan kan ik er vrede mee hebben dat ik gewoon te laat ben gekomen. Maar anders..."

Emma knikte. Ze had geen woorden. O David, hij was haar zo lief... zo heel anders dan Sam... De tranen drongen in haar ogen, en voordat ze wist wat ze deed wierp ze zich tegen zijn borst.

"Hé!" zei David nu weer half lachend. "Je bent allesbehalve schoon, jij! Moet het hele dorp zien dat ik met de garagehoudster vrij?"

Emma schoot in een waterige lach. "Liever niet, nee..."

Hij duwde haar een eindje van zich af en veegde de tranen van haar wang. "Je bent en blijft de mooiste vrouw van twee werelden, Emma..." mompelde hij.

´En jij de liefste man van het gans heelal,´ dacht Emma bedrukt. Maar dat zei ze maar niet. Vanmiddag kwam Sam immers... Sam... Háár Sam... Haar David?

"Zullen we het hier dan maar bij laten?" stelde David zakelijk voor.

Ze zuchtte diep. "Er zit weinig anders op, ben ik bang..."

David liet haar los en ze keken elkaar aan. Haar heldere blauwe ogen waren bedauwd met tranen, zoals een dichter dat eens zo mooi formuleerde. Een afscheid terwijl hij niet uit haar gezichtsveld zou kunnen verdwijnen. Dag in dag uit zouden ze elkaar nog ontmoeten. Hoe moest dat gaan?

Voorzichtig boog hij zich naar haar toe. Eén klein kusje kon nog wel. Zijn lippen beroerden haar schone wang. Oh, dat verlangen... Hij kon er niet tegenop: hij nam haar in zijn armen en voordat Emma wist wat er gebeurde kuste hij haar met alle passie die hij in zich had. Emma kreunde en beantwoordde zijn kus. Maar op dat moment klonk er een diepe bas uit de garage: "Volluk!"

Geschrokken lieten ze elkaar los, en Emma begon hulpeloos te giechelen. "Oeps...!" Ze maakte zich los uit zijn armen en wankelde op slappe benen naar de deur. "Ik kom eraan!" riep ze terug. Met stralende ogen wendde ze zich nog een laatste keer om naar David. "Wat er ook gebeurt, David, vergeet nooit dat ik van je houd! Ik houd ook van Sam, dat is waar. Maar ik houd ook van jou! En nou maken dat je wegkomt...! Naar huis en wassen en een schoon shirt aantrekken; je ziet er niet úít!"

Snel wipte ze het kantoortje uit, en nog maar nauwelijks bekomen van de schrik en van zijn verlangen naar Emma liep hij automatisch achter haar aan.

"Ha, daar ben je!" begroette Jack haar. "Kun je misschien... O, hallo doc!"

David knikte maar wat, en Jack begon te grinniken. "Waar heb jij ingezeten?"

David voelde zich vuurrood worden, en hij stamelde iets van: "Ik... eh... tja..."

Maar Emma lachte. "Ongelukje. Hij kwam wat langsbrengen en liet me schrikken. En toen spoot er een flinke straal olie uit de pomp waar ik mee bezig was!"

Ze had haar verstand duidelijk beter bij elkaar dan hij; dat was een perfect alibi... En David haalde verlicht adem toen ook Jack in de lach schoot. "Tja jongen, boontje komt om zijn loontje! Nóóit de garagehoudster plagen! Je ziet nu wat ervan komt!"

"Nou, vort, naar huis jij!" zei ze nu. "Zet het maar te weken, dan wordt het zo langzamerhand wel schoon. En vergeet niet je gezicht te wassen!"

Ze duwde hem de garage uit, en als een schutterige schooljongen keek hij nog een laatste keer verliefd naar haar om voordat hij gehaast op huis aanging.

xxx

De tijd schreed voort en het werd middag. Emma stond op het vliegveld van Coopers Crossing te wachten op het lijntoestel uit Broken Hill. In de verte zag ze het al aankomen, en haar hart klopte onrustig. Sam... Hoe zou het zijn om Sam weer om de hals te vliegen? Nog een minuut of wat en...

Eén voordeel had de hele affaire met David in elk geval gehad: wat Sam ook uitgespookt had in Sydney, ze stonden op z´n minst kiet. Zijzelf was ook niet brandschoon uit deze weken gekomen, en bovendien hadden haar gesprekken met David haar boosheid en verbittering ten aanzien van Sam aanzienlijk verminderd. Praten met Sam moest ze natuurlijk absoluut, al was het maar om die inmiddels bijna vergeten episode in de kreek met hem te delen. Maar ze zou het rustig kunnen doen. Genuanceerd en stabiel. Zonder bittere verwijten en zonder emotionele uitbarstingen. Maar of ze ook op zou biechten hoe die relatie met David zich verder ontwikkeld had...? Ze huiverde. Dat durfde ze toch nog niet aan... Misschien later nog eens...? Ooit?

Haar ogen volgden de grote witte vogel. Die zakte lager en lager, en algauw raakten de wielen de landingsbaan. Rustig rolde het vliegtuig uit, om daarna koers te zetten naar het platform. Jim de luchthavenbeheerder kwam naderbij met de trap, en toen de deur openzwaaide zag ze als eerste Sam opduiken in de opening.

Hij zwaaide enthousiast, en verlegen zwaaide ze terug. Toen duikelde hij met twee, drie treden tegelijk de smalle trap af en vloog op haar af. "Emmaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Hij tilde haar op en draaide als een dolleman met haar in het rond. Hij kuste haar, knuffelde haar, kuste haar opnieuw, kneep haar bijna fijn... "Oh, wat ben ik blij dat ik je weer in mijn armen heb..." verzuchtte hij. En hij merkte niet eens dat haar reactie toch wat minder enthousiast was dan die van hem.

"Hé, wat heb je met je haar gedaan? Ben je naar de kapper geweest?" waren Emma´s eerste woorden.

Hij knikte. "Jij had je laatst immers ook een nieuw kapsel aangemeten, en ik vond dat ik zo langzamerhand wat te oud begon te worden voor dat matje. Dus ik heb me een meer volwassen look aangeschaft. Hoe vind je het?"

Ze knikte. "Staat je goed. Maar je haar lijkt wel een stuk donkerder zo. Of is dat de echte kleur?"

Sam haalde zijn schouders op. "Kan ook van Sydney komen. Weinig zon gehad daar. Veel regen."

"Had er wat van meegenomen!" grinnikte ze quasi-verwijtend. Het viel haar mee. Sam was gewoon zichzelf, dat maakte het gemakkelijk en zelfs logisch voor haar om ook gewoon als altijd te zijn.

Hij woelde intussen met zijn handen door haar haren. "Ander keertje misschien. Die wolk daar paste niet in het vliegtuig." Hij kuste haar opnieuw. "Goeiedag, wat heb ik je gemist, weet je dat?"

"Ja, hoe was het in Sydney?" informeerde ze terwijl ze naar de auto begon te lopen.

En terwijl Sam een waterval van woorden over haar uitstortte, zijn koffer achterin de truck gooide en bij haar in de cabine klom, bedacht ze dat ze hem maar even uit zou laten praten. Voordat ze hem met haar verhaal op het dak zou vallen. Misschien was het zelfs het beste om even te wachten tot hij zou vragen hoe het hier gegaan was.

Sam praatte en praatte maar, de hele weg naar de stad. Emma draaide de truck de garage in, en nog altijd luisterend ging ze hem voor naar het veldje achter de werkplaats. Daar zouden ze even ongestoord kunnen praten voor ze hem mee zou tronen naar Nancy´s feestje in de pub.

"Hé, en hoe is het hier geweest?" wilde Sam weten toen hij zich naast haar in het lange gras liet zakken.

Emma haalde diep adem. "Best. Alleen..." Ze durfde hem niet aan te kijken. "Alleen heb ik bijna mijn arm verloren toen ik bekneld lag onder een truck en dreigde te verdrinken..." Nu pas keek ze op in Sams gezicht. Ze zag de ontzetting groeien in zijn ogen.

"Wàt...!? Je hebt...?!"

Ze knikte, en vertelde nauwkeurig wat er gebeurd was die middag. De zware truck die op haar arm gevallen was, het snel stijgende water, met de amputatie van haar onderarm als enige mogelijkheid om haar te redden... tot Baxter op het laatste moment kwam met zijn grote tractor en de truck zo ver wist op te trekken dat ze haar konden bevrijden.

Sam was lijkbleek geworden, en toen ze tenslotte zweeg trok hij haar geëmotioneerd in zijn armen. "O lieverd, als ik dat geweten had...!"

Emma slikte. "Ik probeerde het te vertellen die avond toen ik opbelde, weet je nog? Maar je gaf me niet eens de gelegenheid om het te zeggen," zei ze verdrietig.

Sam kneep haar weer bijna fijn. "O lieverd, het spijt me zo. Wat vind ik dit naar..." Hij begroef zijn gezicht in Emma´s blonde haren, en zo zaten ze even stil bij elkaar. Maar Sams gedachten waren niet volledig bij Emma. Hij had wroeging. ´Die avond,´ had ze gezegd. Was dat die avond dat hij...? Hij was bezig geweest met geld, terwijl Emma, het liefste wat hij had, bijna verdronken was?! Weliswaar was het geld bedoeld om haar gelukkig te maken, maar het had maar een haartje gescheeld of... of hij had haar nooit meer gelukkig kunnen maken! Was het dat waard? "O Em, kun je het me vergeven?" smeekte hij. "Het spijt me zo... Echt!"

Ze knikte en wreef zijn arm.

"En toen stond je nog overal alleen voor ook! Ik kan mezelf wel voor mijn kop slaan, weet je dat?"

Emma glimlachte flauwtjes. "Nou, dat viel wel mee. David - de nieuwe dokter - heeft me heel goed opgevangen. Hij liet me praten en praten en praten die avond, en uiteindelijk heeft hij me zelfs midden in de nacht naar huis gebracht, omdat ik liever op eigen terrein wilde zijn. En van de week heeft hij geholpen met een stel klussen in en om het huis. Hij heeft zich echt een geweldige vriend getoond."

Sam knikte. "Ik geloof dat ik flink bij die nieuwe doc in het krijt sta, als ik dat zo hoor."

Emma glimlachte voor zich heen en nestelde zich tegen hem aan. "Maar ik ben toch blij dat jij er weer bent."

Hij kuste haar in haar haren, en een tijdje zaten ze stil bij elkaar, met de armen om elkaar heen. Emma voelde zich verbazend kalm. Alles was zo natuurlijk, zo logisch nu Sam er weer was. Geen spoortje van twijfel of wrijving. David was haar lief, dat zeker. Maar Sam... hij zat gewoon lekker, als een oude, geliefde jas waar je aan gehecht was. En David was dan natuurlijk een nieuwe jas, zo uit de winkel: spannend, prachtig van kleur en lekker ruikend... Maar stel dat ze van jas zou wisselen, zou die nieuwe jas dan op den duur niet ook verbleken en verslijten in de was van het huwelijk? Het kwam er tenslotte op aan of je tevreden was met je oude vertrouwde jas, of dat je zo´n modemaniak was die iedere maand een nieuwe wilde... Was ze dat? Of...?

Ze schudde die gedachten van zich af en richtte zich op. "Zullen we wat gaan drinken in de pub? Dan kun je de rest ook weer even begroeten. En ik geloof zelfs," voegde ze er guitig aan toe, "dat je daar een verrassing wacht."

Sam keek haar vragend aan. "Gelóóf je dat? Of weet je dat?"

Haar antwoord was verpakt in een dikke zoen. Sam was weer thuis. _Zij_ was weer thuis.

xxx

In de pub was het intussen een drukte van belang. Een aantal tafeltjes van de bistro was tegen elkaar geschoven, en zo was er een lang buffet ontstaan, volgeladen met de heerlijkste koude en warme schotels. De halve bevolking van Coopers Crossing was aanwezig; die liet zich een feestje niet ontnemen. David dwaalde er met de ziel onder zijn arm maar een beetje tussendoor. Behalve met Emma had hij eigenlijk met niemand nog echt contact gelegd in zijn nieuwe woonplaats. Hij kende de mensen van de basis, en verder nog een paar namen en gezichten, maar vanmiddag voelde hij zich wel heel erg de vreemde eend in de bijt.

"Schandalig toch... Wie had dat nou gedacht van die degelijke zuster Wellings?" ving hij ergens op.

"Of die keurige dr. Standish," was het antwoord.

"Het is geen stijl," hoorde hij even verder. "En het was niet eens een moetje! Moet je nagaan!"

David fronste. Was dit de dorpsroddel? Hadden Geoff en Kate iets uitgespookt dat volgens de normen van dit gat niet door de beugel kon? Hij slaakte een zucht. Dan was het maar beter dat ze van zijn levensdagen niet zouden ontdekken wat er tussen Emma en hem voorgevallen was...

Emma... Het kneep om zijn hart. Ach, was Emma hier maar. Dan zou hij zich niet zo verloren voelen tussen al die vreemden. Ze zou zo komen natuurlijk, dat wel. Maar mèt die Sam van haar... En als er één ontmoeting was waar hij tegenop zag...

En dan te bedenken dat hij later die middag meteen met hem mee zou vliegen naar de volgende meerdaagse clinic... Het vooruitzicht alleen al maakte hem nerveus. Hoe zou dat gaan tussen hen tweeën? Gelukkig maar dat Chris er ook bij zou zijn, als bliksemafleider...

De deur kierde open en Geoff en Kate kwamen binnen. David keek op. Verlicht. Met Geoff kon hij ook vrij goed overweg. Misschien zou deze middag toch nog wel meevallen.

Chris liep al naar het tweetal toe, zag hij. Ook goed, hij kon wel wachten. Hij bewoog zich weer in de richting van de hapjestafel. Als je wat te eten had, leek het minder prangend om geen aanspraak te hebben. Als hij maar een gaatje overliet voor het diner vanavond bij die mensen waar de clinic gehouden zou worden.

"Hé doc, wat vind jij daar nou van?" wilde de plotseling naast hem opgedoken DJ weten.

David trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Waarvan?" Zijn gedachten waren bij Sam en Emma.

"Nou, dat Kate en Geoff stiekem getrouwd zijn natuurlijk!"

David keek hem aan alsof hij water zag branden. "Kate en Geoff? Getrouwd??" Hij keek om naar de bar waar die twee waren neergestreken en in een heftig dispuut gewikkeld waren met Chris.

DJ gesticuleerde druk. "Ja! Had je dat nog niet gehoord dan? De hele stad praat erover!"

"Nee..." Hij voelde zich plotseling nog eens zo alleen. Wist iedereen daarvan, alleen hij niet? Het gevoel van eenzaamheid, buitengesloten te zijn, vermenigvuldigde zich konijnsgewijs. Natuurlijk, hij was nieuw hier, maar toch... Zelfs Emma had daar niks van gezegd...

Maar er was geen tijd om daar verder bij stil te staan, want daar zwaaide de deur open en Sam en Emma kwamen binnenzeilen. Met de armen om elkaar heen. David wierp een snelle blik in hun richting, maar bepaalde zich toen weer tot zijn bord. Iedereen dromde om Sam heen, en Emma kon hij toch niet benaderen nu. En wat had hij hier tenslotte te zoeken? Sam was een vreemde voor hem... En zijn rivaal bovendien. Een rivaal die bij voorbaat al gewonnen had.

Pas toen de drukte rond Sam een beetje begon te luwen en iedereen zich weer met de lekkere hapjes begon bezig te houden, besloot David dat hij zich nu wel aan Sam voor kon gaan stellen. Hij zou wel moeten: behalve rivalen (wat Sam naar alle waarschijnlijkheid niet eens wist) waren ze tenslotte ook collega`s. En Emma was even uit de buurt, dus nu kon hij het wel wagen.

Hij baande zich voorzichtig een weg naar hem toe, ondertussen voor zichzelf repeterend wat hij zou zeggen. Sam bediende zich net rijkelijk van de ham toen hij naast hem stond.

"Hoi," zei David. Hij stak hem de hand toe en probeerde zo nonchalant mogelijk te klinken. "Ik begrijp dat jij Sam Patterson bent. Ik ben David Ratcliffe, de nieuwe dokter."

Sam keek op. Hij zei niks, maar keek hem aan. Lang. Heel lang. David voelde zich verschrompelen. Had Emma toch...? Hij schrok zich kapot toen Sam hem ineens in de houdgreep nam en aan zijn gespierde borst drukte. Dit... hij... Geen twijfel mogelijk: deze sportheld was zeker drie keer zo sterk als hij! Hoe...?

"Bedankt, mate," klonk Sam schor.

David wist niet wat hij hoorde... Aarzelend beantwoordde hij de omhelzing, maar Sam liet hem al los en verklaarde: "Emma vertelde me hoe goed je haar opgevangen hebt die avond na het ongeluk. Hartstikke bedankt, mate!"

David herademde. "O, nou ja, ehm... geen dank, hoor. ´t Is wel goed."

Maar Sam sloeg hem nog eens op de schouder - hij had de neiging weg te duiken voor die krachtige hand - en daarna leek alles weer normaal. Hij slaakte een voorzichtige zucht van verlichting, en verwijderde zich welbewust uit Sams nabijheid.

´Zo dankbaar als hij was... Dat betekent dat Emma bij hem in goede handen is,´ dacht hij bij zichzelf. En die gedachte gaf hem zowel opluchting als pijn. Maar hoezeer hij Sam ook benijdde, het betekende wel dat hij er vrede mee moest kunnen hebben dat het Sam was die Emma als vrouw had. Het deed pijn, maar dat moest dan maar. Hij zou moeten zien dat hij Emma uit zijn hoofd zette. In elk geval waar het méér dan gewone vriendschap betrof. En wat Sam betreft... hij hoopte werkelijk dat ze het met elkaar zouden vinden. Al was het maar omdat ze beiden slechts één doel voor ogen hadden: Emma gelukkig maken. Of een excuus te hebben om hen regelmatig op te zoeken. Of het ooit tot werkelijke vriendschap zou komen met de man die de vrouw van zijn dromen voor zijn neus had weggekaapt stond te bezien. Maar de tijd zou wel leren hoe hij hiermee om moest gaan: Sam en Emma samen te zien. Voorlopig leek het nog een mes in zijn hart om te draaien...

xxx

Gelukkig kreeg hij even de tijd om aan het idee te wennen. Later die middag was Sam gelijk aan de beurt om Chris en hem naar een afgelegen meerdaagse clinic te vliegen, waar ze - Chris en hij - twee nachten zouden blijven slapen. Na zijn betrekkelijk goed verlopen eerste zelfstandige clinic deze week was de ontvangst hier echter als een koude douche. Sam had er in het vliegtuig al op gezinspeeld dat dit niet bepaald de gezelligste mensen waren, maar zo kil vijandig had hij zich dat nu ook weer niet verwacht! Chris werd met alle égards binnen gehaald, maar de vrouw - moeder van twee oudere meisjes - liet duidelijk merken dat _hij_ hier eigenlijk niet welkom was. Wat was dat nu weer voor geks?

Eén van de meisjes, de blonde Gayle, liep echter openlijk met hem te flirten toen ze hem beddegoed bracht in de scheerdersschuur waar hij geacht werd te slapen op een matras waar je aardappels op kon telen, zo stoffig als die was.

"Je bent niet getrouwd, hè? Dat zie ik zo!"

Hij keek haar maar eens aan. Ze had hetzelfde lichtblonde haar als Emma. Heldere ogen. En toch was ze niet half zo betoverend als Emma. En ze was beslist jonger. (Hij had gespiekt in Emma´s dossier, en zodoende wist hij dus dat Emma - tegen zijn verwachting - maar een jaar jonger was dan hij.)

"Heb je een vriendin dan?" vroeg het meisje tegenover hem.

Hij glimlachte weinig toeschietelijk. "Aan elke vinger tien." Misschien dat zo´n antwoord haar wat af zou schrikken? Hij moest ineens aan Rosie denken. Rosie Malarvy. Zou deze Gayle soms ook...? Ze waren tenslotte ongeveer van dezelfde leeftijd, Rosie en deze Gayle. En dit kind woonde hier ook verschrikkelijk afgelegen. Net als Rosie... O nee, hij had de schrik goed te pakken van dat soort zielige meisjes! Zo ver zou hij het niet nòg eens laten komen! Dat nooit!

Gayle was inmiddels begonnen het bed voor hem op te maken. "Dat kan ik zelf wel doen, hoor," zei hij in een poging haar kwijt te raken.

"O, ik doe het graag," was haar antwoord, en ze wierp hem een verleidelijke blik toe.

Hij fronste. Dit ging alweer helemaal de verkeerde kant op. Hij kon haar toch kwalijk met grof geweld de deur uitzetten...?

Op dat moment werd er geroepen vanuit het huis.

"Ja, ik kom!" riep Gayle terug. Ze liep naar de deur, maar in de deuropening draaide ze zich om. "Het eten is klaar. Kom je ook?" Haar ogen flirtten, haar stem zwijmelde... en hij voelde zich verstrakken. "Ga maar vast. Ik kom zo," zei hij dus kortaf. En slaakte een zucht van vermoeidheid toen ze - na nog een laatste zwoele blik - naar buiten verdween. Moest dat nou weer zo...? Was dit nu zijn lot? Moest hij overal waar hij kwam belaagd worden door smachtende jongedames? En dat terwijl de enige vrouw die hem het hoofd op hol bracht onbereikbaar voor hem was...!? Het was niet eerlijk!

xxx

Hoewel Mrs. ? hem tijdens de maaltijd in elk geval met koele beleefdheid behandelde, bleven de onderhuidse spanningen toch meer dan tastbaar. Gayle zat openlijk naar hem te lonken, terwijl Jan, de oudste van de twee zusjes, hem slechts één, werkelijk vernietigende blik toewierp en hem verder behandelde alsof hij lucht was.

De avond bracht geen verandering in de verhoudingen. Op zoek naar de badkamer ontdekte hij dat Chris luxueus in de logeerkamer gehuisvest was, en dat Gayle duidelijk voor hem op de uitkijk had gestaan. Zodra hij voorbij haar deur kwam, was ze verschenen en bood hem aan in haar kamer te komen slapen. ´Maar,´dacht hij bij zichzelf, ´ik ben wel goed, maar niet gek! Eén, twee dreigende schandalen zijn wel genoeg! Ik heb mijn bekomst van al die zielige opdringerige jongedames!´ Dus hij poeierde haar netjes af, en verzekerde haar dat hij het helemaal niet erg vond om met Wally de knecht in de schuur te slapen.

Of dat inderdaad niet zo erg was, stond overigens nog te bezien. De oude knecht snurkte oorverdovend, en bij dergelijke herrie was het moeilijk de slaap te vatten. Helemaal als je hersens je ook iedere keer nog plaatjes van Emma voortoveren, en van Sam en Emma samen, met de armen om elkaar heen... En zo was het al bijna ochtend toen hij eindelijk insliep, en het is dan ook niet verwonderlijk dat hij een paar uur later duf en nogal chagrijnig wakker werd.

Toen hij Wally even later tegen het lijf liep, en de oude knecht zich erover beklaagde dat hij - David - zo verschrikkelijk snurkte, begon hij er echt schoon genoeg van te krijgen. En toen Wally hem ook nog waarschuwde om vooral niet te ver te gaan met de meisjes hier... Wat dacht die man wel?! Dat zo´n "knappe jonge dokter uit de stad" geen ander doel in het leven had dan jonge meisjes te verleiden soms? Hij keek wel uit: hij had zijn lesje geleerd! En bovendien was zijn hart toch al bezet, dus...

xxx

Werk gaf afleiding gelukkig, en aangezien de bezoekende patiënten wel gewoon tegen hem deden zou hij de hele rare sfeer van dit huis vergeten zijn als Jan niet een bewonderaar van haar zusje er met een zweep van langs gegeven had. Die Jan had echt problemen, dat was wel duidelijk. Dat hadden ze hier wellicht allemaal...

Toen de patiënten voor vandaag vertrokken waren en de boel een beetje was opgeruimd, lag er nog een lange avond voor hen. David voelde zich niet op zijn gemak. De familie behandelde hem nog steeds zo vreemd: òf verleidelijk opdringerig, òf botweg negerend, òf afwijzend beleefd. Eigenlijk zou hij het liefst de boel maar aan Chris willen overlaten en naar huis gaan. Zeker na die slechte nacht voelde hij zich zo landerig als wat. Maar ja, dat ging nu eenmaal niet. Maar om nu naar binnen te gaan en die vijandige sfeer moedwillig op te zoeken, daar had hij ook geen zin in... Dus nu stond hij met een biertje bij het hek te mijmeren, uitkijkend over het vlakke, welbebouwde land. Als het niet zo stom was, zou hij het liefst een potje willen janken. Emma... Emma...! Mijn hemel, wat verlangde hij naar haar! En nu was ze daar thuis, met die Sam! In het bed waarin hij ook met haar geslapen had...! Okay, het was natuurlijk wel Sams bed, maar toch... Zou hij dit werkelijk vol kunnen houden? De schijn van gewoon vriendschap ophouden, terwijl hij zo verschrikkelijk veel meer voor haar voelde? Het kneep om zijn hart. Drie dagen de stad uit, aan het idee wennen leek niet echt te werken. Hij was gewoon stikjaloers op Sam... Die had Emma nu helemaal voor zichzelf. En hij...? Wat had hij?

Hij nam de laatste slok bier uit zijn blikje, en keek om toen hij iemand aan hoorde komen. Toch niet weer die vreselijke Gayle?!

Maar nee, het was Chris. Ze kwam zwijgend naast hem staan en leunde tegen het hek.

"Een lange dag," merkte hij tenslotte op om toch maar iets te zeggen.

Chris reageerde nauwelijks; ze was duidelijk met haar eigen gedachten bezig. Dus ze keken samen maar uit over de weidse akkers.

Achter hen sloeg de vliegendeur dicht. Nog steeds beducht voor Gayle keek David om, en Chris volgde zijn voorbeeld. Maar het was de moeder die naar buiten kwam. Ze kiepte wat brokken in de etensbak van de hond.

David trok een grimas en bromde half hardop: "Zal wel een teef zijn. Kan haast niet anders."

Chris keek hem bestraffend aan. Ze zou eigenlijk met hem over de situatie hier willen praten, maar ze was er niet zeker van of hij er genuanceerd mee om zou kunnen gaan. Maar ze besloot het er toch maar op te wagen; hij was tenslotte arts. "Loop je even mee een eindje om? Dan laat ik je wat van de omgeving zien," stelde ze dus voor.

"Heb ik al gezien," was Davids landerige reactie.

Chris keek om. "Dan zie je hem nog maar een keer," bitste ze. Ze moest werkelijk zien dat ze die jongen wat opvoedde in het vak, anders werd het echt niks met hem...

Hij zette nu met een zucht het lege blikje op een paal van het hek en drentelde met zijn handen in zijn zakken achter haar aan. Hij had zo het idee dat hem wel weer eens een preek te wachten zou kunnen staan, en dat was net waar hij op dit moment behoefte aan had...

Een echte preek werd het niet, maar na die slechte nacht, de lange geconcentreerde werkdag en de algehele behandeling die hij hier kreeg had hij alleen nog behoefte aan afkoppeling. En hij was bepaald niet in de stemming om zich nog eens serieus te gaan verdiepen in de mogelijke achterliggende redenen van de problemen van dit gezin. Hij was moe, hij was het zat, hij had honger en hij had heimwee naar Emma. Alles bij elkaar geen goed uitgangspunt voor een bespreking van psychische problemen, en dat merkte Chris ook. Ze had het gevoel dat ze niets aan hem had: geen steun kreeg ze van hem, geen ideeën, alleen sarcastische en would-be leuke opmerkingen.

Ze schudde haar hoofd en gaf het op. Die jongen begreep er helemaal niets van! Technisch mocht hij misschien een uitstekend arts zijn, daar zou Geoff wel gelijk in hebben. Ze kon er begrip voor opbrengen dat Geoff nu al - na een paar weken - een zwak voor de jongen begon te ontwikkelen; hij herkende in David zoveel van zichzelf in vroeger dagen, had hij immers gezegd. En zij wist natuurlijk niet hoe Geoff was geweest aan het begin van zijn carrière, al meende ze dat ze zich er wel iets bij voor kon stellen. Maar ze kon zich toch niet indenken dat Geoff toen zó blind was geweest op het sociaal-psychologische vlak...

Haar blik werd nog donkerder toen ze dacht aan het feit dat ze David van de week wéér bij Emma binnen had zien lopen. Niet dat ze had staan spioneren; ze had het gewoon toevallig gezien. Wat speelde er toch tussen die twee? Haar nekharen gingen overeind staan. Die schoft... Als hij het waagde om Emma in het ongeluk te storten, dan was hij nog niet jarig! Ze wìst dat er iets gaande was tussen die twee; haar intuïtie liet haar wat dat betreft maar zelden in de steek. En in een poging hem op zijn plaats te zetten riep ze hem prompt terug: "David!?"

Nu het ernstige onderhoud beëindigd was, was David namelijk dadelijk omgekeerd en weer in de richting van de boerderij gelopen. Maar nu draaide hij zich met een vragende blik weer om.

Chris kwam dichterbij, en op dreigende toon waarschuwde ze hem: "Blijf met je vingers van Emma af, wil je?"

Hij keek haar verbaasd aan, dus Chris vervolgde: "Emma is mijn vriendin, en ik wil niet dat ze moedwillig in het ongeluk gestort wordt. Begrepen?"

David keek Chris lang en serieus aan. Een heel andere blik dan zonet. "Dan zijn we het dáár in ieder geval over eens," antwoordde hij tenslotte nadrukkelijk. Toen draaide hij zich bruusk om en liep weg, met zijn handen diep in zijn zakken, terug naar de boerderij. ´Emma... Emma...!!´ kreet het in hem. Hij moest haar zien, haar aanraken, haar kussen en in zijn armen nemen... Hij werd hier nog gek!

Maar Chris bleef staan. Ze schudde haar hoofd. Ze begreep er steeds minder van...


	5. Dromen

Deel 5:

_**Dromen**_

_._

Het was een stille dag. Geoff en Kate waren naar een ongeval ergens midden in de bush; een auto die uit zichzelf was gaan rijden. Gelukkig was het stel dat erin gezeten had zo goed als ongedeerd gebleven. Een wonder in zichzelf: de vrouw was hoogzwanger nota bene. Chris was met een patiënte naar Broken Hill, DJ hield op de basis de boel in de gaten – en te oordelen naar de housemuziek die er klonk toen hij er straks even binnenliep was het daar ook niet bepaald druk – en hier, in het ziekenhuis, gebeurde ook al helemaal niets vandaag.

David zuchtte maar eens. ´Het is ook altijd hollen of stilstaan hier.´ Een grimas. Nou ja, laten we eerlijk zijn, dat houdt het avontuurlijk. Een baan van negen tot vijf had zeker voordelen, maar zoiets zou zeker minder uitdaging bieden. Bovendien: als arts had je nu eenmaal rare werktijden. En werken bij de RFDS was immers altijd zijn droom geweest? Daar hoorde "hollen en stilstaan" natuurlijk gewoon bij. Stilte voor de storm wellicht.

Hij rekte zich eens en pakte zijn pen weer op. Administratie. Rotklus, maar het hoorde er nu eenmaal bij. En dan toch liever in rust, dan tussen allerlei hectische bedrijven door.

Hij werkte weer een tijdje consciëntieus verder. Als hij zat te dromen kwam het nooit klaar.

Tot hij bij het dossier van Emma McNeill kwam.

Emma. Niet McNeill, maar Patterson. Hoe zou ze eigenlijk van haar meisjesnaam heten?

Afwezig stak hij de pen in zijn mond, steunde zijn kin in zijn handen en droomde even weg. Emma. Met haar stralend blonde haren, die zo heel heldere ogen, de vrolijke lach, dat prachtig ranke figuurtje, gracieus als een witte zwaan... In gedachten sloeg hij zijn armen om haar middel en wervelde met haar in het rond. Ze lachten, alle twee. Zorgeloos en blij. Emma...

Haastige voetstappen die langs het kantoortje kwamen wekten hem ruw uit zijn dagdromerij. Maar er gebeurde niets; niemand kwam hem roepen. En hij zuchtte maar weer eens.

"Dromer die je bent," berispte hij zichzelf.

´Maar dromen over haar kan toch geen kwaad?´ protesteerde een klein stemmetje in zijn binnenste.

"Nee," antwoordde hij zichzelf. "In de zin van: ´_haar_ kwaad berokkenen´ kan het inderdaad geen kwaad. Maar voor mezelf wel. Niet bepaald bevorderlijk voor mijn broodnodige voornemen om haar uit mijn hoofd te zetten. Emma is niet voor mij, hoe graag ik dat ook zou willen. Emma hoort bij Sam."

Een zucht. Beter verder werken. Werk gaf afleiding. Niet aan Emma denken.

Hij boog zich weer over het dossier van die Emma McNeill. Maar het wilde niet erg. Er zat een rare, weeë pijn in zijn borst, die hem het ademhalen bemoeilijkte. Een hartaanval? Niet waarschijnlijk, tenzij je het in figuurlijke zin opvatte natuurlijk. Emma die – niet eens volledig bewust – een zeer succesvolle aanval op zijn hart gepleegd had. Hij was weleens eerder verliefd geweest. Zelfs al eens afgewezen door een meisje. Maar de pijn die hij toen gevoeld had was niets vergeleken met wat hij nu doormaakte. Meer gekwetste trots dan wat anders, besefte hij nu. Zijn verlangen naar Emma daarentegen was zo allesoverheersend, zo overweldigend, dat heel zijn wezen naar haar trok. Het deed gewoon lichamelijk pijn. Hij wilde haar zien, hij _moest_ haar zien, haar bij zich weten; als het niet anders kon, dan maar clandestien...

Er klonken stemmen bij de balie. Sally, een verpleegster die hier ongeveer gelijk met hem gekomen was, was blijkbaar in een twistgesprek geraakt met een bezoeker. Bezoekster, zo te horen.

Hij stond op. Beter maar even kijken wat er aan de hand was.

"Ik heb u al gezegd: ik wil de dokter spreken!" klonk de lichtelijk geaffecteerde stem van de bezoekster toen hij de deur opende. Hij fronste. De stem kwam hem vaag bekend voor, maar hij kon er zo geen gezicht bij bedenken. Nou ja, hoeveel nieuwe mensen had hij ook niet ontmoet de afgelopen weken?

"Mevrouw, gaat u nu eerst maar even zitten," suste Sally haar. "Dan noteer ik even uw gegevens, en dan zal ik zien of de dokter beschikbaar is."

"Maar ik wil hem _nu_ spreken!"

De stem was bekend. Absoluut. Zijn nieuwsgierigheid kreeg de overhand, en bovendien: even aan die saaie administratieve werkzaamheden ontnappen was nooit weg. Dus hij kwam uit het kantoortje tevoorschijn en vroeg: "Wat is er aan de hand, zuster?"

De jongere en de oudere vrouw wendden zich naar hem om. En langzaam werden zijn ogen groot van verbazing. Want daar, zwaaiend met een oude houten wandelstok, en uitgedost in een afschuwelijke bloemetjesjurk, een naar paars neigende grijze pruik met grove pijpenkrullen en een brilletje met ronde glazen, stond Emma! Emma, de vrouw van zijn dromen!

Ze beet op haar lip en keek ondeugend naar hem op. "Dag dokter," zei ze met dat gemaakte stemmetje.

Een lach trilde door in haar stem. En ook David had de grootste moeite zijn gezicht in de plooi te houden terwijl Sally hem argeloos meedeelde dat mevrouw een dokter wenste te zien; had hij misschien even een momentje voor haar?

"Natuurlijk. Komt u maar, mevrouw." Hij strekte uitnodigend een arm naar haar uit. Overdreven hinkend kwam ze om de balie heen. Hij bood haar hoffelijk een arm op weg naar de onderzoeksruimte, en de hemel zij dank ging Sally verder met haar eigen bezigheden. Hij had het gevoel alsof hij ieder moment in een onbedaarlijke proestbui uit zou kunnen barsten. Even volhouden tot ze in de onderzoekskamer waren – al zouden zijn lippen tegen die tijd wel aan flarden zijn. Maar Emma, Emma aan zijn arm... Haar aanraking, haar warmte, haar geur...

Nauwelijks was de deur achter hen dichtgeslagen of ze lagen samen in een deuk. Emma klemde zich aan hem vast en huilde bijna van de lach. "Dat gezicht van jou...!" bracht ze uit.

David gaf geen antwoord. Hij lachte alleen maar. Hij lachte geluidloos en gelukkig: hij had Emma in zijn armen! En voor hij wist wat hij deed boog hij zich naar haar toe en kuste haar. Een kus gretig van wanhoop, van verlangen. En Emma had geen weerstand: ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en trok hem dichter tegen zich aan. Hij kuste zo heerlijk, zo hevig... hoe kon ze een dergelijke passie weerstaan? Ze probeerde het maar niet eens. Ze wilde het niet eens proberen; haar verlangen naar hem was gewoon te groot, te overweldigend voor rationele overwegingen. Een kus, diep, dieper dan ze ooit had durven gaan bij deze verboden liefde...

Toch was zij het die uiteindelijk terugtrok. Ze keek op in dat lieve gezicht. Zijn ogen, zo mooi, zo diep, zo donker... zo vol verlangen. Ze smolt onder zijn blik, en nestelde zich tegen zijn borst. Hij hijgde nog licht.

"Ik moest je gewoon even zien," verklaarde ze kleintjes. "Ik hield het gewoon niet meer uit van verlangen..."

Hij streelde haar rug. Had hij daarnet niet precies hetzelfde gevoeld?

"Het is alleen zo moeilijk," vervolgde ze op de rand van tranen. "Iedereen kent elkaar hier, iedereen houdt iedereen in de gaten... Ontluikende liefdes zijn wel het meest geliefde onderwerp in de dorpspraat hier. Vooral de oude tantes zien heel veel verliefdheden die er niet eens zijn. Stel je voor dat...?"

Hij zweeg. Het was iets dat hij zich ook terdege gerealiseerd had. Als zijn "relatie" met Emma ooit aan het licht zou komen was zijn reputatie als arts in het district wel voorgoed naar de haaien. En Emma´s huwelijk waarschijnlijk ook. En ondanks zijn eigen verlangens wilde hij toch niet verantwoordelijk zijn voor een eventuele echtscheiding. Dat zou hij zichzelf nooit vergeven. Als Sam nu een woeste bruut was, was het nog wat anders. Maar het was overduidelijk dat Sam van zijn vrouw hield. En naast haar liefde voor hem – of was het van haar kant misschien toch een voorbijgaande verliefdheid? – hield Emma toch ook van Sam. Daar mocht hij niet tussen komen. Onder geen beding.

Ze huiverde in zijn armen; hij koesterde haar. "Stel je voor dat...?" begon ze opnieuw, maar ook deze keer maakte ze haar zin niet af.

Hij duwde haar een beetje van zich af. Afstand scheppen. Je verstand gebruiken. Niet naar je lichaam luisteren. "Heb je je daarom zo toegetakeld?" Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Je moet wel wanhopig geweest zijn; je ziet er echt niet uit!"

Een verwarde, onzekere blik.

Niet toegeven... Hij liet haar los en monsterde haar van top tot teen. Zijn ogen bleven haken aan de rare schoenen die ze aanhad. Ze pasten totaal niet, zowel qua maat als qua stijl. En om haar ene voet zat een rommelig verband.

"David?" klonk het kleintjes.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. En ze slaakte een mismoedige zucht. "Ach ja, je hebt natuurlijk gelijk. Het was ook stom om hier te komen." Ze draaide zich om en hinkte naar de onderzoekstafel.

David keek haar bevreemd aan. "Hé, je hoeft nu geen toneel meer te spelen, hoor. Niemand die je ziet hier."

Ze gaf geen antwoord, maar ging op de onderzoekstafel zitten.

"Ik bedoel gewoon," legde hij uit terwijl hij naar haar toe kwam, "dat je in die rare vermomming veel meer de aandacht trekt dan wanneer je hier gewoon als Emma Patterson binnen stapt. Nu zal het halve dorp dagenlang lopen te gissen wie die vreemde dame was die naar het ziekenhuis ging vanmiddag."

Hij zette voorzichtig het brilletje af en legde zijn handen om haar gezicht. Ze keek hem zo geslagen aan; hij kon het niet aanzien dat ze ongelukkig was. "Je bent zo lief, jij..." mompelde hij teder, en kuste haar nogmaals, tot er weer een waterig lachje op haar gezicht verscheen. "Zo lief. En zo heerlijk impulsief..."

Zijn vingers gleden door de pijpenkrullen. "Hoe kom je aan die malle kleren eigenlijk? Dit is toch niet _jouw_ zondagse outfit, hè?"

Ze giechelde. "Welnee. Ik was laatst aan het snuffelen op de zolder van de garage. En daar vond ik een verkleedkist. Die zal mijn oom Hurtle daar wel hebben neergezet; de garage was vroeger van hem. In elk geval had ik er een heerlijke tijd mee. Ik stelde me voor hoe mijn oom eruit zou zien in de kleren en de pruiken die ik vond. En toen ik vanmiddag dus naar een mogelijkheid zocht om jou ongemerkt weer eens te zien, herinnerde ik me die kist ineens weer. Het idee alleen al om me zelf in die kleren uit te dossen was zo verleidelijk dat ik het ook maar prompt deed. Maar toen ik me verkleedde, zakte ik met mijn voet door de planken; de vloer is nogal vermolmd daar. Nou ja, toen had ik gelijk een goede reden om naar de dokter te gaan natuurlijk. Heel gewoon toch, een nette oudere dame die naar de dokter gaat?"

Hij grinnikte. "Dus dat hinken was niet helemaal gespeeld?"

"Nee." Ze lachte. "Het was wel een beetje echt, ja."

"Een béétje?!" Hij genoot van haar. Haar lef, haar impulsieve ideeën, haar... gewoon, van haar zoals ze was. Hij lachte. "Nou, zal ik er dan maar even naar kijken? Dan kun je naar eer en geweten zeggen dat je hier niet voor niks bent gekomen."

"Als u dat wilt doen, dokter?" Weer dat bekakte gemaakte stemmetje, vergezeld van een erg ondeugende blik. Hij grinnikte maar weer eens, en begon het verbandje van haar voet te wikkelen.

Het viel mee gelukkig. Een behoorlijk schaafwond: niet ernstig, wel pijnlijk, zeker als je van die foute schoenen aan hebt die er steeds tegenaan schuren. En haar enkel was vaaglijk blauw en wat opgezet.

Onderzoekend gleden zijn vingers over het gewricht. Het zou wel meevallen, maar... Nee, even niet aan haar denken als Emma nu... Hij was de arts en zij de patiënte. Niets anders.

Hij sloot een moment zijn ogen. Bepaald gemakkelijk maakte ze het hem niet: ze streelde door zijn haren op een manier dat hij het uit zou willen schreeuwen van verlangen. "Emma, alsjeblíeft...!" fluisterde hij gekweld.

Ze lachte zachtjes. "Ja, dokter."

De schaafwond ontsmetten, de slechts lichtjes verzwikte enkel verbinden... Ze liet hem zijn gang gaan nu, en gek genoeg was dat toch ook weer niet wat hij wilde. Toen het verbandje op zijn plaats zat, dwaalden zijn handen dus af, langs haar been omhoog. Ze giechelde ondeugend.

"Wat heb je er eigenlijk onderaan? Een korset? Een lange onderbroek?"

Emma moest ontzettend lachen en sloeg de lange rok omhoog. "Nee hoor. Kijk maar!" Ze toonde haar mooie slanke benen, met de broekspijpen van haar dagelijkse overall opgerold tot op de knie.

David smoorde een schaterbui. "Je bent onverbeterlijk, jij!" Hij kon het niet laten: hij nam haar weer in zijn armen. Verboden of niet, het was en bleef een heerlijke sensatie om haar te kussen. Haar nabijheid, heel haar wezen wekte zo´n onbedwingbare passie in hem op, een zo onmetelijk verlangen naar... Good gracious, hij wilde haar, hij wilde haar _nu_...!

Maar ineens deinsde hij geschrokken achteruit. Er werd aan de deur geklopt!

"Ja?" riep hij, enigszins buiten adem. En Emma zette gauw haar brilletje weer op.

De deur ging open en Sally keek nietsvermoedend om de hoek. "Dr. Ratcliffe? Er is net gebeld vanaf de basis. Of u even kunt komen."

Hij knikte, zo professioneel als hem op dit moment – met de hormonen die door zijn lijf raasden – mogelijk was. "Ja, is goed. Ik kom eraan. Ik ben bijna klaar met mevrouw hier."

Sally verdween weer, met nog een bevreemde blik op de patiënte. Ze zou toch niets vermoeden?

"Je hebt lippenstift op je wang," merkte Emma duister op.

Hij veegde erover heen. "Weg?"

"Kom hier. Ik maak het wel even schoon." Ze boende over zijn wang met de mouw van haar jurk. "En laten we alsjeblieft hopen dat het haar niet opgevallen is..."

Hij liet met zich doen, en leunde voorzichtig tegen haar aan. Haar voelen, haar nabijheid, om die twee dingen cirkelde zijn ganse heelal op het moment.

Ze sloeg haar armen om hem heen. Troostend bijna. "Toch maar proberen het weer te begraven, hè?" zei ze uiteindelijk triest.

Hij knikte. Zijn hart schreeuwde dat begraven wreed was. Hij probeerde niet te luisteren. Gelukkig dat er een paar drukke weken aan zaten te komen. Dat zou het gemis wellicht wat draaglijker maken: Geoff en Kate zouden nu toch definitief gaan trouwen, en daarna op huwelijksreis. En in die tijd zou hij met Chris samen de basis moeten runnen. Het idee alleen al gaf spanning; Chris en hij lagen elkaar vooralsnog niet zo erg. Hij had nog steeds het idee dat ze alleen maar kritiek op hem had; dat ze hem eigenlijk liever kwijt dan rijk was. Kate leek één lijn te trekken met Chris. Debbie was hem niet onsympathiek, maar die ging veelal haar eigen weg en had niet veel contact met de rest van het team. En hoewel DJ en Paula min of meer van zijn eigen leeftijd waren, ervoer hij hun gedrag vaak als zo puberaal dat hij zich mijlenver van hun leefwereld verwijderd voelde. Geoff was eigenlijk de enige bij wie hij zich echt op zijn gemak voelde. Maar Geoff zou nu twee weken weg zijn. Nou ja, en dan had je Sam natuurlijk. Sam, met wie hij aan de ene kant graag vriendschap wilde sluiten vanwege Emma. Sam, op wie hij aan de andere kant zo stikjaloers was. En hij kon met zichzelf redeneren wat hij wilde, dat gevoel liet zich niet wegdrukken. Met als gevolg dat hij niet goed wist hoe zijn houding te bepalen tegenover Sam. Wat nogal wat spanning meebracht in hun omgang.

Hij slaakte een zucht. Wat hij zich ook voorgesteld had van het werken bij de Flying Doctors, toch zeker niet zo´n problematisch sociaal leven...

"Hé, wakker!" Emma schudde hem zachtjes door elkaar. "Je droomt met open ogen, dokter!

Een flauwe glimlach. "Sorry. Je hebt gelijk: we kunnen het beter maar weer proberen te vergeten." ´Zolang als het gaat,´ voegde hij er in stilte aan toe.

Hij hielp haar van de onderzoekstafel af. Emma pakte de wandelstok en schoot weer in die vreselijke schoenen. Even nog legde ze een hand tegen zijn wang. "Je bent lief."

Een laatste, tedere kus; toen hinkte ze voor hem uit de kamer uit.

David leunde tegen de tafel en verborg zijn gezicht in zijn handen. Waarom?! Waarom was het toch allemaal zo moeilijk? Zo onmogelijk?! Hij hield dit niet uit! ´Emma... Emma!´ kreunde het in hem.

Emma haalde eens diep adem toen ze weer buiten in de warme zon stond. Ze wilde hem geen pijn doen. Maar ze zag hoe alleen haar nabijheid hem al kwelde. En toch kon ze zich er niet toe brengen om zijn liefde op te geven. Hij gaf haar iets dat ze in haar relatie met Sam op het moment node miste. Was het warmte? Liefde? Geborgenheid? Hopeloos verlangen? Ze wist het niet. Ze wilde het ook eigenlijk niet weten. Het zou het begin kunnen zijn van een definitieve breuk met Sam. En daaraan wilde ze – ondanks haar gevoelens voor David – gewoon niet eens denken. Te bedreigend. Te gevaarlijk...

Vlug keek ze om zich heen. Er was niemand in zicht. Gauw die rotschoenen uit; zo deed haar voet in elk geval minder pijn. En naar huis – eh, de garage. Kon ze de rest van de dag weer haar zonden overpeinzen.

Nog lichtelijk hinkend liep ze de oprit van het ziekenhuis af. Maar nog voor ze de straat bereikt had klonken er rennende voetstappen achter haar. Het was David.

Hij lachte een beetje verlegen. "Ik moet toch ook die kant uit," verklaarde hij. "Zou ik mevrouw misschien mijn arm ter ondersteuning mogen aanbieden?"

Ze giechelde. "Is dat nodig?"

Hij glimlachte ondeugend. "Niet echt. Maar het is een mooie smoes om je nog even aan te raken."

Emma keek vlug om zich heen. De straat lag verlaten in de blikkerende morgenzon. Als er niet iemand achter de gordijnen zat... "Nou, vooruit dan maar."

Ze schuifelden over de stoep, het laatste moment van hun samenzijn eindeloos rekkend.

"Ik moet hierin," kondigde Emma aan toen ze bij de laatste zijstraat voor de garage waren gekomen. "U moet rechtdoor, geloof ik, hè? Hartelijk dank voor uw hulp, dokter." Ze bedwong een grinnik.

"Het was me een genoegen," boog hij met een geamuseerde glinstering in zijn ogen. "Tot de volgende keer, mevrouw!"

Grinnikend liep ze de straat in, om via het stille achterpad onopgemerkt de garage te bereiken. Ze voelde Davids ogen nog even in haar rug, maar ze besloot sterk te zijn en niet meer om te kijken nu.

Op het omheinde veldje achter de garage trok ze eerst de pruik van haar hoofd, wurmde zich uit de jurk, en zo was het een heel gewone Emma Patterson die – weliswaar nog op blote voeten en met een bundeltje kleren onder de arm – van achteruit weer de garage binnen wandelde.

Nauwelijks had ze de kleren in Marty´s voormalige hokje gegooid en haar gympen aangetrokken, of DJ kwam de straat overrennen. Hij stuiterde de garage binnen, en begon een chaotisch verhaal tegen haar af te steken.

Met de armen over elkaar stond ze naar hem te luisteren. Nou ja, luisteren... Haar gedachten waren nog bij David: zijn aanraking, zijn kussen, zijn... De gedachte aan hem alleen al bracht een warme glimlach op haar gezicht. David...

Ze schrok op toen DJ eindelijk zijn mond hield. Waar had hij het eigenlijk over gehad? Een auto? "En wat is de bedoeling?" vroeg ze dus maar. Ze vond zelf al dat het tamelijk stom klonk nadat hij zo´n verhaal had staan afsteken. Ze was dan ook niet verbaasd over zijn verbijsterde gezicht: "Nou, dat je die auto gaat wegslepen."

Hij zag blijkbaar dat ze er niet met haar gedachten bijgeweest was: "Een auto die op een helling stond zonder de handrem erop. In een diepe rivierbedding terechtgekomen. Total loss waarschijnlijk."

Ze knikte. "Okay."

xxx

Die avond was ze gek genoeg alweer op weg naar het ziekenhuis. Bij dat ongeluk met die auto in de rivierbedding was ook een hoogzwangere vrouw betrokken. Alles wat zij en haar man bezaten had in die auto gezeten. En nu hadden ze zo goed als niets.

Emma voelde zich vreemd schuldig. Deze mensen waren alles kwijt wat ze hadden. En zij? Zij had alles wat haar hartje maar wensen kon. En meer dan dat: een huis, een farm, een garage, een fijne baan, en maar liefst twéé mannen die zielsveel van haar hielden. Terwijl deze Sheena en haar man...?

Op de terugweg was ze daarom even langs huis gereden. Het was niet ver om. Maar ze wist dat ze daar, weggestopt in een doos, de paar kleertjes had liggen die ze indertijd al gekocht had voor het kindje dat ze uiteindelijk verloren had. Die kleertjes lagen daar maar te liggen in die doos, te wachten op een kindje dat misschien wel nooit meer zou komen. Misschien maar beter ook; het moederschap sprak haar nog steeds niet bijzonder aan. Veel te gebonden.

Ze wist hoe Sam naar kinderen verlangde; dat had hij vanaf het allereerste begin al duidelijk gemaakt. Na de miskraam, die hem minstens zo aangegrepen had als haar, had hij er echter nooit meer over gesproken. Het leek wel alsof hij haar de tijd wilde geven, alsof zijn aandringen er de reden van geweest kon zijn dat het misgegaan was. Alsof hij wachtte tot zij er zelf over zou beginnen.

Ze huiverde. Hun sexleven had in eerste instantie ook op een laag pitje gestaan na het gebeurde. Dat was wel weer bijgetrokken, maar helemaal zoals vroeger – de spontaniteit die ze toen deelden – was het niet meer geworden. En op dit moment wist ze zelf niet eens wat ze wilde. Sam was en bleef haar echtgenoot. Haar minnaar. En hij was een vaardige minnaar, die haar onzinnig wist op te winden. Maar kinderen krijgen met hem was op een bepaalde manier onwerkelijk. Niet aan de orde. Vreemd.

En David? Zou hij...? Ze kreunde haast onder het verboden verlangen om hem daadwerkelijk als minnaar te leren kennen. Zoals hij haar wist op te winden in zelfs de meest gewone situaties...! Maar dat kon niet. Dat kon echt niet, dat wist ze best. En dat wist hij ook. Ze gingen nu al veel te ver eigenlijk; veel verder dan goed voor hen was.

Vreemd. Ze vroeg zich ineens af of David ook zo graag vader wilde worden. Bij Sam had ze soms het idee gehad dat hij dat zo verschrikkelijk graag wilde omdat het gewoon de volgende stap in hun relatie was: verkering, verloving, trouwen, kinderen. Natuurlijk wilde hij die kinderen beslist van háár hebben, daar twijfelde ze niet aan. Maar het zou haar niet verbazen als hij dan eigenlijk verwachtte dat _zij_ voor alles op zou draaien. Gezien haar eerdere ervaringen met hem lag dat wel een beetje in de lijn van zijn doorgaans nogal conservatieve houding.

Dat leek haar toch niks voor David. Die leek haar meer zo´n vader die alles van zijn kinderen wilde meemaken. Die graag kinderen wilde hebben van de vrouw die hij zo liefhad gewoon uit liefde; niet omdat het de verwachte volgende stap in hun relatie was.

Ze zuchtte. Kinderen van David. Ze benijdde – nu al! – de vrouw met wie hij die liefde uiteindelijk zou delen. Kon ze maar...

Ze schudde zich. Nonsens. Liet ze zich liever even op die Sheena concentreren. Al sluimerde er een stiekeme hoop dat ze daar in het ziekenhuis toch ook nog een glimp van David zou opvangen.

Een nieuwe zucht. Waar was ze in vredesnaam mee bezig? Ontkennen had geen zin; daarmee hield ze alleen zichzelf voor de gek. Misschien moest ze alles maar gewoon laten komen zoals het kwam. Proberen er zo ontspannen mogelijk mee om te gaan. Wat kon ze anders?

Het bezoekuur was al begonnen toen ze bij de poort van het ziekenhuis kwam. Zo rustig als het er vanochtend geweest was, zo druk was het nu. Toch wat gespannen wandelde ze naar binnen. Tersluiks keek ze om zich heen. Geen spoor van David.

Daar was de balie. O help... Het was nog diezelfde zuster van vanmorgen die daar zat, die Sally! Ze zou haar toch niet herkennen?!

Met bonzend hart liep Emma naar haar toe. Ze moest toch even vragen waar die Sheena lag; ze kon kwalijk door de afdelingen gaan lopen dwalen.

Sally keek op toen ze voor de balie stond. "Hallo. Waarmee kan ik je helpen?"

Emma slaakte een heimelijke zucht van verlichting: geen blijk van herkenning. "Ik wilde graag even op bezoek bij die Sheena die vanmorgen dat ongeluk had gehad."

Sally knikte. "Kamer zes. Die kant op."

"Bedankt." Emma maakte dat ze wegkwam richting kamer zes, zo opgelucht was ze. Wellicht dat die Sheena haar gedachten even op een ander spoor kon zetten...

xxx

De bruiloft kwam met rasse schreden naderbij. Het feest zou – zoals gewoonlijk – in de pub gehouden worden, en Vic en Nancy hadden de handen vol aan het aanslepen van extra serviesgoed en dergelijke. Vanmorgen hadden ze zelfs argeloos passerende voorbijgangers als DJ, Emma en David gecharterd om een handje toe te steken.

DJ liep meer in de weg dan dat hij van nut was eigenlijk. Hij was nog altijd hyper aan het doen over het vrijgezellenfeest, waarvan hij vreesde dat het nooit zou plaatsvinden. Geoff leek er niet zo happig op te zijn, en wat is nou een vrijgezellenfeest zonder de aanstaande bruidegom? Voor zijn argumenten was Geoff immuun gebleken; nu was hij bezig de halve stad te strikken om hem te helpen Geoff over te halen.

David kwam binnen met een volgende doos vol glaswerk. Hij ontweek welbewust Emma´s ogen, en zette de doos op tafel met zijn rug naar haar toe.

De situatie was gevaarlijk, vond hij. Mrs. Buckley was vast zo´n tante die overal ontluikende liefdes zag die er helemaal niet waren; wat zou ze wel niet zien bij twee mensen waar die liefde er wel degelijk was!? Hij was ervan overtuigd dat één blik tussen Emma en hem voldoende zouden zijn voor deze dame om allerlei ongewenste conclusies te trekken. En daar had hij – hadden zij geen van beiden ook maar enige behoefte aan. Het was erg genoeg dat ze het zelf wisten.

Emma keek wel naar hem. Hij voelde het. Maar hij waakte er wel voor om zich om te draaien. Dat nooit!

Maar dat Emma hem met een blik wilde waarschuwen voor DJ´s praktijken kon hij natuurlijk ook niet voorzien. En voordat hij in de gaten had wat er gebeurde, was hij erin geluisd: DJ had hem zo ver gekregen dat hij Geoff zou ompraten om toch een vrijgezellenfeest te willen. De verantwoording lag nu geheel en al bij _hem_, verkondigde DJ nadrukkelijk. _Hij_ moest zorgen dat het feestje er kwam.

Hij wilde nog protesteren, hij wilde nog steun zoeken bij Emma... Maar Emma had zich omgedraaid en was weggelopen. Zou ze...? Hij zuchtte. Er zat niets anders op. "Okay, ik zal het proberen," verzuchtte hij tenslotte.

Wat DJ prompt tot een nieuwe ADHD uitbarsting bracht.

xxx

Toen hij die middag dus met Geoff en Sam in het vliegtuig zat, op weg naar een clinic, moest hij van nood al zijn welbespraaktheid van stal halen om Geoff te overtuigen. Hij wilde niet afgaan tegenover DJ. Zijn sociale krediet in het dorp, en vooral onder zijn collega´s, leek toch al niet bijster groot; hij kon niet riskeren zijn image nog verder te beschadigen. Al moest hij daarvoor soebatten als Brugman bij één van de weinige mensen hier die hem doorgaans toch met normale vriendelijkheid bejegenden. Sam deed zo af en toe ook een duit in het zakje als hij uitweidde over ´degelijke types´ en zo; die wist blijkbaar ook het één en ander over dat feest. Aan Sams gezicht te zien zelfs meer dan Geoff. En zeker meer dan hijzelf. Waarom had hij zich in vredesnaam om laten praten om Geoff te bewerken?!

Maar het lukte. Uiteindelijk, héél uiteindelijk, gaf Geoff schoorvoetend toe. En David slaakte een zucht van opluchting. Hij was voorlopig weer even gered...

xxx

Toen ze vroeg in de avond op de basis terugkwamen, werden ze verwelkomd door DJ, die met een zware ijzeren ketting om zijn nek een raar verhaal afstak tegen ´slachtoffer´ Geoff. Sam moest erom lachen, maar David besteedde hoegenaamd geen aandacht aan zijn relaas. Want daar was ook Emma. Emma, die blijkbaar met DJ samen van alles had zitten plannen voor de bruiloft, en niet gemerkt had dat hij vlak achter Geoff aan binnen was gekomen.

Hij dronk haar in. En voordat hij wist wat hij deed, liep hij opzettelijk dicht langs haar heen, zodat zijn bovenlijf lichtelijk langs haar schouder scheerde.

Emma schoot haast recht. Ze wist onmiddellijk wie dat deed; ze had duidelijk de vonken voelen overspringen! Ze draaide zich naar hem om; een verholen lach, en een nog verholener verlangen straalden haar toe vanuit zijn ogen.

Maar zodra zijn ogen de hare ontmoetten, wendde hij de zijne af. Goeie help, dit werd echt te erg... Als hij nu niet stoïcijns doorliep, zou hij haar ten overstaan van iedereen grijpen en... en ontvoeren! Schaken!

Het idee was verleidelijk, maar hij wist dat het niet kon. Doorlopen vereiste een ongelooflijke zelfbeheersing, maar het lukte. ´Het kan niet,´ hield hij zichzelf voor. ´Het kan niet, het kan niet, het kan niet! Emma is niet van jou. En ook niet _voor_ jou!´

Even vroeg Emma zich af waarom hij zo vlug verdween, zonder haar zelfs nog een blik waardig te gunnen. Maar ze begreep dat het wel zelfbescherming zou zijn. Ze kende het gevoel immers maar al te goed: soms overspoelden je gevoelens je zodanig dat je vreesde jezelf onmogelijk in de hand te kunnen houden. En het leek erop dat het alleen maar erger werd naarmate ze elkaar meer zagen.

Ze slaakte een zucht. Was die hele trouwerij maar voorbij, dan keerde de rust weer terug in de Crossing. Dan zou het zoveel makkelijker zijn om elkaar te ontlopen.

Nou ja, ontlopen... Niet dat ze dat echt wilde, maar... In elk geval dat ze niet gedwongen waren hun gevoelens te verbergen en plein publique. Het was al moeilijk genoeg enig decorum te bewaren als ze maar met z´n tweeën waren. Het verbaasde haar nog dat tot op heden niemand het van hun gezichten afgelezen had. Nou ja, wellicht hadden ze daar de op handen zijnde bruiloft voor te danken: de mensen van Coopers Crossing hadden wel wat anders aan hun hoofd op het moment...

xxx

De hele trouwerij liep anders dan verwacht.

Tijdens het vrijgezellenfeest kwam er een noodoproep, en Geoff, David en Sam vertrokken hals over kop naar de afgelegen Aboriginal nederzetting waar Sheena en haar man voorlopig onderdak hadden gevonden. Sheena´s baby was in aantocht, maar er waren dusdanige complicaties dat de vroedvrouw van de stam er toch voor de zekerheid liever een blanke arts bijhaalde.

Maar het duurde allemaal te lang. Veel te lang. Voor de baby, voor de moeder, maar ook voor Geoff. Hij zou nooit op tijd terug kunnen zijn voor zijn eigen bruiloft...

In de Crossing heerste een milde paniek, Kate was in alle staten, en DJ wist haar slechts gedeeltelijk te kalmeren door te beloven dat het huwelijk hoe dan ook door zou gaan.

´Hoe dan ook´ was een goede omschrijving. Toen Sheena´s baby eindelijk veilig en wel ter wereld gebracht was, restte Geoff niets anders meer dan Kate zijn jawoord te geven over de radio. Het was niet bepaald hoe hij het zich voorgesteld had, maar...

In de Crossing woonde ook Emma de vrouwelijke helft van de plechtigheid bij. Kate was half in tranen – ze kon zich zo voorstellen hoe die zich moest voelen. Als de dag van gisteren herinnerde ze zich Sam die de kerk uitsnelde toen er een noodoproep binnenkwam, precies op het moment dat zij aan oom Hurtle´s arm de kerk binnenschreed.

Ze slikte. Eeuwige trouw had ze Sam die dag beloofd. Wat was er van over? Kon ze nog met volle overtuiging zeggen dat ze trouw aan hem was? Met haar gedachten die steeds weer naar David dwaalden? Dat ongrijpbare verlangen? En... was Sam eigenlijk nog trouw aan haar? Hij was dol op haar; geen twijfel mogelijk. Maar hoe zat dat nou precies in Sydney? Hij was er nog altijd erg vaag over... Vager dan zij prettig vond. Wat was daar gebeurd? Had hij...?

Toch deed de ceremonie haar wat. Sam was wel niet lijfelijk naast haar – die stond Geoff bij ergens in de wildernis – maar ze wist dat hij wel naast haar hoorde. Sam en zij. Zij en Sam. Een twee-eenheid. Een belofte van eeuwige trouw. Die mag je niet zomaar breken. Er zat niets anders op: ze zou moeten vechten tegen die gevoelens die ze voor David had. Vechten met alles wat ze had. Hem niet meer zien. Hem uit haar leven bannen, hem niet meer de gelegenheid geven haar hart overhoop te halen. Dan zou hij haar vergeten op den duur, zoals zij hem zou vergeten.

Ze slikte moeizaam. Het besluit was goed, dat wist ze. Maar God, wat deed het pijn...

De zon stond al laag aan de hemel toen de Nomad die avond op het vliegveldje van Coopers Crossing landde. Sam manoeuvreerde het vliegtuig tot bij de hangar. En net toen ze begonnen met het uitladen van de spullen kwam er een witte auto aanrijden.

David gaf Geoff een por. Een grote, versierde witte auto, gevolgd door een paar andere. Wie erin zaten, daar hoefde hij niet naar te raden. Kate in de voorste auto natuurlijk, in vol ornaat. Ze zag er stralend en een beetje verlegen uit. Maar ook Emma stapte eruit. Emma! Een stralende Emma in een turquoise kleurige jurk die haar bijzonder goed kleurde. Emma!

Hij volgde Geoffs blik, die het sprookjesachtige figuurtje van zijn bruid indronk. Maar zijn ogen vonden Emma. Emma, wier ogen aan Sam vastkleefden. Sam. Haar man. Sam, die naar haar toekwam en haar in zijn armen nam. Haar kuste. En ze kuste terug. Niet zomaar een vluchtig kusje, maar echt. Het was de eerste keer sinds Sams terugkeer uit Sydney dat hij zo nadrukkelijk met dit beeld geconfronteerd werd. Sam en Emma. Emma en Sam. Een twee-eenheid. En hij...?

Terwijl Geoff langzaam, als betoverd op zijn stralende bruid toeliep, voelde David hoe zijn maag zich samenkneep. Hij slikte een paar keer. Moeizaam. Wie ging er nu overgeven bij de aanblik van zoveel liefde?! Maar hij voelde zich onpasselijk. Misselijk. Welk recht had hij om tussen Sam en Emma te komen?

Op dat moment wierp Emma hem over Sams schouder een blik in zijn richting. Een blik zo vatbaar voor alle mogelijke interpretatie dat hij niet wist wat hij ervan moest denken. Vroeg ze om vergeving? Was het verlangen, schuldgevoel, onzekerheid, spijt? Een vlaag van woede trok door hem heen: waarom zij wel en hij niet?! Maar het trok voorbij voor hij zich echt lekker kwaad kon maken en dat miserabele gevoel vergeten.

Maar de jaloezie bleef. Hoe hij ook met zichzelf geredeneerd had de laatste tijd, het gifgroene monster liet zich niet verdrijven. Hij was jaloers. Stikjaloers op Sam. Als Sam er toch eens niet geweest was, dan...!

Maar Sam was er wel. Hij slaakte een zucht die wel uit zijn tenen leek te komen. Nooit had hij gedacht dat hij zo verschrikkelijk jaloers zou kunnen zijn. Het was geen lekker gevoel. En hij wist ook dat hij er niets mee opschoot. Sam had nu eenmaal de eerste rechten om haar lief te hebben, en om door haar bemind te worden. Niet hij. En hij kon Sam niets verwijten: hij hield van haar, hij was goed voor haar, hij zorgde voor haar... Daar moest hij zich gewoon bij neerleggen. Zelf zou hij nooit meer dan gewoon vrienden met haar kunnen zijn, hoeveel pijn dat ook deed.

Een nieuwe samentrekking in zijn maag. Emma...! Hij voelde zich echt niet lekker. Zou je ziek kunnen worden van jaloezie? Of zou ik na de afgelopen nacht gewoon behoefte hebben aan slaap, dat ik er zo slecht tegenop kan op het moment?

Hij voelde de tranen achter zijn ogen branden. Overal gelukkige stelletjes: het bruidspaar, Sam en Emma, zelfs Vic en Nancy... En hij was alleen. Verstoten. Hij kon het niet meer aanzien, hij...

Bruusk draaide hij zich om en ging verder met het uitladen van het vliegtuig. De anderen waren waarschijnlijk toch te zeer in beslag genomen door hun geliefden om... Ze konden hem missen als kiespijn. En hij hen. De vreemde eend in de bijt.

In optocht ging het niet veel later terug naar de stad, op weg naar het feest in de pub.

"Gaan jullie maar vast. Ik breng de spullen wel even terug naar de basis," stelde David voor.

Dat liet men zich geen twee keer zeggen: elke gemiste minuut van het feest was er één teveel.

"En elke minuut dat ik naar dat feest moet is er ook één teveel," mompelde David bij zichzelf terwijl hij de koelboxen en tassen op de daarvoor bestemde plek zette. "Jullie kunnen het me allemaal doen; ik ga naar huis. Naar bed. Als ik ergens _niet_ voor in de stemming ben is het wel een feest..."

Zo gezegd, zo gedaan. Ze zouden hem wel niet missen, en mocht dat wel het geval zijn, dan kon hij altijd nog zeggen dat hij zich niet zo lekker gevoeld had. Zolang hij maar niet naar dat feest hoefde.

Thuisgekomen schonk hij zich een glas wijn in. Het begon donker te worden, maar het licht deed hij maar niet aan. Niet dat zijn huis vanuit de pub gezien kon worden, maar hij wilde niet riskeren dat iemand het toch zag en hem mee kwam slepen naar dat rotfeest.

Nog een tweede glas wijn. Het smaakte bitter; bitterder dan hij zich van een paar dagen geleden herinnerde. Misschien was hij wel echt ziek.

Lamlendig liet hij zich op bed vallen. Geen zin om uit te kleden; alleen zijn schoenen trok hij uit. Hij was moe. Doodop. Van de gemiste nachtrust en van zijn eigen gepieker. Maar van slapen kwam gek genoeg niet veel terecht. Hij werd gewoon misselijk van zijn eigen gedachten. Emma. Emma en hij. Hij wilde haar zo graag, hij verlangde naar haar... Met open ogen droomde hij hoe het zou zijn om haar in zijn armen te hebben, en langzaam maar zeker haar van haar kleren te ontdoen. En zij bij hem. Het genot, de sensatie...! Maar Sam... Sam...!

Hij had een naakte Emma in zijn armen, en ineens was daar Sam. Hij lachte. "Emma is van mij, mate! Ik zou haar maar loslaten als ik jou was!"

Emma lachte vrolijk, maar David voelde zijn bloed koken. Ineens had hij een volautomatisch geweer in zijn handen. "Ik vermoord je!" gromde hij. "Ik vermoord je nog eens!"

Sam stapte geschrokken achteruit. Maar Emma lachte hem uit. "Joh, wees niet zo´n wezel. Natuurlijk meent hij dat niet. Zoiets zegt iedereen toch weleens..."

Maar hij beefde. Van woede, maar ook van angst. Angst voor zichzelf. Emma had het mis: hij meende het _wel_, en daar schrok hij zelf van. Zo gewelddadig, zo bloeddorstig... Hij?! Was hij werkelijk in staat Sam uit pure jaloezie om zeep te helpen!? Dat kon toch niet, dat was toch zeker waanzinnig! Welk recht had hij om...? Maar terwijl zijn vinger zich om de trekker sloot gromde hij nogmaals zijn verkillende bedreiging: "Ik vermoord je, Sam Patterson!"

Bijna tegen zijn wil begon hij de trekker over te halen.

"Nee!!" klonk er ineens een verstikte kreet.

Badend in het zweet werd hij wakker van zijn eigen schreeuw. Hijgend tastte hij naar het licht. Water, hij moest wat drinken...!

Goeie genade, wat een afschuwelijke, afschuwelijke droom. Hij stopte zijn hoofd onder de koude kraan. Even afkoelen.

Boven de wastafel hing een spiegel. Maar hij durfde zichzelf nauwelijks aan te kijken. David Ratcliffe... een moordenaar?

Uiteindelijk ging hij toch terug naar bed; zijn klokje wees pas kwart over drie aan. Erg lang geslapen had hij beslist niet.

Een zucht. Dit kon zo niet langer. Hij _moest_ en _zou_ het accepteren: zoals Geoff en Kate bij elkaar hoorden, zo hoorden ook Emma en Sam bij elkaar. Daar was geen plaats voor hem. Zij hadden elkaar trouw beloofd voor God en in het bijzijn van waarschijnlijk hun hele sociale netwerk. Daar mocht hij onder geen beding tussen komen. Hij moest zich terugtrekken, hoe moeilijk dat ook zou zijn. Er zat maar één ding op: hij zou zich zoveel mogelijk op zijn werk storten, en zich gewoon zo min mogelijk laten zien op straat of in de pub. Alle situaties waarin hij haar zou kunnen ontmoeten uit de weg gaan; dan moest het toch wel overgaan op den duur? Of ten minste slijten?

Nee. Hij wilde niet meer hopen dat Emma weer een manier verzon om elkaar weer te zien. Hij wilde haar niet meer zien. Hij zou zelf ook niks meer verzinnen. Het was over. Uit.

Maar God, wat deed dat pijn...

xxx

Emma genoot niet zo van het feest als ze verwacht had. Ze had wel gezien hoe alleen en verloren David erbij had gestaan daar op het vliegveld. Ze had wel gemerkt hoe moeilijk hij het daar had met al die gelukkige paartjes voor zijn neus. Ze begreep hem zo goed... Ergens had ze hem willen troosten. Ergens... Maar ten overstaan van zoveel anderen was daar beslist geen mogelijkheid toe geweest. Dus ze had zich voorgenomen hem een beetje onder haar hoede te nemen op het feest. Echt ingeburgerd was hij nog niet in de Crossing, en ze vond het zelf ook een crime om op een feest te zitten waar ze bijna niemand kende. Maar ze waren inmiddels ruim een uur verder en hij was nog altijd niet op komen dagen, terwijl hij alleen maar even de spullen naar de basis zou brengen. Hij was hem duidelijk gesmeerd. Haar schuld?

Ze zuchtte terwijl het feestgedruis om haar heen spoelde. Hoe moest dit nu verder? Kon ze hem nog langer op deze manier aan het lijntje houden? Wachten tot Sam weer eens afwezig was, voor een paar gestolen uurtjes van verboden passie met David?

Ze werd haast kwaad op zichzelf. Zo ging je toch niet met je vrienden om! Niet alleen David verdiende beter, maar Sam ook! Waarom was ze trouwens eigenlijk zo gek op die jongen? Wat was het dat haar zo aantrok in hem? Was het alleen omdat hij er geweest was toen ze iemand nodig had? Of was er toch meer? En hoe zat het nu eigenlijk tussen haar en Sam?!

Ze keek eens om zich heen naar de feestvierende menigte. De pub was vol, maar leek toch leeg. Ze miste David...

Ze schudde zich. Dit werd echt te gek. Misschien was het wel het beste om David maar een tijdje niet te zien. Even rust en klaarheid krijgen in al die verwarde emoties. Hoewel... wilde ze dat eigenlijk wel?

Ze zou er wat voor geven om er eens met iemand over te kunnen praten. Chris misschien; die had het tenslotte aangeboden. Maar feit bleef dat Chris Davids collega was. En dat ze hem – dat had Emma heus wel gemerkt – niet zo zag zitten. Als zij nu zou gaan biechten bij Chris, zou dat Davids positie niet bepaald verbeteren natuurlijk... Nee, dat kon ze hem toch ook niet aandoen...

xxx

Toen ze die avond laat in bed lagen, werd Emma telkens weer geplaagd door dwangmatige dromen. Telkens weer moest ze kiezen tussen twee onmogelijkheden.

"Maar ik kan niet kiezen!" jammerde ze dan.

"Je moet!" sprak een onbekende stem.

Wat het voor onmogelijkheden waren kon ze zich de volgende morgen met de beste wil van de wereld niet herinneren. Maar ze was er doodmoe van. En de echte vuurproef stond haar nog te wachten: de onmogelijke keuze maken tussen Sam en David. Hoe kwam ze hier ooit uit?!


End file.
